Ferinus Consanguinitas
by Kaisei13
Summary: While busy preparing himself for the unavoidable war, Harry must decide whether or not to take a potion to help him with his visions. And having strange thoughts about a certain blond doesn't help the situation. Slash, OC, mature content.
1. Unknown Vistor

**a/n This story will only follow the books up to HBP, though it might have a few elements from DH**

**beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

Harry woke again to the blinding pain of his scar. It was the fourth time in the short two weeks since he had returned to the Dursley's that it happened. Voldemort was massing his army in the chaos after Dumbledore's death and he was stuck here doing chores and waiting for his birthday so he could leave this hell hole for good. He reached over to his nightstand to get a few pain pills out of a white bottle, how he wished for a headache potion, but the pills would have to be enough for now until he could get back to the wizarding world.

"BOY!!! Get down here this instant and make our breakfast!!" his whale of an Uncle screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Stupid useless bastard" Harry mumbled as he swallowed the pills dry and began searching around his room for some clean clothes, or at least ones that didn't smell too bad. His Aunt had refused to let him use the washing machine and then had the nerve to complain he smelled bad as he was cooking their food. Hedwig cooed at him what he could only think of as sympathy, he had only managed to sneak her out of the house a few times since he left Hogwarts, his only true home, and her cage was beginning to smell very bad. Finally after a long search (that was not kind to his nose) Harry found something halfway decent to wear which ending up being a plain white t-shirt and a cut off pair of too big jeans, he walked to his door, only to find that his Uncle hadn't unlocked it yet.

"Uncle Vernon I can't very well make you breakfast if I am still locked in my room!!" He shouted at the locked door, hoping that he would not get in too much trouble for his "disrespectful" yelling. He waited a few seconds with his ear pressed to the door before he heard the painful creaking of the stairs that signaled his Uncle's massive weight on them.

But his ascent was stopped short when the doorbell was rung, "Petunia darling can you check who is at the door while I go let the boy out."

The word "boy" was spoken like it was something to wipe off your shoe, and Harry cringed as another burst of pain came from his scar.

"Of course dear, and tell him not to burn the bacon this time, I won't have that awful smell in my house when we are expecting Marge over this afternoon."

'Oh perfect, just what I need, the dog obsessed bitch herself coming to make my life more of a hell' Harry thought as he heard the creak of the stairs started again.

It took much longer than one would expect for his door to finally be opened, well perhaps not, you would probably ascend stairs pretty slowly too if you weighed as much as the man that was now glaring at Harry.

'Now what did I do?' he could only muse as the obviously winded man tried to kill Harry with his eyes alone. Vernon's hands balled into the collar of Harry's halfway clean shirt and he was brought so close that spittle hit his face at his Uncle's words.

"Boy! You better damn well be good today, if I see one hint of your freakish ways then you will be out of this house!!! I don't care what those unnatural teachers of yours say about you staying here, I will not stand for it!!"

Harry was released and the whale began his descent down the stairs, as Harry followed he heard an unfamiliar voice in the living room where his Uncle has just lumbered into and peaked around the wall to catch a glimpse of who it was. He saw a young woman talking with his Aunt, she looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, wavy black hair fell to almost her knees and a polite but at the same time annoyed look crossing her features. She was pretty, not drop dead gorgeous, but pretty. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie and blue jeans with black trainers, most of her figure covered up with the slightly baggy clothes and Harry was quite amused at the looks she was giving his Aunt, while Petunia kept rattling on about her "dear sweet Dudders" completely missing the woman's obvious annoyance.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley but I think you may have misunderstood my reasons for being here" She calmly said with a strange mix of a British and almost American sounding accent but was cut off by Mrs. Dursley.

"Oh nonsense darling, Duddy has told Vernon and me all about you, though we were a bit worried about him dating an older woman at first..." Petunia trailed off as she caught the strange and confused look that passed over the other female's face and Harry had to try hard not to gag and risk being heard eavesdropping as he imagined Dudley dating anyone. Petunia quickly started talking again

"You must think he is older don't you!! Oh our little Duddy has always looked older than he really is" The woman moved to talk again, but was cut off once more, this time by Vernon.

"Why don't we take this conversation into the dining room, I'm sure breakfast will be ready soon and we can wait for Dudley to wake up, he was out late last night, but I'm sure you know that" he said with wink. The woman looked a bit sick at that comment, but his Aunt and Uncle had missed the look totally having turned their backs to her as they walked into the dining room.

'Oh shit breakfast!!' Harry thought as he bolted into the kitchen to start cooking, pots and pans banged noisily as he rushed around the kitchen. His Uncle glared at him from his place at the table, but Harry was out of view of the black haired stranger currently having her ear talked off by his Aunt Petunia.

"Boy hurry up with that eggs and bacon, and brings some tea and biscuits out for our guest." The large man had plastered on a sickly sweet smile. 'Wow he could actually manage a kind tone when he actually put his mind to it, I guess he wants to make a good impression on his little Dudley's sweetheart'. The very thought made him want to vomit all over the perfectly cooked bacon (as if he would ever burn it) and fluffy yellow eggs. He put the hot water in the tea service and carefully brought it all out to the people waiting none too patiently.

His first look up close at his cousin's guest as he rounded the corner proved to be a bit more enlightening than the stolen glance around the wall, still the same assessment of pretty, a bit too pale, but it looked right on her. He couldn't see much of her face as she was still looking at his Aunt, but he could make out a half masked expression of boredom with perhaps a bit of anger. She hadn't noticed his arrival in the room yet, so he placed the tray quietly on the edge of the table and turned to leave the room so as not to agitate his "beloved" family.

"You forgot the toast and jam boy" Harry turned back at his Uncle, tempted to tell him to bugger off and get his own toast and jam, but found three pairs of eyes staring at him and decided against it. The third set of said eyes looked at him questioningly, as if trying to figure out whom he was and why he was there. 'Well it figures that Dudley would never tell his girlfriend about him, the social pariah and embarrassment to the Dursley household.'

He once again turned back to the kitchen to play cooking for his Uncle when a quiet voice stopped him.

"Are you Mr. Potter?" the dark hair girl questioned. He turned back around to meet her almost black looking eyes and nodded. She broke out into a seemingly relieved smile and stood to walk over to him. His Aunt and Uncle seemed bewildered about her strange behavior and moved to stop whatever it was that she was doing when Dudley decided to make his appearance. Bounding down the stairs (well as much as a boy his size could bound) he went straight to the table and began loading a plate with food, not even pausing to look up at the goings on around him. The woman, who had stopped her advance at Dudley's interruption, looked to fall sick at the way the boy was shoving the food into his mouth and visibly shuddered when Aunt Petunia sweetly informed her Dudder that his girlfriend was here to see him. Dudley, fork halfway to his mouth, looked around the room and his gaze stopped on their guest.

"That's not my girlfriend" he sputtered out along with a half chewed bit of egg which landed on the tablecloth, "but I wouldn't mind if she wants to be." And with that he gave her what was supposed to be a dashing smile, but fell short with the piece of bacon stuck in between his teeth.

"Please Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I really have no idea who he is," she pointed at Dudley almost like one would point out an annoying bug, "but I am here to see a Mr. Harry Potter."

"Me? Your are here to see..." he was then cut off by a "grunt of rage" from Uncle Vernon.

"Are you one of those freaks?" He screamed at her, his face turning a startling shade of red.

"I do not appreciate your tone sir, and I would like to ask you to clarify what you meant as to the word Freak" It was said surprisingly calm, but there was no mistaking the tone. She held herself with confidence and her haughty expression and glare was one that would make any pureblood Slytherin proud. Uncle Vernon seemed at a loss, but it only lasted a few seconds as the shade of red turned an equally startling shade of purple. Aunt Petunia, having sat back down when Dudley first made his appearance, leaned back in her chair with a very bewildered look on her face quickly giving out to betrayal and onto rage. Dudley on the other hand just stared at the newcomer as if she had grown a second head, he was obviously slow on the uptake that this woman might be one of those "evil stick waving lunatics" that Harry's realitives believed all witches and wizards to be.

"Get out of my house you harlot!!!" Surprisingly enough it was Aunt Petunia that spoke this time "We do not want your sick kind here, he is enough to deal with already," Throwing her arm at the scarred boy's direction "without another one of your freakish kinds trying to trick her way into my house!"

Not losing her outward calm, she slowly reached into the sleeve of her hoodie and pulled out a wand. "I assume since you are going on about freaks that means you know of the wizarding world Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?"

All three had frozen at the appearance of that dreaded piece of wood, Harry wanted to laugh at their equal expressions of fear, but he himself had no idea who this person was, she could be a death eater for all Harry knew and he was stuck without his wand, it being locked in the cupboard with all his other things as soon as he stepped into the house. He quickly tried to think of a way to disarm her just in case the worst came to be, like she was here to kill him, or to take him to Voldemort. He decided he would simply jump on her and try to wrestle the wand away. She had her back slightly to Harry, still calmly talking, and he readied himself to act.

"Therefore I would break no laws by doing magic in front of or on you if provoked, so please for your own safely don't provoke me, I will only be here until Harry turns 17 and I do not wish my stay to be unpleasant, I did not mean to mislead you about my reasons for being here, but with all your talk about your darling son, I simply had no time to explain why I was sent, so if you please, finish your breakfast while Harry and me have a bit of a chat." She then turned to the dark haired boy who was just about to make his move and held out her wand, tip facing toward herself, to him.

"The wards wouldn't have let me in if I meant you harm Mr. Potter, but I'm sure you would feel a bit better about the situation if you were armed and I was not." She flashed a rather bright smile in his direction as he took the wand from her, he was taking no chances.

"Shall we go sit and have a chat Mr. Potter?" she said as she walked back towards the living room and away from the still gaping Dursleys at the table.

"Umm sure" Harry said rather hesitantly as he followed her and took a seat opposite her on the couch.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading, As this is my first time writing any kind of slash I am open to all sorts of reviews, Flames are welcome, just please make it constructive :) sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	2. Uncomfortable Questions

**beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

"Well I guess we should start with introductions, my name is Lyra Rayner, and I have been sent here by the Order to help you with your occlumency." She looked up at him with a hesitant and sort of guilty looking smile, "I hope I haven't gotten you into too much trouble with your relatives, it was not my intention." She said in a soft voice.

"Help with occlumency? I'm sorry Miss Rayner, but Order or not, I really don't want anyone in my mind again, especially someone I don't even know." Harry shuddered to think of more of those horrid lessons and the even more horrid greasy haired traitor they were with. Those thoughts brought him back to the night on the tower and Dumbledore's pleading voice, the pure hatred that he saw on Snape's face, even the obvious fear on Malfoy's fine features. He had pushed these thoughts out of his mind since he returned to Privet Drive, but now they were rushing back in like water from a broken damn and he could only be swept away with the flow. How was he going to do this alone? He needed the headmaster's guidance to defeat Voldemort, to find the remaining horcruxes and to figure out a way to destroy them, but he was alone. Only his two best friends knew anything about the soul pieces and he had made a promise to Professor Dumbledore not to tell anyone else, and so the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of three seventeen year olds (well almost 17 anyway). And that thought broke him out of his inner musings.

"Did you say that you were going to be here until my birthday?" he questioned Lyra, who was currently looking at him with a slightly worried, possibly a bit bemused gaze. Perhaps he had been thinking longer than he realized.

"Yes Mr. Potter, in addition to occlumency, I am here to keep a watch on you" she raised her hand in a placating gesture as Harry looked ready to argue the fact that he didn't need a babysitter. "Please Mr. Potter, you know how important you are to this war and you and your family must be protected, I do have to go home today to gather some of the necessary ingredients but it will only take a few days and I am not the only one that will be here, though everyone else will probably remain on guard outside. Severus Snape knows where you live, so we now must assume that Voldemort knows as well." Harry sighed in defeat, he knew precautions were necessary, but it would be so much simpler if they just went to headquarters instead of worrying about protecting a muggle house.

"Wait, did you just say his name?" Harry was surprised that anyone but him, Hermione and Dumbledore would say that name out loud and without a shudder of fear. This most definitely ruled Miss Rayner out as a death eater, that lot were too afraid to even say his name in the safety of their own minds, much less out loud, unless she knew he would think that and said it on purpose.

"Who's name do you mean Harry? Oh may I call you Harry? I'm really not used to using people's last names, I know it's popular here, but is just so tedious, you may call me Lyra as well if you wish." Harry gave a small smile that she took as an okay.

"You said Voldemort, not he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who."

"Oh, opps, yeah I get in a bit of trouble at Order meetings for that, but I wasn't raised in this country, I haven't lived here since I was five and over in America we just didn't get the same amount of fear of him as you all did here. Anyway, why should you fear a name, it all seems rather silly to me, though I know my dad would have given me a good lashing if he ever heard me say Voldemort's name out loud." She still talked with much of the same calm tones that she had used with the Dursley's earlier, but the last part was said with a deep sadness in her voice that reached all the way to her dark eyes.

"Anyway Harry, I'm not actually here to plunder your mind, but instead to help you with a potion that will strengthen your natural resistance to mind based attacks, I have been told you are able to throw off an imperius curse?" Her face no longer showed any of the sadness that was briefly there and Harry wondered if he had really seen it.

"Yeah, though not something I want to try again, so what kind of potion is it and why wasn't I given it before?"

"Well the potion itself was originally not intend for strengthening the mind, but for combining the blood of certain magically powerful creatures into the next generation without having to resort to mating with said creature."

"You are going to make me into a creature?" What if he ended up hairy or scaly? He could only think of his hair and body looking like Hagrid and although he loved the half giant, he didn't want to look like him.

"Not really Harry and people's aversion to its description are the probable reasons why you weren't given it before, when the potion is taken you will take on a few of the traits of the target creature, but none that will be very noticeable, the potion was originally given to a woman before she conceived so that her child would be born with the blood and magic of the creature."

"So if I ever have kids they will be part of whatever is in the potion?" He really didn't think that he would survive long enough to have the benefit of children, but he could dare to dream right?

"Well probably not, if you only contribute your seed to a female. The fetus needs to grow in the body of the one who took the potion to get the full effect, don't worry Harry, this potion has been used for centuries, all those haughty inbred purebloods aren't quiet as pure as they like to spout." An evil looking smirk crossed her face as she gossiped about the "royalty" of the wizarding world.

"What!! You mean they are part creature too?" He could only imagine what Ron and Hermione's reaction would be to this news, he snickered at the thought.

"Only a few families that I know of for sure, but I speculate that the Malfoy's are one of them, of course they deny it, but their looks just scream veela don't they." She said and her evil smirk took on a more amused air to it.

"That would be rich, all their pureblooded pride and they aren't even fully human." he laughed a few more times at their expense but couldn't really put his heart into it as Draco's fearful face flashed into his thoughts. "So what exactly would be the result of this potion and what will you be infecting me with?"

"Well there are a few side effects that we will have to be wary of and as to what creatures' blood we will use we can talk about after I ask you a few questions, then we will see if we have anything to worry about."

"Oh, okay then" he wondered what kind of side effects being infused with creature blood could have. "Some of these questions might be a bit embarrassing, but please answer truthfully." Her cheeks turned a bit red at this comment and Harry got a bit of an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Okay, first of all, are you attracted to males?"

"What!? What kind of potion is this that you would need to ask that question?" Of course he didn't find males attractive, he liked girls, girls with big boobs and soft skin. Males were just large and often smelly, obnoxious and strong. Though there may have been one time when he accidentally walked in on Charlie Weasley in the shower, but he only looked cause he was curious about how he compared to the older male, nothing wrong with that right?

"Please Harry just answers the questions, this is uncomfortable enough for me without your reactions." She rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Uncomfortable for you? You're not the one getting asked if you are gay" Harry was getting a bit loud even to his own ears, he hoped the Dursley's hadn't heard that comment.

"Oh Harry gets over with it, your sexuality is nothing to be ashamed of whether you are straight or gay or perhaps a little of both." Well that comment seemed a bit hypocritical, seeing how embarrassed she was about just asking Harry if he was gay or not. "Fine then I will only ask you one question and if you answer that one then there will be no more questions, OK?"

"Well I guess that depends on the question." Lyra let out an annoyed sigh.

"Alright then, have you ever bottomed or planned to bottom in a sexual encounter with another male?" While her voice remained steady and professional, her pale cheeks were tinged with pink and she couldn't meet his eyes as she asked the question.

"NO, I haven 't nor do I plan to." said Harry in a very annoyed voice with death glare to match.

"Alright then, we will go over a bit on what the effects of this potion will have on you, and then we will decide if you would like to proceed." She finally looked up to meet his eyes and smiled warmly, though the pink still remained on her face. That was when the Dursley's decided to make their grand reappearance from the dining room. Both Harry and Lyra looked towards them as they came into the room with small but forceful steps. Vernon stood in the middle of his wife and son, the three forming an imposing wall of meat. "I want you both out of my house this instant, I will not have you freaks invading my home!" His second and third chins jiggled with every word and spittle went flying. Harry lifted his arm to the back of the couch so the wand rested in plain view of his family.

"I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here, Uncle Vernon, but I have no choice in the matter and you are just going to have to deal with that." He was still a bit angry over the line of questioning he had just gone through and it showed in his voice. All the Dursley's looked ready to explode at his tone and his horse faced Aunt then spoke in a slightly quivering voice.

"We may have to stand you boy, but I will not have any more of your kind in my home. That thing" her gaze passed over Lyra, who's glare at his Aunt was one to rival Harry's own. "will leave my house this instant and never return!" Lyra stood, her gaze only leaving Petunia as she walked out of the room, Harry quickly followed, his hand still wrapped around the unfamiliar wand. She stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs and kicked the door, the screws from the locking bar ripping out of the door and the door itself hung strangely on its hinges from being forced the wrong way. She pulled the door back out of the way as the Dursley's screamed obscenities at her, leaned into the cupboard and opened his trunk. She emerged a few second later, Harry's wand in hand.

"Here you are Harry, your minister has decided in these dark times that underage wizards may use magic within their homes without the fear of retribution, but it must only be within the house and please try to limit what you do." She held out his wand to him in the same manner as she handed her wand to him earlier. She than rummaged through her pocket and pulled out what looked to be a tiny book and a newspaper article from the Daily Prophet. "Here is a book about the creature that we will be using the blood from for the potion, there are also some notes in there about the potion, you can owl me if you have any questions or concerns. As I said earlier, I have a few things to take care of at home and I will be back in a few days, so that we may start on the potion, well that is if you want to go through with it."

She had composed herself while she had been looking for his wand, and now seemed to be back to the calm person she was before. Harry held out her wand to her, she once again smiled brightly at his show of trust and took it from his hand. She then turned back to the cupboard and cast a reparo spell on the door hinges, but left the lock broken.

"I will see you soon Harry." She gave one last glare at the Dursley's who had been cowering ever since she had pulled out Harry's wand from the cupboard, and walked out the door.


	3. Clean at Last

**Beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

Harry turned to face his relatives, wand in hand and a faint smile on his face. The Dursley's on the other hand went deathly pale and all seemed to be trying to hide behind one another, Petunia was finally pushed to the front as the two whale looking men tried to hide their massive girths behind the sickly thin woman. This only made Harry smile more and he walked past them into the kitchen, and for the first time in almost 16 years, he ate the breakfast that he had cooked. After he ate his fill and read the article that Lyra had given him about the lifting of the underage magic restrictions, he returned to where the Dursley's had been standing, only to find them gone, the keys to the car were missing from where they usually hung. He shrugged, uncaring that they were gone, opened the door to the cupboard and levitated his trunk up the stairs. Hedwig hoo-ed a greeting as he opened the door, trunk following behind him, he walked over to her cage and let her loose. She gratefully stepped out of the mess and bit his unruly hair with affection. He then walked over to the window and with his wand rid it of its bars and locks and let his beloved owl have some well deserved flying time. A few scourgifys later and her cage was clean for her return, and Harry decided it was time to finally clean his clothes. But before he could finish gathering up all the dirty laundry another ring was heard from downstairs, he cautiously walked down the steps, wand in hand and made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole and spotted the top of a very bright blue head of hair. He smiled and opened the door to greet his visitor.

"Hello Tonks!" he said as he swept his arm to invite her inside, she was in her normal wizarding garb and would stick out like a sore thumb on this street. "Wotcher Harry, how have you been?" she stepped inside, tripping on the threshold of the door, Harry could only laugh and shake his head at her clumsiness. They moved into the living room and sat down at the same spots he had sat with Lyra only a little while ago.

"I have been OK Tonks, how about you?" he wanted to ask about the Order and the war and if the person who came by this morning was really a friend, but he supposed he could go through the niceties first before getting down to business.

"Oh I have been great Harry, things have been going pretty good with the Order and of course with Remus" she blushed a little at that and Harry could only envy her. "I saw that Lyra came to visit you this morning, she didn't look very happy when she left, did something bad happen? I saw your Uncle, Aunt and cousin leave not too long after." Harry smiled at this and explained what had happened that morning to Tonks.

"Yes well she seems to be a kind person, but it is always the quiet ones that tend to be dangerous, not to mention that she is an American and we all know how unpredictable that lot can be." They both had a good laugh at that comment before Tonks continued. "We did send you an owl telling you that she was coming, but I suppose with your windows being locked and all you never received it." Harry hadn't received any mail so far this summer, but that was to be expected as his owls did have a strange habit of not showing up over the summers.

"Well since I have my wand back now I will be able to keep my window open so that I can get and receive letters, in fact Hedwig is out hunting right now. Tonks, Lyra said something about staying here to watch me? Has the order been here before today?"

"Well of course Harry, a few members are always watching the house to make sure there is no attack." She said this as if Harry was a child and he just asked if the sky was blue. He was really getting tired of being treated like he still needed diapers, but he let it slide as he really missed having someone around to talk to.

"What is going on with the war? I have been having a few visions of Voldemort" Tonks shuddered but let Harry continue "yet they are all very vague, anger at his death eaters mostly, but I'm not sure which ones or why"

"We haven't really heard much lately, the attacks have cut back almost to nothing, and it seems like he is just trying to recruit more into serving him. Remus said the werewolves are almost fully committed to you-know-who's cause, but we are hoping Lyra might be able to help a bit with that." She seemed a bit angry mentioning Lyra's name in the same sentence with Remus.

"Why would Lyra be able to help with werewolves? Is she one?" Wouldn't Uncle Vernon be so happy knowing he had a werewolf in his home?

"No Harry she isn't, but Remus says she smells good or something, makes him want to listen to her, seems like it's just an excuse to me for him to say he thinks she is cute." Tonks pouted and her hair reverted back to the mousy brown that it had been all last year. Harry could only shake his head.

"Remus isn't like that Tonks, he wouldn't just bounce around from one girl to another, I mean look how long it took for him to finally open up to you in the first place" he wasn't very good at comforting other people and he was nervous trying to figure out what to say, heaven forbid she started crying, he would have no clue what to do then. "Well think about it Tonks, she is even younger than you." death glare and Tonks' hair turned black. "I don't mean to say you're old Tonks, I just meant that Remus would want to date someone a bit older and I mean you're an auror, one of the youngest ever and you're really smart and pretty, please don't kill me." He was rambling and he knew it, but he was scared of the look Tonks was giving him.

"You're right Harry I'm sorry, McGonagall just brings her in out of nowhere, doesn't even ask the rest of the Order, just says that she has known her since before she was born and that is all anyone needs to know right now." Her hair had toned back to a chestnut brown with bright red highlights and Harry felt a bit more relax. "She is nice enough Harry, but I know she is hiding something, she barely tells us anything about who she is, and on top of that she has taken it upon herself to make Remus' wolfbane potion, McGonagall says she is perfectly qualified, but you just don't have a stranger make that kind of potion for you." She seemed to have lost most of her steam then as both of their thoughts went to the person who had previously made the potion.

"We will find him Harry, we will make him pay for what he did" She said in a very quiet yet unwavering voice.

"I know we will Tonks." but he couldn't help but think that Dumbledore would be ashamed at him for his thoughts.

Tonks left shortly after and said if he needed any help just call out, they weren't actually supposed to come inside the house, but she wanted to check and make sure he was ok after Lyra's visit and his relatives' departure. Harry was finally able to get started on his laundry. It was getting close to four pm when his clothes were finally all clean, he was showered, and was able to wear something that didn't smell like two week old garbage. 'I wonder if Tonks or Lyra noticed how bad I smelled, they probably did, but were too polite to say anything.' He heard the main door was slammed open from his room, then quickly leaned down to his bed and grabbed his wand under the covers from where he had set it while getting dressed. He began to edge towards his closed door, trying to miss the floor boards that creaked and would let someone know he was up here.

"Boy gets down here now, we need to talk!!" damn his relatives had returned from their impromptu outing. Wand in pocket he went down the stairs to greet the Dursleys.

a/n sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I will try for a longer one next time


	4. Miracles Happen

**Beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

Harry took his sweet time going into the living room to speak with his whale of an Uncle. They were all there waiting for him, the two biggest taking up the entirety of the large couch, leaving the last to sit awkwardly on the armrest. Harry took the recliner usually reserved for Vernon, he had never dared to sit on it before and it turned out to be rather lumpy from harsh use.

"You just think you are so great don't you freak, just because you got that little stick and some stuck up girlfriend to save you" This was a surprising statement from Dudley as he usually left Harry well alone when he was within two feet of his wand. Perhaps he hadn't noticed it sticking out of his pocket when he came into the room.

"This coming from the boy who gets his jollies off beating up 10 year olds" Harry retorted.

"While you are still in my house you will watch your language and tone, and don't make up sick lies about my poor little Duddles" with this Petunia attempted to pull her son to her in a loving gesture, but Dudley would have none of it, he was livid as his dearest daddy, but Harry was sure that Vernon at least had noticed that he carried his wand with him.

"We will make you a deal boy, we will not bother you and you will not bother us for the remaining time you are here, but I will not have more of your unnatural friends in this house, do I make myself clear?" Vernon's chins were doing that jiggling thing again and Harry couldn't help but laughing at him.

"How about I make a deal with you Uncle, I will have whoever I want over here, we will stay out of your hair and I will stay in my room and not make a peep when Aunt Marge shows up in a hour." His entire relatives' faces were drained of blood, Harry mused that with all the excitement of this morning, they had forgotten completely about her imminent arrival. Harry rose to leave the room and perhaps wrote some letters to his friends and read some of the books that Lyra had left him, when his Uncle's voice stopped him.

"You better stay in your room and be quiet, or I will be calling the authorities next time if one of those freaks dares to come to my house" Harry laughed only in his mind at that comment, it would be prudent for him to show that such threat seemed only a joke to him. He quickly moved up the stairs, not wanting to be the object of such hateful glares anymore. As he reached the top he called back down "Oh and could you bring me up a plate of dinner later, I wouldn't want to disturb your family time with my presence, and make sure it contains clean food, if it's not, I will know." He was sure there were a few spells that allowed him to detect if someone had tampered with his food, he didn't know any of them, but they didn't know that.

Harry laid down on his bed with a quill and parchment to write a few letters to his friends. He didn't put too much into the letters about what was going on just in case they fell into the wrong hands. With his letters sent off with a very happy Hedwig, Harry brought out the book that Lyra had left him, pulled out his wand to unshrink the text and laid back on his bed. He heard Aunt Marge arriving downstairs and smiled brightly knowing that he didn't have to listen to her insults tonight.

'Hm, "Extinct Magical Creatures" how the hell would they get the blood of something that was extinct?' The book looked old and very worn on the outside, but the pages were still in good shape. A few leafs of loose muggle typing paper were placed into the front of the book and Harry scanned through them. They were the potion notes that Lyra had left and he decided to read through those later, he turned the page marked with muggle sticky note. On it there was a pencil drawn and unmoving picture what looked to be a petite man crouched down with giant dragon/bat like wings extruding from his back.

-Though the true name of these creatures was never discovered, they were commonly called as shadow demons by the early inhabitants of England. While not originated from our world (many believed they came from the deepest bowels of hell), it is said that with their arrival in this world they brought with them the werewolf infection and were possibly immune to their bite though there was no record to back that up. Standing at about the same height as a normal human male, these creatures could easily pass for human if not for their silvery wings and elongated canines. Though not actually able to fly, they could glide effectively and rumors abound that they could hide their wings at will, it is not known if that was actually a fact. The males of the species were quite strong despite a seemingly delicate frame and could easily lift twice as much as a normal human. No females of the species were ever found, and it is largely believed that they came to our world to try and breed with our females, once again no records were discovered to back that up. The shadow demon's eyes were extremely light sensitive and could often be stunned with a bright light. They were believed to have near human intelligence as they often blended into our society using various means to hide their wings, many were also found to have procured wands and had the ability to cast magic as efficiently as human wizard. The few that were captured alive never submitted to any form of mind control or legilimency, and it is unknown if they could withstand veritaserum, as it was not yet created during the time they were hunted down. The hands of these brutes were often cut off when captured and with a few simple charms allowed the holder of said hand to see clearly in even the darkest of areas, these trophies have almost all disappeared and are considered to be dark in nature. No magical wards could stop this creature, and it was often hired out for assassinations and thefts. Its ability to seemingly dissolve into one shadow and reappear in another is how it got its name and why the wizarding world hunted this creature to extinction. Using its own werewolf brought curse against it, (though how the werewolves were used is largely unknown), the shadow demons were hunted down and killed for their dangerous effect on society. Many experts believe that the race has survived though and may perhaps have a few colonies still remaining in existence, though most sightings are written off as hoaxes. Nothing was ever found to prove that these creatures were inherently evil as many believed and they were not true demons as religious artifacts had no effect on them.-

'Interesting, I wonder if I will get wings with this potion, though they might get in the way' Harry read through the passage a few more times then decided to look through the notes on the potion. They were neatly typed out and he skipped over the ingredients and brewing directions to get to the reactions and side effects.

-Ferinus Consanguinitas Potion (Beast Blood Potion)

-When taken, this potion allows the user to retain a few of the abilities of the target creature. The followings are the known reactions when using the blood of a shadow demon:

-Night vision will become marginally better but the advantage is offset by increased sensitivity to light (can be helped by a concentrated darkness spell placed on the eyes, like muggle sunglasses)

-Canine teeth tend to gain a bit in length, but can be easily spelled back to the original size.

-A sharp increase in resistance to mind based magical attacks such as legilimens and the imperius curse

-A small increase in physical strength has been noted in some cases

-If the person taking this potion gets pregnant (not recommended), the child will be born with most of the abilities of a full blooded shadow demon though the strength depends on the magical power of the womb. The parent will need to retake the potion after the birth as the pregnancy removes the potion from the parent's blood stream and transfers it to the fetus during development. Shadow demons are not born with wings as it would make the birth much more difficult and dangerous, it is still unsure how and when they develop. On average one must retake this potion once every 3 years to retain its advantages.-

Harry finished reading the part of side effects and laid back to think about if he really wanted to take this potion. It didn't sound bad, he could deal with a little light sensitivity. He placed the papers back into the book and set it on his desk, it wasn't quite late enough for him to go to sleep, and his Aunt still hadn't brought him up his dinner, though he doubted she actually would. Sitting there alone his thoughts began to stray, memories of the night on the tower came unbidden, he had tried so hard to not think about it since he returned from school, throwing himself into his chores. But now in the quiet of the room he couldn't help but seeing it all happening again. More than Snape's betrayal and Dumbledore's death, it was Malfoy's face that kept coming to him the most. The fear and sadness, how pale he was, even more so than usual, the dark circles detracting from his normal beauty...

'Wait beauty? Did I just think about Malfoy?' his thoughts were interrupted though as his Aunt Petunia came into his room (without even bothering to knock), placed a tray with a very small portion of food and a glass of water on his desk and left just as quickly as she came.

"Wow miracles can happen" he mumbled as he tried to check the food for any sort of spit or other nasty things that could have been placed in it. He ate his food trying hard not to let his thoughts be swept back to the line that had been taking before the interruption. Marginally full and beginning to feel a bit tired after his long day, he shucked his clothes down to his Gryffindor red boxers and crawled into bed.

a/n I know I'm sorry for another short chapter, but I am just too excited about tonight, I'm going to one of the book parties and I just can't help but looking at the clock every five mins. Probably won't be updating again for a few days as I read the book probably a few times, Thanks for your reviews


	5. Deserving Punishments

**Beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

Breakfast the next morning was an interesting affair. Having woken up in a good mood, Harry decided that he would make food for his relatives as always to try to lessen the tension developed yesterday. He went down to the kitchen before everyone else had even woken up and began collecting everything he would need for pancakes. He had an armful of ingredients and was trying to reach a bowl when he remembered he could legally use magic at his home, sure Lyra had told him to limit himself, but what could it hurt? So using a few of the spells that he had seen Mrs. Weasley perform countless times he had breakfast done and ready on the table in record time. He had just finished levitating the full tea kettle off the stove and onto the tray when his Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen and paled at the sight of the evil piece of wood.

"Oh so the little deviant is feeling better this morning, is he not?"

Harry quickly hid his wand in his pants and turned around to see Marge coming to stand beside Petunia in the doorway. He had forgotten that she had come over last night and would be staying at the house for a few more days.

"Stop gawking and fix me some tea, ungrateful little brat, having poor Petunia make you dinner last night, you look healthy enough to me. I bet you were just faking to get some sympathy, well you won't be getting any from me."

'That was close' thought Harry as he picked the tray up and followed the two women into the dining room where Vernon and Dudley had already begun to eat. After putting the tray down he went back into the kitchen to make himself some more food, it was better for his own sanity and Marge's health if they weren't in the same room together. Though he was sorely tempted to see what would she look like with slugs coming out of her nose. He fixed himself a couple pancakes from the leftover batter, wishing that he hadn't put all the sausages on the table, he had really been looking forward to some this morning. 

"Boy gets in here and cleans off this table, and let Ripper in from the backyard while you're at it" Marge screamed a few minutes later.

"Oh nonsense Marge, the boy is still a bit sick and he should probably go back upstairs to his room. I'll clean off the table and Duddy can let Ripper in, right darling?" Harry looked around the corner to see his Aunt giving her son a pleading look, Dudley looked back at her quite confused, mouth slightly opened.

"Now. Dudley" Vernon said in a low authoritative voice that Harry had only ever heard directing at him, never at his cousin.

"Well this is outrageous, he is well enough to make breakfast and not to clean the table? You are giving him way to much leeway Vernon, he is playing on your kindness and trying to trick you into thinking that he is sick."

"I actually made breakfast this morning Marge, the boy was just in the kitchen getting some water and now he is going back upstairs so we don't get sick." His Aunt quickly lied. Marge still looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything else as Harry left to go upstairs. Dudley glared at Harry as he walked away, angry that he had to actually do something for once. When he walked into his room he had to duck as an excited ball of feathers flew around the room. A silencing spell, a broken lamp, and 10 minutes later he finally was able to get his letter from Pig.

Harry,

We got your letter yesterday and Tonks told us you would be able to get mail now. Everyone is doing good here, not much going on though, Dad said we might be able to visit sometime soon but Mom doesn't think it is such a good idea. The ministry is watching all the floo networks, but Bill thinks he has found a way to block them from knowing that we are using them. He said a week at most and he will have it done, so as long as Mom says it's okay, then Mione and me should be able to see you before your birthday, then perhaps we can do some planning for our search.

Ron

P.S. Everyone says hi

P.P.S Mione found a way to charm the letters so only the recipient can read them, so to anyone else this will just look like a blank paper. She will show it to you when we see you next. 

Harry wrote a short reply back to Ron, told him to be sure and warned him if he was coming since Marge was still in the house. He stayed in his room for most of the morning and into the early afternoon, only coming out to use the loo. He was reading a DADA book that Hermione had let him borrow when he heard his door open. Carrying a plate and a glass, his Aunt came into his room, set down the food on his desk beside his book and turned to leave. As she was closing the door she paused.

"We are leaving the house, we will be back by nine and I expect you to be in your room by then, Marge will be leaving tomorrow morning and I don't want to lay eyes on you until she is gone. Do you understand me?" She was trying to use the tone that she normally would take when talking to Harry, but it came out timid and fearful.

"I understand Aunt Petunia" Should he feel hurt that his relatives were scared of him? Probably not considering who his relatives were, but he couldn't help a bit of sadness coming into his heart when he saw the fear in their eyes.

-----

It was the day after Aunt Marge left that Harry got the letter telling him that Ron and Hermione would be arriving at three that afternoon. They had planned their arrival so Vernon would still be at work, Petunia had a hair appointment so Dudley would be the only one at home when they arrived. But with a little help from a sleeping potion that Hermione had sent with the letter, Harry got him out of the way as well. They may no longer be bothering him, but he still didn't feel like dealing with their antics. His friends arrived right on time and Harry was beyond happy to see them. They went into the dining room and Harry brought out some snacks he had made for their arrival. Ron and Hermione sat very close to each other and Harry felt a bit of jealousy rise up in him as they talked about how their summers were going so far.

"So have you met Lyra yet?" Harry asked his friends, wondering what his friends thought of the dark haired woman.

"Most of the Order doesn't trust her, but I think she is wicked, and if Professor McGonagall trusts her than she is okay, right?" Hermione looked a bit angry with Ron's enthusiasm but quickly composed herself.

"Yeah Lyra is nice I suppose, though she has a rather bad temper and is a bit vindictive." She leaned forward a bit and talked with a quiet voice as if what she was saying would be overheard by the wrong people.

"What do you mean Mione?" Harry asked in the same quiet voice she had used. 

"Well she put a hair colour changing potion into Lucius Malfoy's tea for calling her cat fat, though he is a bit overweight. So now every hair on his body randomly changes from bright pink all the way to blood red depending on his mood" Ron was clutching his sides laughing as Hermione talked.

"Yeah it was great, lasted for a full week, Fred and George have already asked her if she would be willing to let them sell the potion in their shop." Ron's entire face had turned as red as his hair, but Harry wasn't joining in on his mirth, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Malfoy is at your house!!" he screamed, not understanding why a death eater who was supposed to be in Azkaban was staying with his friend. 

"No he isn't at the Burrow mate, he is staying at the new headquarter." Ron still had tears in his eyes from laughing.

"You haven't heard Harry? Vol... Oh Ron stops your whining...Voldemort sent death eaters to kill Draco's mom after he didn't finish his task, she's alive, but not by much." Hermione looked sick.

"The Order was sent with a message that you-know-who was going to kill her and they were able to get there before Bellatrix finished her off, can you imagine torturing your own sister? Anyway, they brought Malfoy senior from Azkaban so he wouldn't be killed there and offered them both protection for information." Ron had stopped laughing, and looked a bit sick himself.

"What's about Draco?" Harry asked, not even realizing that he had used his first name.

"No one knows, though he is still alive according to their family scroll, but who knows how long that will last?" Her sickened look had mostly disappeared and she looked surprisingly sad while talking about their school nemesis.

"Yeah mate, not many people disobey you-know-who and get away with it." Ron bowed his head a bit at this comment "I hate the git, but I don't really want to see him dead, and you can tell his parents really love him, I didn't think they would. It's weird thinking of them as just another family that "he" destroyed, you know?"

"Well they brought it on themselves for following Voldemort in the first place." Harry didn't want to feel sorry for Lucius, that man deserved all the pain he was going through for the things he had done as a death eater. And Draco had been a git to him for six years now, well five actually since they barely talked last year except for the bathroom incident. Guilt crawled up his spine as he once again remembered the blood pouring from Draco's pale chest. He shook his head to chase away those thoughts and tried to rejoin the conversation with Ron and Hermione, which had thankfully switched to the anti-detection spell that Bill had created for Floo travel. Draco's face was stuck in his mind though, the haughty expression that he had when he found Harry in Umbridge's office during fifth year, the trademarked Malfoy sneer. He couldn't just forget how many times it had been directed at him nor the snide comments that went along with it, but for all his faults, he didn't deserve to die. Harry's good mood from his friends visiting had faded away, and he could only think about those haunting gray eyes brimming with tears.


	6. Enough Chances

**Beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

Harry sat for a long time, lost in his thoughts that had once again drifted to the blond haired boy. He finally snapped out of it when Ron punched him in the arm and began laughing, obviously at a joke he just told. Harry just sat there with a confused look on his face as Ron continued to laugh obliviously, and he was the only one doing so. Hermione was looking at Harry with a worried expression and he smiled at her then waved it off sheepishly.

"Oh Harry before I forget I need to get a vial of your blood, so we can tune the wards at the new headquarter to your magic. They have decided not to use a secret keeper this time, so each person has to be added individually." Hermione said as she pulled a small vial out of a beaded handbag she had with her. Harry held out his hand and she ran her wand down his palm making a small shallow cut, Harry cringed and tried not to think about a similar incident in a graveyard as she collected the small amount of blood in the vial.

"Okay there Harry?" she said after she muttered a healing charm over his hand, and he watched as the skin neatly came together leaving only a trace of red where the cut had been.

"Just fine, so where is the new headquarter located at and why did it switch anyway?" Harry had stood and began to put all the dishes from their snack back on the tray, which Hermione levitated neatly into the kitchen without leaving her seat, a moment later the dishes could be heard cleaning and drying themselves.

"Well actually we can't tell you that mate, well about the new place anyway, we've had to take a wizard's oath, and you'll have to wait till you get there to see, security issues and all." Ron was shaking with the effort of holding back this information.

"And as for the old headquarters, well with Dumbledore's death the Fidelius Charm was broken and all who knew about that place became secret keepers" all three friends bowed there heads, the headmaster's death was still hard to think about for them.

"So we can't really be safe there unless we can find a way to guard it from Snape and whoever he told about it, we have been researching ways to put up the same kinds of wards around it that we have at the new place, but it would require all the living relatives of the Black family and the heir to perform. Tonks and her mom are all for it, but I don't think Bellatrix would want to help us out, Narcissa is still lost in her own mind after what her sister did to her, and Draco is still missing." Hermionie's frustration showed though, she had looked all over the library at the new headquarters and this ritual was the only one she could find to allow Grimmauld place to be safe again.

"So... we have to kill Bellatrix, get ferret back and somehow get his mom to be sane again for Harry to get his house back, sounds like a simple plan to me." Hermionie rolled her eyes at Ron's comment.

"Come on guys, I want to show you the information on this potion Lyra wants me to take before my Aunt and Uncle get back." Harry led them up to his room, both Ron and Hermionie eyed the many locks on his door with guarded faces. His friends sat on his bed as Harry picked up the book and papers on the potion, handing them to Hermionie. Harry brought his chair over from his desk to sit on and Ron read the passage in the book out loud while Hermionie looked over the papers.  
"Wow the brewing of this potion is extremely complicated, some of these ingredients I haven't even heard of. Not to mention the only reference I can ever remember finding about shadow demons was in the restricted section that said their hairs are to be used by wizard hunting parties to attract werewolves so they could kill them."

"That is awful, you don 't think I'll start attracting werewolves after I take it, do you?" Harry still wasn't sure if he wanted to take this potion or not and he could really use the second opinion.

"I don't know, Harry, it doesn't say anything on these papers about it. Are you sure you want to do this, Harry? I mean…are getting rid of those visions worth the risk?" Both her and Ron looked up at him, trying to read his face.

"Yeah Harry you need to be careful or you might have Professor Lupin hitting on you after this" That broke the tension in the room and they all had a good laugh before Hermione's wand began to vibrate telling them it was time to leave before the Dursleys returned.

"You charm your wand to do that often, Hermione?" Harry asked not able to keep the smirk off his face, Ron and Hermione both turned beet red and they all made their way downstairs. They both grabbed floo powder from a bag which Hermione had brought with her for Harry, with a few mutual promises to stay in touch they were gone. The Dursleys weren't home yet and Dudley would still be out for another half hour at least, so Harry sat on the couch and decided to watch TV. It was something he had ever dared to do before. He really didn't understand how someone could sit there all day, but he was quickly getting the allure. It was just so easy to lose yourself in the mindless stories and not having to worry about the life outside of that room. He probably would have sat there the rest of the night had he not felt a prickly sensation on his neck. He jumped off the couch and turned to face the doorway, wand out, only to throw his hands over his ears as Petunia shrieked at the top of her lungs, Vernon's scream wasn't quite as loud, but surprisingly high pitched as well.

"Potter you put that thing away at this instant." Vernon's voice was very loud, but held no conviction, instead he sounded pleading. Harry couldn't hide the bit of a smile that crossed his features.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, you scared me." He said a bit smugly and placed his wand back into his pants' pocket as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Don't let it happen again boy, now get in the kitchen and start on dinner." They had both edged a bit closer to the couch as Harry moved to pass by them.

"Sorry again Uncle Vernon, but I don't feel like cooking tonight, I'm just going to grab a sandwich and head to my room, you know growing boys and their sleep. Perhaps Dudley could make you both some food when he wakes up." He went into the kitchen, leaving the two Dursleys to make rather good impressions of fish. His sandwich was made quickly with a few waves of his wand, and then he went up the stairs, not even bothering to look back at his very surprised relatives. He was in bed early that night, hoping for a good night's rest.

--------

"Please my lord, he is still young, he will learn his place if you would give him another chance." The room was dark around him, the only light emitted from low burning torches in a semi circle around the throne, Snape was kneeling at his feet, his mask lying beside him on the ground. Other death eaters were standing just inside the ring of torches, two of the groups were holding Draco up between them. The gray-eyed boy's face was calm but his whole body was shaking with pain and fear, his clothes were filthy with blood and dirt, no more than rags hanging off his body. Through what was left of his clothes it looked as if he had been hit with multiple cutting curses and then healed only enough to stop the bleeding.

"His family has been given enough chances Severus, they need to suffer for their failures, and since I do not have his parents here to pay the price for him, he will be made into my example. You should not have kept him hidden from me this long Severus, but for your loyalty in other areas I will let you off easily. Crucio!!" Snape rolled on the ground in pain, biting through his lip in an effort not to scream, blood poured down his chin and cheeks as he thrashed, pooling onto the floor. The curse was released after a few minutes and the potions master got back to his knees.

"Don't worry Severus, I won't kill him yet, after I get rid of his parents he will be most useful to me as the sole heir to the Malfoy fortunes, and I wouldn't want to put his pureblood to waste. No I think we will find a nice witch for him to breed with, and after he has sired a few more future death eaters, then I will allow him death. Bella, take young Mr. Malfoy back to his room, make sure he learns the price of failure" Draco kept his composure throughout Voldemort's speech but began to thrash and scream when he spoke to Bellatrix. Snape didn't move nor look up at his lord as Draco's aunt dragged him from the room, his screams echoing through the halls.

Harry woke up with tears in his eyes, the blinding pain from his scar was nothing compared to the pain he felt seeing Draco like that. He sat there for a moment, going over everything in his dream to see if there were any clues to where Voldemort was or how he could help Draco, but he couldn't think through the pain in his head. He blindly reached for his bottle of pain killers, but instead a potion bottle was pushed into his hand, startled he backed away from the bottle and heard light laughter beside his bed.

"Here Harry, it is only a headache potion." a female voice said from the darkness, he could just make out a shape of a person through the streetlights shining though his bedroom window. He pulled his wand out under his pillow and cast lumos in her direction, the person who had been standing near his bed recoiled with a hiss of pain, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Warn a girl would you Harry?" she said as the woman he now recognized as Lyra turned back towards him, dark eyes blinking heavily in pain.

"I'm sorry Lyra, you just startled me, what are you doing here?" she leaned back close to him and held out two small bottles in her hand. 

"Here this one is for pain, and this one will help you get some sleep." He took both bottles from her and drank them gagging a bit at the taste, the pain in his head receded quickly.

"Better now?" He tried to say yes but he was so tired to form the words. Lyra helped him with his sheets where they had tangled around his body during his vision.

"Don't worry, Harry, we will talk in the morning" he nodded his thanks to Lyra as sleep overtook him.


	7. Rather Large Tents

**Beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

"Wakey wakey Harry, it's almost ten." Harry opened his eyes slowly, sunlight was shining bright through his open window. He vision was blurred and he reached for his glasses on the side table. The room came into focus, Lyra was standing by Hedwig's cage stroking her soft feathers and humming a song he didn't know. He threw back the sheets as Lyra looked over at him, her face went bright red and she quickly shielded her face with her hand.

"Um...I will just let you get dressed and ready for the day. Meet me in the backyard, yeah?" She walked out of the room quickly, hand never leaving the side of her face and shut the door.

'What was that all about?' he wondered as he stood up, stretched his arms into the air, popping the kinks out of his back that the old mattress left. He walked over to his trunk to grab some clean clothes and his mouth then dropped open in embarrassment as he finally noticed the giant tent he had in his boxers.

--------

After a very cold shower, Harry got dressed and went downstairs, stomach growling. He made a quick stop in the kitchen then walked out of the back door with a plate of sandwiches and two sodas looking around for Lyra. 

"Over here Harry." Her disembodied head was floating chest level in the far corner of the backyard. She smiled as he walked over with a confused look on his face.

"Disillusionment charm on the tent, come on in" her hand appeared then followed by the rest of her body. Hunching over and an arm holding the flap open, Harry stepped in. It was a lot like the Weasley's tent from the World cup, but this was much grander. The entry room was gigantic and looked very much like the Slytherin common room, green and silver was everywhere and snakes were prevalent in the decor. Every piece of furniture was made of rich wood and fine fabrics, three arch doorways led off the room.

"This is Lucius Malfoy's tent, I don't know whether he has ever actually used it, why staying in a tent when you can straightly apparate to the manor? It's really nice, it even has its own house elf, though she is a bit strange. The bedroom is through that door, together with an en-suite bathroom as well. That door leads to the dining room while that one opens to the potions lab." Lyra swept the room counterclockwise, pointing out the doors before she took the plate of sandwiches and drinks from Harry and walked through the archway leading to the dining room. Harry followed her and found himself in a massive formal dining room complete with a long mahogany table which sat eight and a crystal chandelier. There was another small doorway off the room, which he assumed leading to the kitchen. Harry sat down at the table beside Lyra, took a sandwich off the plate and began to eat.

"Why exactly do you have Lucius Malfoy's tent?" He had finished with one and started on another, sipping at his drink, Lyra was eating as well though not as enthusiastically as Harry was.

"I asked him, and he let me use it. The Order has promised to do everything they can to try and get his son back to him, so he is most accommodating to us."

"Draco…" the name was said very quietly as the memories from last night came rushing back to Harry.

"Harry are you alright? What's about Draco?" the concern shown through her features and she laid a hand on his arm trying to offer comfort.

"Voldemort has him, he is alive, but he looked awful Lyra." Harry recounted his vision to her, with most detail as he could remember. She flinched at the mention of Snape, but otherwise her face remained the same.

"I need to send a message to the rest of the Order about this, just go ahead and finish your eating, then meet me in the potions lab, first door on the right of the tent." Lyra walked out of the door and Harry followed her shortly, wiping the tears off his face that he hadn't realized had formed there. She was standing by the flaps of the tent, with her wand to her side, eyes closed. She then waved her wand and two small silvery birds formed at the end and flew around the room. Harry followed them with his eyes until they flew out of the flaps Lyra held open for them.

"Scissor tailed flycatcher" She was turned to the exit, hand still resting on the flap of the opening.

"What?"

"My Patronus is a scissor tailed flycatcher, they nested around my school when I was growing up, I always wished I could fly with them, but most brooms have bird repelling spells, don't want any midair accidents." She turned to face him completely and gave him a small smile.

"Anyway follow me and we will get started on the potion, though you really should try and eat more, Harry." she walked towards the door leading to the lab, and Harry followed quickly behind. The room was almost as large as the potions room in Hogwarts dungeon and reminded him of it as well. Dried plants were hanging from racks in the ceiling and there were long tables against the back and sidewalls. Bottles filled with dead animals and their various body parts lined the shelves on the walls, and if he hadn't lost his appetite before with retelling of his vision, it would have been gone now.

"Please no magic in here Harry, many of these ingredients are very rare and I wouldn't want them polluted with magic." She walked towards the back of the room, to a table with three gleaming copper cauldrons all with fires lit under them.

"What do you mean polluted with magic?" She turned to look at him with perplexed look on her face.

"You went through six years of potion's classes and you don't know that? Magic pollution happens when you used magic on any item used in potion making, it is why you hand wash the cauldrons instead of using scrubbing charms and cut all your ingredients using a knife and not your wand. If you use magic to do these things it can change the magical properties of your ingredients and therefore changes the effect and/or potency of said ingredients." Harry's brow was scrunched up in thought.

"Well I guess that makes sense, I always thought that bastard of a teacher made us scrub the cauldrons by hand just for his own enjoyment." Lyra quickly turned her back to face the table with the cauldrons and began to sort through the plants that were laying on the surface.

"No Harry, there was a reason, though from what I have been told about your ex professor he probably enjoyed your misery greatly. But enough talk about that, lets get started. We need to add the shadow demon blood at exactly midnight on the night of the full moon. We have to add it when the potion is bight yellow but it will only stay yellow for about 10 minutes. If we don't time this right and the potion isn't bright yellow at midnight when its time to add the blood, the potion it will be ruined. That means we need to start this potion in 36 minutes, and we need all the ingredients cut and measured for the base and first few steps before we start."

"But the full moon isn't until the 20th, its only the 16th."  
"Yes well that gives us 106 hours and 35 minutes to brew this potion to perfection. Don't worry too much Harry, Auntie Minnie said you did excellent last year in potions, I'm sure that you will do just fine. This potion is quite complicated, it requires precise brewing and an exact time-line, and this should be a good challenge. Though I'm afraid you and I shall be living on pepper up potion and coffee for the next five days." Lyra's eyes were bright and excited, she looked like Hermione does when she gets a new book.

"Auntie Minnie? Are you talking about Professor McGonagall?" Lyra looked over at him and nodded, took out a silver bladed knife from its holder on the wall and began cutting what looked like a green onion into small even pieces. He couldn't believe that his head of house would ever let anyone call her by that name. And if she was basing his abilities off of potions class last year, then she was in for a nasty surprise.

"What is that?" Harry asked pointing to the plant she was cutting, the knife slowed and she looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"It is Gurdyroot, you should have used this at least a dozen times in your potions classes." She shook her head in annoyance and turned back to her cutting.

"If you could go to the wall over there and get me three jobberknoll feathers, then the bottle of cockroach eyes that is sitting on the end of the table over there." Harry grabbed the jar of cockroach eyes first, it looked like it was full of dirt, and placed that next to where Lyra had set the finely chopped gurdyroot, she was already slicing some other kind of plant into thin sections. He turned around and walked back to the shelves she pointed out and tried to find the jobberknoll feathers.

"Make sure they are pretty long and that there aren't any big holes in them, those are what we will be using to stir the potion with when we add the gurdyroot." There were at least 3 dozen different containers with various feathers in, he finally located the right ones, selected the three best looking and placed those next to the cockroach eyes. Together they got everything chopped, smashed, grounded, and began the potion right on time. After the first ingredients went in, the potion had to come slowly to a simmer, then sat for 3 hours to thicken, so they decided to grab some dinner as Harry's appetite had come back with a vengeance.

"Why were you in my room so late last night?" They both sat at the table eating a set indicating a five-course meal with cutlery that wouldn't have been out of place at a royal banquet, the house elf Sinky was so excited to be cooking for such nice masters, that she had gone all out on the food.

"Oh well I had just gotten back from Romania and Minnie had asked me to give you some dreamless sleep potion before you went to sleep. I just kinda lost track of the time." She was blushing again, looking down at her soup Sinky just placed that in front of her. She was chewing lightly on her lower lip, and Harry guessed she was thinking about what had happened this morning when she woke him up and tried to change the subject.

"What were you doing in Romania?" If anything her blush became more intense and she ate a spoonful of soup and wiped her face with a fine napkin before she talked.

"I just needed a few scales from a Chinese Firebolt, all the apothecaries around here are shut down, and I didn't have time to get permission to port-key back to the States in order to go one there. As Molly said her son worked at the dragon preserve, so she let me use the floo at the Burrow. When I told Charlie why I was there he insisted on giving me the grand tour, which was absolutely wonderful, I have always loved dragons. Then we started talking and sort of lost track how long I had been there."

"What time did you get here?"

"I think around twelve, I didn't think you would already be asleep. Merlin knows I was never in bed before one when I was your age. I knocked on your door, but there was no answer. Then I heard you crying out and when I came in, you were just starting to sit up."

"Thanks for those potions by the way, those muggle pills take so long to work, and after that I don't think I would have ever gotten back to sleep."

"No problem Harry, I can show you how to make them later if you want, always nice to have a good supply." She finished her soup and it was replaced with a salad, covered in carrots and other veggies carved to resemble various animals that were frolicking around her plate, nibbing on the greens.

"Wait, isn't Romania two hours ahead of us?" A smirk grew across Harry's face and the blush on Lyra's came back in full. Harry's smirk turned into an evil grin and he couldn't help but laughing.

"And what were you doing with Charlie Weasley at two o'clock in the morning Lyra?" She schooled her features into something you might see on a pureblooded aristocrat, but it lost its effect as she couldn't keep a slight smirk off her face.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Harry, and you should probably eat your soup before it gets cold." she speared a cucumber bunny with her fork and delicately bit its head off, smile breaking through as she finish her salad.


	8. Forest Stroll

**Beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

A/N Ok Guys, this is my absolutely first ever lemon, so I want your brutally honest opinions, I can't get better if I don't know what is wrong, and on that note, it might seem like its going to be m/f but just wait and it will get to some m/m goodness.

The next few days we long and tiring, the potion needed constant monitoring and had to be stirred twenty times in a counterclockwise motion with a silver rod every ten minutes. Lyra was right about living on pepper-up potions and Sinky always kept a full pot of coffee ready, Harry though couldn't stand the taste and stuck with normal tea. They took shifts sleeping and staying up to stir the potion. Harry had gone back to his room the first night to get some spare clothes before returning to the tent. They took turns sleeping in the giant four poster bed when it was their time to rest. God it was like sleeping on a cloud, but his first night on the heavenly bed was a bit traumatizing as he was viciously attacked in the middle of the night by Lyra's cat.

-----

"Come on Harry I have something to show you" Ginny was running in front of him, red hair streaming down her unclothed back, he was naked as well, chasing after her through a dark forest, but he couldn't keep up. She was shooting him increasingly angry glares over her shoulder and she ran faster ahead of him. Her feet seemed to land a few inches above the ground as she ran. He was rushing around the trees, trying to keep her in sight but the ground was wet and muddy and Harry kept getting his bare feet stuck in the mud. The forest around him was beautiful, he felt like stopping to explore. The plants and animals were full of life and welcoming, but he pushed his desire away forcing himself to follow Ginny. The world around him was slowly dying as he chased the redhead further, the once bright flowers were trampled from where Ginny's passing had crushed them and the animals around him were all dying. He ran faster trying to get away from the death and to where Ginny was, the world was turning barren and cold, not a living thing in sight aside the redhead. He was running over rocks now, feet cut and bleeding and the gravel grinding into the gashes. Ginny suddenly came to a stop not to far ahead, he got closer and saw she was standing on the edge of a cliff. He stopped a few feet behind her and she turned back to look at him.

"Don't you want me anymore Harry?" Her hair was now streaming out in front of her, barely covering her pert little breasts, he raked her body up and down with his eyes stopping at her patch of red curls before looking back to her face. He felt himself get hard at the vision she made and took a step towards her.

"I still want you Ginny." Harry held out his hand to her, she smiled and took it, pulling Harry up to stand beside her. He put his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. He push his hardness into her stomach and gasped at the friction.

"Harry, look at our world, just yours and mine, isn't it beautiful." He raised his head from her shoulder and looked out past the cliff to where she was pointing. A small but beautiful house sat in the middle of a valley. The yard beyond the house was lush and green but soon it faded to brown. All around the patch of green land was dead, miles upon miles of endless desert. He turned back to Ginny, she was smiling up at him with lust in her eyes, her small arms clamped tightly around his waist.

"Where is the rest of it Ginny, why is everything else dead." Ginny's beautiful face quickly turned into a mask of rage and she push him away from her, Harry fell on his ass to the ground.

"Why would you need anything but me Harry Potter!! Am I not enough for you anymore!! If that is how you feel then you should go back to him!" She threw out her arm out towards the forest they had come from. Harry eyes followed to where her hand was pointing, he longed to run back to that forest, back to that beauty. He looked back to Ginny and knew that she saw his longing. Sadness crawled across her features she took one step back from him, tears falling down her face and then jumped off the cliff. Harry scrambled to grab her before she fell, but felt arms around his waist.

"No Harry she will be fine, your place is with me." He closed his eyes captivated by that silky voice whispering into his ear. Harry opened his eyes and saw green all around him. He was back in the forest, surrounded by life, and he relaxed into the arms holding him. A mouth was moving across his shoulders, biting nipping and licking every inch of skin. Harry moaned at the sensations breathing heavily. Nimble hands were caressing his chest and stomach, tweaking his nipples and he writhed under their ministrations.

"Please" Harry was aching for more and the hand obliged, working its way towards his cock. The pale fingers finally wrapped around him and began a agonizingly slow rhythm while the other hand reached lower to cup his balls. Harry gasped and began thrust up desperate to make the hand move faster, only to whimper when the hand disappeared. He was suddenly pushed forward on his hand and knees, the soft moss cushioning them from the ground. The hands massaging his ass cheeks before pushing them apart, and a hot tongue was suddenly licking his hole. Harry moaned and dropped his head to the moss, leaning on one elbow so he could wrap his other hand around his aching member.

"Don't Harry, I promise it will be good, just let me, please." The warmth breath on his hole was amazing and Harry put his hand back to the ground. The tongue returned and Harry pushed himself back, then the tongue was forced past the ring of muscles and it began thrusting in and out of him. He moaned at the feeling, body rocking back and forth towards that wonderful mouth. The feeling was suddenly gone, but before he could beg for it back, was quickly replaced with something bigger. The hands were on his hips and they began to slowly draw Harry back, pushing the cock into his hole. It was too slow for Harry and he couldn't take it anymore, he pushed himself back as hard as he could, impaling himself fully on the others cock. The sensation was amazing, he could feel the other's heartbeat, every vein on his cock, he felt so full and he began rocking himself on the body behind him. The hands on his hips were pulling and pushing him building speed until the Harry was being pounded into with abandon. Sparks shot across his eyes as something deep inside him was hit over and over again, and Harry felt his whole body tensing with pleasure.

"Draco!!" He cried out as his come splattered out across the moss. Teeth latched onto his shoulder and he felt wetness deep inside him before he collapsed onto the ground eyes closed, and a warm body on top of his. He whimpered with loss as the other pulled out of his body and moved off him. Harry rolled on his back, cuddling into the warm arms that had enfolded him. He then felt a sharp pain both his upper thighs, like someone jabbing him with needles, the warmth next to him disappeared and he opened his eyes to see only darkness.

"Aah Get Off" Harry stood up on the bed throwing whatever it was that had latched itself on to him off, thank Merlin it had only got his thighs. He kneeled reaching behind him to grab his wand from under the pillow, squinting in the darkness to try and see the thing that had attacked him. He heard the door from the main room thrown open as he searched for his wand, but he didn't find it.

"Harry, Harry are you alright, oh Merlin Harry, must you always be like that when I walk in." He could barely see Lyra in the dark as his eyes adjusted, she had her hands covering her face

"What are you going on about Lyra, something attacked me while I was sleeping." He heard laughter coming from Lyra and he reached over the side of the bed to grab his pants and finally found his wand still in his pants pocket.

"Its not funny Lyra, something really did attack me, I'm casting lumos."

"Wait, opacus oculus, OK you can cast now."

"Lumos" Lyra was standing at the foot of the bed wand in hand and a rather large cat curled in her arms.

"Sorry bout that Harry, Dragonfly here hates snakes, and the thing you are sporting right now would definitely qualify." She giggled again and turned to walk out of the room.

"You have two more hours till your shift, see you then." Harry was mortified, that was the second time she had seen him with tented boxers. As soon as the door was closed behind Lyra, he lifted his boxers to check for damage from the cats claws, only to find a creamy mess.

'Damn that must have been one nice dream' He cast a few cleaning charms unlit his wand and prayed that neither him nor Lyra would remember this in the morning.

-------

Harry did not spend much time talking with Lyra despite being in the same tent with her for almost 5 days now. They split up their time into 12 hour shifts, but the times that they were awake at the same time proved to be quite entertaining. She was very adept at DADA and she taught him quite a few useful spells. He also learned a bit about her personal life and made peace with Dragonfly who was still upset about being thrown off the bed. Lyra was 19 years old, 20 in February and was born near Manchester, but had been sent to an all-girls wizarding academy in Colorado when she turned 5. They taught both about the muggle and wizarding worlds at the academy so she was adept in both worlds. She wasn't pureblood as her Grandfather had been a muggle and she thought that this war was "quite foolish."

"What all these purebloods don't get, is that its not about blood, its about power and cunning, and if a muggleborn has more power and cunning than a pureblood, than they should be the ones to take the lead."

"So what about your parents." Harry asked. They were now sitting down at the dinning table, eating roast beef with mashed potatoes. The constant stirring portion of the potion making was done and all but the last ingredient were added. All that was left was to let it sit until midnight and hopefully it would turn bright yellow on time so as to add the blood.

"I don't really like talking about them Harry." she looked very sad for a moment and continued eating.

"Why is that?" She put her fork down and clasped her hands around her glass of water, slowly taking a sip.

"My father died before I was even out of diapers, he just left one day and didn't come back, we were informed by owl that his family scroll showed he was dead a few days later." Harry felt guilty bringing the subject up but he was still curious.

"What about your mum?" Lyra's face turned dark, she stood up calmly, but her glass hit the edge of her plate as she set it down and it spilt across the table. Harry looked at her face and saw tears gather at the edge of her eyes.

"I don't have a mother." Her voice was cold and a shiver ran up Harry's spine at its tone as she walked away.

------

At 11:40 Harry finally got the courage to go outside the tent, they brought the potion out under the full moon for the final addition. He walked over to the cauldron, Lyra was sitting by it, smiling again acting like nothing had happened and Harry was grateful for that, he didn't like dealing with angry women.

"Oh Harry, this is so exciting, I have never made this without help from someone who has done it before, Merlin I hope we timed it right." Harry wasn't very comforted by that statement, he was the one having to take this potion and she had never done it by herself?

"So where is the blood." she pulled a small vial out of the pocket on her hoodie, the blood inside was red, but when the moonlight passed through it looked like it had silver speaks all in it.

"How did you get that anyway, the book said that shadow demons were extinct." Lyra smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down, both were in view of the simmering potion in the cauldron.

"They are far from extinct Harry, they just went home, no point in staying in a world that wants you dead."

"Went home?"

"They aren't from this realm, they live in the shadows, there is a whole other world next to ours. Back when they first discovered a way to this world they were fascinated by it, they brought whole villages to live here and tried to make a home. But soon they encountered wizards, at first they got along, traded goods and food. Then shadow demons began bringing the animals from their home too and that is where problems arose. The animals started going insane and would attack any humans they saw. Their bites infected the blood of anyone that survived the attack, and when the space between the worlds was smallest at the full moon those humans became the animals that bit them. And so started the Lycanthrope infestation. The wizards began arresting the shadow demons for bringing the animals with them, but no wards would hold them cause they could just cross into the shadows and come back on the other side of the wards. So they would use the people who were infected to smell out the shadow demon settlements and kill them on the new moon, when there powers were weakest. Oh look Harry!" Harry looked over to the potion, it was beginning to turn from deep red to bright yellow.

"And right on time too, its 11:58." She uncorked the bottle of blood and handed it to Harry, picking up the silver rod beside her and staring at her watch.

"Now Harry." He tipped the vial and the blood flowed into the yellow potion. Lyra stirred it 10 times clockwise and the potion turned lilac blue in color, the potion was done. She ladled out a spoonful and poured it in a pewter goblet and handed it to Harry.

"Well bottoms up I guess" Harry gagged at the taste of the potion, it was like burnt popcorn mixed with rotten eggs, and its was quite thick and hard to swallow. He handed the goblet back to Lyra.

"Get some sleep Harry, I have been told that the first day after taking the potion is quite painful and you will need your rest." Harry eyed her evilly as she began to ladle the rest of the potion into glass vials.

"You only tell me this now? After I have already taken the damn stuff?" Lyra rolled her eyes and pointed him towards the tent.

"Would it have mattered if I told you before Harry?" Harry stopped at the flaps to turn around and look at her.

"I guess not, I would have still taken it." She smiled at him and Harry went to bed, hoping the next day wouldn't be awful.

------

Harry woke up to a blinding light, he threw his pillow over his head to try and block it out and whimpered at the pain the brief exposure caused.

"Keep your eyes closed and move the pillow" Harry did as he was told, though the light still stung even through his eyelids.

"Opacus Oculus." The pain was still there but he didn't feel like he was staring into the sun anymore, he opened his eyes and had a potion vial shoved in his face.

"Pain Potion." Harry gratefully took the bottle from her and drank it quickly, but almost threw it back up as it hit his empty stomach.

"Damn, it feels like I haven't eaten in days." Lyra looked sheepish.

"Well its been like a day and a half, I felt really bad about not telling you about the pain so I kept you under with sleeping spells through the worst of it." The pain in his head was gone and his stomach had begun to settle.

"Um, Thanks."

"No problem Harry, now lets get you something to eat and I can teach you that spell, it hurts like a bitch when you forget to do it."

"Lyra, did you take the potion too?" They walked through the main room and into the dining room, Sinky already had breakfast laid out on the table.

"No, I was born with the blood." Harry had begun piling eggs onto the his plate, but stopped when she spoke.

"You mean you are a shadow demon?"

"Not fully" Harry looked at her for a for a few seconds before he remembered the original use for the potion.

"Oh, so your mom took the potion?" She stopped eating, looked down so Harry couldn't see her face, then looked back up with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Something like that Harry."

------

Two days after he first woke up Harry was sitting on the floor in the bathroom trying out his new eyes. All the lights were out yet he was able to read his latest letter from Ron and Hermionie perfectly. They couldn't wait for him to get there, and Hermionie had found some promising leads on where to start their search. Not to mention Bill and Fleur's wedding was coming up, and the Order agreed that they could have it at the new headquarters, Ron found this quite amusing for some reason. He finished the letter, cast the spell on his eyes and decided to walk back to the house. He wanted to spend a bit of time with Hedwig since he had been kind of ignoring her during the potions making. Lyra was worried about having her around Dragonfly, as a few owls had mysteriously disappeared while in the cat's presence. Lyra left early that morning and was going to be gone for most of the day. She said she needed to discuss with the rest of the Order on how to coordinate Harry leaving the house. At Harry's insistence Lyra was going to try and talk them into letting him leave Privet Drive early, but he got no assurances. Harry came in the back door around noon to find Tonks, hair bright green, in the living room taking all of Dudley's pictures off the mantel and putting them in an already full box which she shrunk down with a wave of her wand.

"Tonks what are you doing?"

"Packing, Kingsley will be here soon to take the Dursley's to a safe house, they would probably be killed if we just left them here." She shrank the couch and Vernon's arm chair then levitated them and the box with the pictures into a another box, 'DO NOT SHRINK' was marked in red on each side.

"Why can't that one be shrunk?"

"Well everything in there has already been shrunk, so you don't want to go shrinking it again, messes with the basic molecules of the item and they tend to just kind of disappear." Tonks smiled at him than turned back to her packing. Harry left the room only to find that all around the house the other order members were doing the same as Tonks, levitating the shrunken boxes and furniture into neat piles so it could all be placed into the one large 'do not shrink box'. He went to pack his own things starting with all the stuff he left in the tent and then went upstairs and finished putting everything in his truck, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. He let Hedwig out of her cage, shrunk it as well and told her to catch up to him. By the time he was done the entire house was bare and empty. Most of the other's who had been helping were already gone, Harry walked into the living room to find only Kingsley and Tonks remained with the Dursley's standing there in shock, Vernon gripping tightly to the one box that held all their possessions, including their car that looked like a child's toy sitting on top.

"We will be going now Harry, if you would like to say goodbye now would be the time." Harry looked towards the Dursley's who were giving him death glares from the other side of the room.

"Nope I'm ready to go." he walked over the fire place to stand beside Tonks, who had a sad look on her face, and pulled out his bag of floo powder

"All right there Harry?" He nodded and held out the bag to Tonks

"Actually we will be apperating there, we blocked the floo's in the house just in case You-know-who was able to find a way in, too many fireplaces to guard. The wards had to be reset when the order first got there so we could apparate in safety and monitor who we wanted to be let in. We already fixed them to let you in using the blood that you gave Herminoe. So lets get going" Tonks held out her arm and Harry grabbed on and closed his eyes as he felt the dark, uncomfortable feelings of apperation overtake him. When he felt his body return to it previous state he opened his eyes slowly only to have them go to comical wideness, jaw hanging slack.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Mr. Potter"


	9. Under the tree

"You're kidding me right, the new headquarters can't be here, he is a deatheater!!!"

"Calm down Harry, we will explain it all in due time, but we have an Order meeting starting in a few minutes."

"But Tonks, this is insane."

"Let's get a few things straight Potter, I don't believe in your ideals or that of Dumbledore's little Order, but right now, they are the only chance I have at getting my son back, and if it means that I have to allow you and your ilk in my home then it's what I will do. Having pureblood means nothing if your legacy is dead; my family comes first Mr. Potter." Lucius was glaring at Harry, and if looks could kill, he would be six feet under by now.

"Only the pureblood part of the family I'm sure." Harry said; glare just as fierce as Lucius'.

"So if Voldemort gave you Draco back, you would return to your precious Dark Lord?" Lucius and Tonks both flinched at the name, and Lucius took a deep breath before talking again.

"The Dark Lord won't return my son, and if for some miracle he did accept my family back into his fold, we would be nothing more than spell fodder so he could get his hands on our fortunes, even "He" needs money to support him in this war."

"I still don't believe that you won't betray us." The glares of death had lessened a bit, both sides backing off to lessen the tension.

"I couldn't if I tried Potter, my wife and I took and made so many wizarding oaths and unbreakable bonds that even thinking of betraying you or the Order is painful to us, and acting on those thoughts would mean both of our deaths." Harry heard footsteps from behind him, but was reluctant to take his eyes off the senior Malfoy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you Mr. Malfoy." Forgetting the man that had tried to kill him numerous times Harry turned around quickly to the man who spoke.

"Remus!" Harry gave his almost Uncle a giant hug, Lucius scoffed at their display. Harry let the werewolf go and Remus turned to smile at Tonks, her short hair turned from the bright green it had been, to neon pink as she gave a smile of her own.

"Of course Mr. Lupin, once again welcome to my home Mr. Potter." His drawling voice was dripping with sarcasm; Remus gave Harry an amused smile and a nod, and then followed Lucius through a large wooden door with bronze handles.

"Come now Harry, let's get you settled." Tonks said, leading Harry from the entrance hall lined that was lined with portraits, passing the door that Remus and Lucius had just entered. Everything in the manor gorgeous, he would have expected it to be all done in greens as the tent had been, but the walls of the hallway were a pale blue with ornately carved dark wood trim. The carpet that covered the stone floors was thick and cushy, he felt a bit guilty that he was still wearing his shoes. They finally came to two dark wood doors that opened up to a large room with a curving grand staircase. Many doors led off of the room and Harry knew that he would probably end up getting lost more than once during his stay. He followed Tonks up the staircase and to the hallway leading right.

"OK Harry, this is the east wing, your suite is the second door on the left. You will be sharing with Ron; it's kind of like the seventh year quarters, two bedrooms sharing one bath and a common room. Most of your friends will be staying down this hallway too, the twins have the first door on the right, Ginny and Hermione will be the first door on the left. I think Mr. Lovegood and his daughter will be staying in this wing as well along with Professor McGonagal, hers is the fourth on the left." She pointed out the different doors as she walked with Harry to his door and began searching around in her robes, finally pulling out a scrap of parchment.

"All the doors have passwords, but there is a master override on all of them just in case of an emergency, um let's see your password is Canary Creams, Fred and George were the ones to redo all of the ones in this wing." The door swung open to reveal a small sitting room, there was one couch and two wing back chairs placed in front of a white marble fireplace. Paintings of landscapes and magical beasts lined the walls along with two floor to ceiling bookcases full of reading material. There were two doors leading out of the back of the room, presumably to the bedrooms. The room was decorated in a rich red with gold accents and he wondered if it had been redone in Gryffindor colors just for him.

"Is everyone here already?" Harry asked walking over and opening door on the left, a giant four poster bed much like the one in the tent took up most of the space in the room. A window on either side of the bed let in the bright sunlight and Harry squinted a bit even with the spell to protect his eyes. This room unlike the common room was done in light earth tones and felt very relaxing.

"No, they went back to the Burrow a few hours ago to collect some last minute items, I think they are spending the night there and coming back early tomorrow. Hermione and the Grangers will be here tomorrow as well, they wanted to pack up their house before they came." Harry pulled his trunk and Hedwig's cage from his pocket, placed them on the ground and unshrunk both. Another door to the right opened to a small hallway connecting both rooms to a decent sized bathroom with two sinks, separate cabinets, and mirrors. There was a tub much like the prefects bathroom, but on a much smaller scale fully equipped with multiple faucets and shower heads.

"Oh I bet Malfoy is happy with this arrangement, muggles, mudbloods, and blood-traitors all living happily under his roof." Tonks laughed quietly and then looked sadly at Harry as he came out from exploring the bathroom.

"I know that you don't like the Malfoy's, and with good reason. I don't think anyone in the Order would have willingly trusted anyone with the last name Malfoy, and the only reason we are trusting him now is that there is no way that he can betray us. He is ready to give up everything to get his son back, and we are going to try are hardest to help him. I think You-Know-Who might have made a grave mistake getting on the bad side of the Malfoy family." They walked back into the common room as they talked and Harry leaned against one of the couches as Tonks tripped over the hearth rug and sat in one of the chairs, blushing at her clumsiness.

"What do you mean by that, all I have ever seen Lucius do is botch one mission after another for Voldemort, why would him helping the Order do us any good, well aside the accommodations that is." Tonks was about to answer when a male voice interrupted her

"Because being a Malfoy is what all purebloods once strived to be, there are rumors that a lot of the other pureblood family's are not happy with what You-Know-Who has done to Draco. They can see their children in his place, and it scares them." Both Tonks and Harry looked over from the couch to see Blasie Zabini leaning against door frame.

"And what of your family Zabini?" Harry asked harshly, not comfortable around his Slytherin classmate.

"My mother is dead, she waited too long to choose a side and You-Know-Who made an example of her." Harry saw only a few seconds of emotion on Zabini's face, and he felt a pang of regret at his harsh tones.

"Mad-Eye sent me up; the meeting is starting in 15 minutes, and tell him I'm not his damn errand boy." Blaise glared at Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini, come on Harry we can get you unpacked after the meeting." She nodded at Blaise and he left the room, entering the door across from Harry's and slamming it behind him.

"He was already here when we came; apparently his mom was killed just before...." Tonks hesitated and let a breath out before she continued.

"She was killed a few days before the attack on the school, but no one knew anything was wrong until she didn't pick her son up at the train station. The school sent him here and he was the one who sent a message to the school that Bellatrix had come for Narcissa." They were walking down the stairs Harry a bit in front of Tonks, worried she might trip, he stopped and looked back at her.

"Blaise did that? Wow. But why was his mom left there alone? Shouldn't her house elves have told someone that she was dead?" Harry was impressed that Blaise had the guts to send for help, or maybe he thought that he would be next if he didn't.

"They were all killed as well, it was all quite brutal, but the deatheaters had a point to make." She looked a bit sick, maybe she was one of the aurors on the case.

"And that point was?" Harry asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Choose sides or pay the consequences." They had passed downs a few more hallways and came into a high ceilinged circular room. There was only one other door leading from the room, and all around the walls were pictures with names and dates under them. It was the Malfoy family tree and standing in front of the far wall was a blond haired woman with her back facing them. As they drew closer to her Harry could hear that she was talking to herself in hushed tones and Tonks leaned close to Harry's ear.

"I'm going to go find Mr. Malfoy, he is the only one that can get her away from the scroll when she is like this." She whispered, Harry nodded and Tonks went back out they way they came. He walked a few more steps towards the woman, but still could not understand what she was saying.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said as he got close enough to recognize the cruel woman he had seen in Madam Malkin's almost a year ago. She looked around 10 years older than he had remembered; her skin was sickly pale and her eyes bloodshot and red rimmed with deep black circles under them. Narcissa stared intently at the wall in front of her; Harry followed her gaze to the giant tapestry and found himself looking at a picture of Draco, the very last name on the bottom of the massive family tree.

"He is still alive; the scroll would say if he wasn't." Harry wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself. He felt he should try and offer some comfort to this woman, a mother worried for the life of her only child, but he didn't think it would be welcome.

"Cissa darling, you were supposed to stay in your rooms and wait for me, remember?" She didn't respond to her husband's surprisingly soft tone and continued to look at the wall, rooted to the spot that told her with certainty that her son was alive. Lucius placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around, she protested for only a moment before allowing herself to be led out of the room. Harry watched them as they left before he turned back to look at the spot where Narcissa had been staring. Tonks moved toward the door she had been leading them too, but turned around and walked back to Harry when she realized he wasn't following.

"How is the scroll able to know when a person on it dies?" Harry asked. He looked up from Draco's name tracing back with his eyes all the people that had come before him.

"Well, when a person is put on the scroll, a small part of a person's magic is placed there as well, so when they die, that part of their magic dies with them and the scroll records the date of death when the magic disappears." He gaze had once again returned to the captivating blond boy, sneer in place even in this picture.

"But how does one get on the scroll, when they are born or is it as soon as the mother gets pregnant?"

"No, not anymore. A lot of the pureblood family trees used to self update as soon as a child was conceived using blood magic to monitor the family members, but that had the potential to allow on the tree people they would otherwise not want." Her voice turned bitter and her hair began to get a bit of a reddish tone to it.

"What do you mean?" He could probably guess, but Tonks looked like she needed to vent.

"Well take me for instance, I'm not on the Black family tree, but if it was self updating I would be, and then the Black family would have to admit that there was a mudblood in their family line." She rolled her eyes at the word mudblood.

"Yeah that makes sense in a pureblooded stick up the arse sort of way, so how does one get on the scroll." Harry gave her a small smile trying to encourage her to continue.

"Well you would have to have the permission of the head of the family and then drip some of their blood or if the child isn't born yet the pregnant mothers blood onto the scroll to prove that they are indeed of the Malfoy line."

"If this is the Malfoy family tree, then why is Sirius on here?" He pointed towards his beloved Godfathers picture; it seemed to be the only one out of the lot that was smiling.

"The Malfoy's are kind of like the linage record keepers of the purebloods, this room is magically linked to almost all of the other pureblooded family trees and when they get updated this one does as well. In this room they always know when someone is born and when they die. Many of the other families also consult them so as to prevent inbreeding from happening to often in the bloodlines. Though with some of these families, there tree looks more like a straight stick." Harry had a good laugh at that comment and indeed some of the families on the wall showed a tendency to marry only close relatives. He looked again at the part of the wall that showed the Black family and Sirius' intact name and picture on the scroll. Its seems the Malfoy's didn't believe in burning holes into their family tree. Beside Sirius was a picture of his brother Regulus, they looked a lot alike, but while Sirius' picture showed him as an older man, Regulus was still shown in his teens, a testament to how young he had died.

"They never found out what happened to him, he just disappeared one day, I don't think anyone would have known if not for the scroll that he was even dead." Harry looked back at Tonks; she was looking at Regulus' picture as well.

"Did you know him?" Harry turned back to the wall, Regulus wasn't quite as handsome as his brother had been at that age, but the resemblance was still striking.

"No, I was only 5 when he died....truthfully I had no clue he ever even existed until I first joined the Order and saw his name on the Black family scroll in Grimmauld Place. Mum didn't really talk about her family much. Come on now Harry, we are probably late for the meeting as it is." Harry thoughts strayed back to Draco as he turned from the scroll to follow Tonks.

'Would Draco die young as Regulus had? Would his picture stay as it was forever?' He paused at the door and looked once more at the two faces on the scroll.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

June 5, 1980 ~

Regulus Arcturus Black

August 4, 1961~ March 6, 1979

"Arcturus.....RAB" Harry whispered.

"What was that Harry?" Harry walked quickly through the door to catch up.

"Oh nothing Tonks." Harry's mind was racing as he turned and followed her back to the dining room....could Sirius' brother really be the same person from the locket....he needed to talk to Hermione and Ron.

*--------*

"You can't trust him Lyra!" McGonagall pleading voice echoed through the slightly open door of her room and into the hallway where Harry had been walking back to his room after the meeting. It had only been a quick session to catch Harry up on the few things that had happened since he had left for the summer. Many of the things they had to say Harry had already heard from Lyra when they were brewing the potion. Harry decided quickly that they were keeping things from him again, and was refused any kind of answer when he asked what they were doing about trying to rescue Draco.

"It could be our only chance and I am taking it Auntie Minnie. I'm sorry, I will be back soon." Harry ducked into his room and eased the door shut just at Lyra walked by. Neither she nor McGonagall had been at the earlier meeting and he hadn't realized they were even in the manor. He waited until her footsteps had stopped echoing in the hall before he exited the room and crept towards the study.

"Foolish girl, running off alone, she going to get herself killed just like her father." McGonagall said, not loud, but enough for Harry to hear the anguish in her voice.

"She is a smart young woman Minerva, and she is my only hope right now." The door was closed, but he thought that it was Lucius' voice. He heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door and he hurried back to his room and sat heavily on the couch.

'What is going on? Why would his head of house be talking with Lucius Malfoy in her private rooms? He tried to think of any sort of reason for this strange behavior but his mind was overworked with all he had learned today. He got up from the couch and moved into his bedroom, undressed, and crawled into bed. His mind was still racing, but his body was ready for a long nights rest and sleep overtook him swiftly.


	10. Interesting Visions

**A/N Happy Birthday Harry!!!!**

**Beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

"Harry, do you think we could have ever been friends?" They were in the forest again, sitting on soft moss in a clearing by a small stream. A doe was grazing nearby on the green shoots of grass, and sunlight was streaming down on them, keeping their skin delightfully warm. Harry was leaning back against a tree, the rough bark digging into his naked back, but the smooth pale body in front of him made up for the discomfort. The feeling of hands pulling Harry's arms tighter around the equally naked body sitting between Harry's outstretched legs, the pale back in front of him flushed with his chest.

"What do you mean Draco, we are friends." The vibrations from the blonde's sad laugh sent pleasant feelings all through the dark haired boy's body. He bent his head down to Draco's shoulder to taste the skin there, it was salty and sweet, spicy and savory, he couldn't get enough. Draco moaned and turned his head to the side, his long hair falling over his other shoulder, offering his neck to Harry.

"This...this isn't real...we can't be real Harry." Draco panted through his words as Harry assaulted his pulse point and moved to his collarbone, his hands were moving all over Draco's chest rubbing his nipples until they were hard beads between his fingertips. Draco's hands moved to Harry's thighs, kneading the muscles with his fingers, and pressing himself back to rub Harry's hard cock.

The forest was growing dark now, and thorny vines began twisting their way around the plants and trees surrounding them. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's hardness and with the other hand he reached up to turn the blonde's face to him. Draco's entire body tensed as Harry's hand started stroking him. He touched Draco's cheek, felt a trail of wetness there and then he tried to turn the face toward his own. Draco resisted and turned his face forward, pushed his body up and spread his legs over Harry's, the blonde's knees on either side of Harry's thighs, touching the dead moss below them. Draco reached back and took hold of Harry's cock and with a swift motion impaled his pale body with it. Harry threw his head back with a deep moan, and grabbed Draco's hips with both hands. He couldn't believe how tight Draco was, how good he felt. Harry closed his eyes, rested his head between Draco's shoulder blades and took a deep breath, the air tasted like copper. Draco began to move on top of him, Harry kept his eyes closed, kissing Draco's spine and trying hard not to come so soon. He moved one hand from Draco's hips and wrapped it back around the blonde's hardness, matching the pace of the body moving swiftly on top of his.

Neither noticed as the plants around them were choked out by the vines, and the doe that had been grazing nearby now laid dead on the ground, wrapped in the coils of a giant snake. Their skin was covered in sweat, Harry's hips rising to meet Draco's as he rode him hard. They were both so close and with a final thrust Harry came in Draco's tight passage, biting Draco's shoulder as Draco had done to him before. The pale body kept up his pace, riding out his lover's orgasm before finally coming hard all over Harry's hand, his inner muscles squeezing almost painfully around the dark haired boy's cock. Harry again rested his head on Draco's back, he darted his tongue out to taste the pale skin again, but all he tasted was copper. He opened his eyes and leaned back from the pale body, where moments before there was pure unmarked skin, now were torn flesh and half healed gashes. Harry pulled out of Draco quickly and turned the blonde around to face him. Draco's angular face was bruised and swollen, fear and anger was written across his features where Harry was sure unadulterated bliss had shown only moments ago. Draco's gray eyes bore into green and his voice was hollow.

"We can't be real if I'm dead Potter."

Harry woke up quickly and stumbled to the bathroom, retching into the toilet while tears were pouring down his face. He hesitantly stood and walked over to the sink to wash his face and rinse out his mouth. Leaning over the sink Harry closed his eyes and tried to recall probably the best and worst dream he had ever had.

'Okay, so do I actually like Draco, or is this some kind of guilt complex?' Harry turned on the faucets to the bath, deciding to soak away the mess he had left in his boxers as he thought about the dream. He pealed of the sticky boxers, balled them up and threw them in the clothes bin before stepping into the hot bath. He laid his head back against the cool marble and began to analyze his dream. Being with Draco, and in him felt right, then fleeting images of himself on his hands and knees while Draco pounded into him flew across his mind.

'Wait that didn't happen in the dream...perhaps this isn't the first dream like this I have had.' After a few more minutes of deliberation Harry still hadn't decided whether it was guilt or true feelings for the blonde that had led to the dreams. He washed his hair and body, preparing to get out of the bath, but the imagery that he had been recalling began to make him quite hard. Harry reached under the hot water and tried to bring up an image of Ginny as he wrapped his hand around himself. She was on her knees, tongue darting between her sinfully red lips before she wrapped her mouth around his cock. She began bobbing her head, sucking hard on the head of his cock before pulling his hardness back fully into her mouth. He tried to force himself to moan at the vision, but the imagery which used to be his favorite for wanking just wasn't enough this time. Harry reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls, then moved down to the skin behind them. Biting his lip he looked around the bathroom almost afraid to see Ginny hiding in the corner, before he pushed a finger against his hole. It stung a bit as he tried to work the finger into himself, but the warm water was helping and soon he had it in all the way to the last knuckle. Squirming a bit at the strange sensation he was causing himself, he pulled the finger back out and tried to push a second in beside the first, the sting was more intense but he bit his lip harder and pushed it all the way in, inadvertently brushing against something inside him. Harry moaned and curled his fingers to hit that spot again, then began thrusting himself against his fingers. He tried again to imagine it was Ginny doing this to him, but instead his mind supplied him the image of Draco's long fingers pressing into him and his mouth around his cock, sucking him. Harry came harder than he ever had, his spunk floating to the top of the water and Draco's name was on his lips.

Harry washed off again and let the water out of the tub before wrapping a towel around himself. He walked back into his bedroom, and collapsed onto his bed, still reeling from that amazing orgasm and the images he came to. Harry decided he would have to see Draco again before he made up his mind about what he would do.

'But what if I never see him again... what if the Order doesn't save him... what if he is already dead?' That thought sent Harry jumping off his bed, he opened his trunk, still unpacked from yesterday and threw on the first set of clothes he found before grabbing his wand and ripping open his bedroom door. The light from the small common room hit his eyes and made Harry hiss in pain, he quickly retreated back to his darkened bedroom and cast the spell to protect his eyes. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the spell, his back pressed against the door, before rushing out of room. He didn't meet anyone as he ran through the manor towards the room he had been in yesterday. Finally, the names of all the pureblood families in the wizarding world surrounded him, but he only cared about one name right now. He rushed over to the far wall, and almost collapsed with relief when he saw that Draco's date of death is still blank. He stood there for a few minutes, staring at the face that had been haunting his dream and as of this morning, fantasy.

"Wow Potter, you look like crap" Harry turned around quickly to see Blaise standing in the arched doorway that he himself had just come through. He tried to will himself to get mad at the Slytherin's comment, but he decided it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah I know... bad dreams." Blaise was still now leaning on the doorframe, examining his perfectly manicured nails, looking quite bored but a bit confused as well; perhaps he was expecting Harry to be mad at him for pointing out the obvious. Harry sighed and walked towards him, Blaise stood up straight before Harry got too close and turned away from the room.

"Zabini" Blaise stopped and looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"I'm sorry about your mum... I didn't mean to be so rude yesterday, I just didn't know... and I know that is no excuse, but...well I'm just sorry." Blaise had turned around fully during the rambling apology, but his face remained impassive. Harry sighed again, feeling a bit down that his apology was not going well. Blaise turned back around and started walking, Harry slowly moving behind him to go back to his rooms.

"This way Potter, we are all having breakfast in the dining hall, if it is up to me I would just eat in my room, but I think the Weasel's mom is worried about my lack of company." Harry smiled a bit, knowing that in his own Slytherin way Blaise had accepted his apology. They walked together in silence until they reached the dining hall. Harry had yet to be in this room yet, as they had eaten dinner during the Order meeting last night. The room was huge and looked more like ball room than a dining hall, the table in the middle of the room was just as long as the house tables in the great hall of Hogwarts, but much more expensive looking. This was the first room Harry had seen in the manor that was done in the traditional Slytherin colors, dark green and sliver were apparent all around him and made for a beautiful effect. No less that five crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, splashing rainbows of light all around the room. Harry suddenly found himself on his butt on the floor, arms behind himself so he wouldn't fall the rest of the way and a lap full of Ginny clinging to his waist.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to knock you over." She had the decency to look embarrassed but didn't move from where she was almost, straddling him in front of the Malfoys, Grangers, Zabini, and half of the Order.

"I have missed you so much, I wanted to come visit when Ron and Hermione did, but mum wouldn't let me." She got off of him slowly and Harry's face glowed red as he tried to get up. Blaise was sneering down at them and rolled his eyes before walking away to take an open seat beside Mrs. Malfoy. Harry walked over to the table, and much to Ginny's disappointment sat between Ron and Bill. There was no talking at the table, and the only sounds came from the clinking of silverware on expensive china. Harry looked over to Hermione and smiled, she was sitting in between her parents and she smiled back and mouthed "talk later" before going back to her food. In all there were thirteen people sitting at the table, six on each side and Lucius at the head. To Mr. Malfoy's right was his wife then Zabini, Fleur, Bill, Harry and Ron at the end. Across from Ron was Mr. Granger then Hermione, Mrs. Granger, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Moody who sat to Mr. Malfoy's left. Harry finally broke the silence and asked where everyone else was. It was Remus who answered him

"Well Professor McGonagall went back to Hogwarts early this morning to pick up some personal items, since she will be staying here for the next few days. There were quite a number of attacks last night by death eaters, and Bill, Moody and I just got back in. Tonks, Arthur and most of the rest of the Order are just finishing up paperwork for the processing of new prisoners."

"Who was caught?"

"No one in the hierarchy, probably just some new recruits without much experience." Moody was shoveling food into his mouth, but had the decency to stop when he talked, unlike Ron.

"The twins are still at the shop, but Charlie will be coming in tonight, the last batch of eggs finally hatched so he is going to take some time off to help out with the Order." Half masticated toast was flying out in little bits as he spoke and he could tell Mrs. Weasley was just about to yell at him for his manners when Harry interrupted her.

"What's about Lyra?" Narcissa looked up from the table for the first time and actually looked like she was listening to the conversation. And Moody's eyes, which had been staring directly at Lucius turned towards Harry.

"She left last night, we aren't sure where she went." Remus looked at Lucius with narrowed eyes as he said.

"But doesn't Professor McGonagall know?" Maybe she hadn't told them about talking to Lyra last night before she went back to Hogwarts.

"Why would she know Harry?" Remus asked turning back to face him, everyone's eyes were on him now, except for Narcissa who had gone back to stare at the table.

"Cause Lyra was talking to her right before she left." Everyone looked confused, except for Lucius who was looking a tad angry.

"What did she say Harry?" He was about to speak when Lucius interrupted him.

"You know Mr. Potter, it is not polite to eavesdrop on others' conversations." Harry glared at him.

"Well maybe you should learn to close the door properly, I heard Professor McGonagall yelling at Lyra from down the hall." His voice was very loud and he felt bad when he saw Narcissa flinched.

"Yelling? What was she yelling about Harry?" Mrs. Weasley looked worried.

"Um.. She said 'Lyra you can't trust him' then Lyra said it was their only chance and that she was taking it, then she left" Lucius was giving him a death glare and Harry had to look away, his eyes looked so much like Draco's had in his dream.

"Was there anything else Harry?" Harry looked back up to Remus.

"Professor McGonagall said Lyra was foolish and was going to get herself killed, just like her father, and then Mr. Malfoy said she was a smart girl and that Lyra was his only hope." All eyes went to Lucius and Moody grabbed his arm.

"Let's go Lucius, we need to talk." Lucius got up gracefully and Moody let his arm go, following him towards a side door. Remus followed suit and all three left the room. Blaise left soon after helping Mrs. Malfoy out of the room as well.

"Mom...Dad, me and Ron need to talk to Harry, will you both be alright on your own?" the Grangers nodded to their daughter and Ron and Harry quickly got up. Ginny looked at Harry, she seemed a bit disappointed that she wasn't invited, but the three friends left quickly before she could invite herself.

-------

"Where do you think Lyra ran off to?" Ron asked as Harry led them down the halls to the room with the family tree.

"I don't know Ron, but McGonagall was pretty upset." They were talking in hushed tones, but their voices still echoed throughout the long hallway.

"It is "Professor McGonagall", Harry and it is probably something to do with Draco." Harry slowed a bit to think over Hermione's words, and it made sense. He hoped that she would be okay, Draco was in the middle of Voldemort's hideout in his last vision.

"Why do you think that Hermione? And since when do you call him Draco?"

"Since it is too confusing to call him Malfoy when you are in the Malfoy Manor, Ronald, and why else would Mr. Malfoy care if it wasn't about his son?"

"Yeah I suppose." Harry flushed, thinking about Draco again. Was Lyra really going to help Draco? How the hell would she even know where to find him?

"Here Hermione, look at this." Harry said dragging her over and pointing at Regulus' name when they entered the room. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to the room with the family tree to show them Regulus' name on the scroll.

"This could be it Harry, what do you know about him?" Hermione seemed very excited and he looked out of the corner of his eyes to make sure Draco's name was unchanged.

"Not much, Sirius said that he got in too deep as a death eater and tried to back out so he was killed. Tonks said they never found out what had happened to him and the scrolls were the only reason they knew he had died."

"We should go to the library Harry, we need to find a way to get us safely into Grimmauld Place and search around, if Regulus is really R.A.B. Maybe he left a clue to where the locket is." They spent the entire rest of the day in Lucuis's private library searching for a way to re-ward the old headquarters without having to have the blood of every family member. Ginny brought in some food around lunch time and ate with them, she talked with Harry about what she had done since he had seen her at school, but as soon as they finished eating she quickly got bored watching the three of them read.

"Well this book has nothing about redoing wards, but if you want to strip off someone's skin in one long even piece, it gives you a detailed map of how to do it." both Harry and Hermione looked up at Ron from their books.

"God we are never going to find anything at this rate." They had long ago finished dinner, brought to them by one of the many Malfoy house elves, Hermione tried to talk to him (at least Harry thought it was a he), but the house elf only shook its head and told her that it had been warned about the crazy witch trying to set them free before apparating out of the room.

"Well I'm going to sleep, we can look into some more tomorrow." Ron got up out of his chair and stretched, cracking his back and accidentally pushing his crotch precariously close to Hermione's face. Hermione's face tinged pink and she shut her book quite hard and stood up as well.

"We are going to bed now Harry, are you coming?" Harry was half asleep, but he was determined to finish the last chapter of the book he was reading through.

"I'll be up in a few minutes, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Harry." they chimed in unison as they left the room. Harry looked back to the door and smirked.

'At least someone was getting some' Harry thought before turing back to his book.

-------

A crash brought Harry to awareness, he had fallen asleep reading in the library, drooling on a priceless first edition. He cautiously made his way into the entrance of the manor to see what had happened, wand out and ready. Narcissa and Lucius were already there, bending over one of the bodies on the stone floor. Blood was pooling around them both, soaking into the edge of the plush carpet. Professor McGonagall was kneeling over the other, Harry saw Charlie running into the room carrying a box full of potion bottles. Arthur and Molly were standing to the side, clearly wanting to help, but trying to stay out of the way. Harry could hear Remus in the other room talking to someone in the Floo.

"I need blood replenisher, open his mouth Narcissa, we have to get this in him quickly" Lucius was waving his wand over the body nearest to him, muttering healing spell after healing spell. Harry could see a mass of long black hair coming from the body beside his head of house, it was Lyra.

"Is she okay Minerva?" Narcissa asked, pouring a third bottle of blood replenishing potion into the mouth of the other filthy body, tears running down her face. Professor McGonagall was running her wand over Lyra's prone form, casting the same diagnostic spells he had seen Madame Pomfrey cast over him numerous times.

"I think she will be fine, her leg seems to have been hit by a bone-breaking curse that punctured the skin, but aside from that her magic is drained. A few days rest and she should be back to her old self." McGonagall used a spell to set the bone and healed the skin around it, then transfigured one of the chairs sitting next to the wall into a couch and levitated Lyra over onto it. Charlie was already waiting beside the couch with another bottle of blood replenisher and a potion to refuse her bones together at the break. McGonagall looked ready to cry as she turned to take in the conditions of the other person, still lying quite still on the floor. Harry moved closer to where Lucius and his wife were, huddling together over the other person on the floor, talking quietly. Lucius then stood, body in his arms bridal style and turned around to leave the room. Harry gasped at the conditions of his once nemesis, Draco looked even worse than he had seen him in his vision. Hair matted with so much dirt and blood so that it was no longer blond but a dingy brown, his pale skin and clothes were also covered in dirt, blood, and grime that you couldn't tell where his clothes began and ended. But the most haunting were his once beautiful and expressive gray eyes, they were wide open, but nothing shown out of them, alive in body, but with cold dead eyes.

A/N Sorry this took so long, I had to register for my college classes and go buy all my books and shit.

Thank you all for reading and for your reviews. They make me so happy:)


	11. Potion Stained Fingers

**A/N Sorry for taking so long again and leaving you with such a short chapter**

**Now Beta'd by Night the Storyteller**

The morning after Lyra came back with Draco was a disaster, most of the Order were in an uproar about how Lyra was able to find Draco and get him back. McGonagall wasn't talking about what she knew, and the Malfoys were refusing to leave Draco's bedside. Remus had contacted Madam Pomfrey by floo as soon as Lyra and Draco came back, and both of them were put into healing comas. The scene Harry walked into at breakfast was shear insanity.

"But that is the problem isn't it, how long has she known where he is? And how did she find out? Potter's vision proved the Malfoy boy was in the same location with You-Know-Who. If she can get in, then why hasn't she done it before? I'm sure there are many more prisoners that could be saved." Moody's eye was swirling in its socket as he yelled around the breakfast table, as if he was trying to search the room for an adequate answer.

"We need to wake her up now and question her."

"You will do no such thing, Madam Pomfrey has given strict orders that neither Lyra nor Draco will be woken until at least the 28th." said Professor McGonagall, who was gripping her spoon tightly, and lips pursed in anger.

"Minerva we have been patient, we have trusted your judgment on this girl and went against our instincts to let her join the Order without knowing anything about her. We need to know more! How was she able to discern Draco's location when every tracking spell we have used has come back empty? How was she able to get past the wards of You-Know-Who's hideout, retrieved Draco, and get him back through the wards we have surrounding the manor when we haven't key'd them to allow Draco access." Remus was trying to remain calm, but the very air in the room was crackling with tension.

"Well I don't know about the tracking spells, but isn't the ability to break through any wards what made the shadow demons so feared?" Harry asked and McGonagall's face paled.

"What do you mean by shadow demon, Harry?" Molly asked, and everyone was giving him questioning looks, except Professor McGonagall who looked at him sternly.

"Well..um..Lyra said she was part shadow demon, that her mum took the same potion as I did." He was a bit nervous about telling them, it was obvious neither McGonagall nor Lyra had said anything about it, he hadn't even had the time to tell Ron and Hermione what he had found out about Lyra.

"Potion? What potion?" It was Kingsley who spoke this time. The questions concerning how Lyra was able to bring Draco back had caused a full meeting of the Order. Many faces Harry did not know, but all were looking at him.

"Beast blood, I can't remember the Latin term, she didn't tell you about it?" His voice was quiet and he felt like he was a child tattling on his friends.

"She was supposed to be teaching you occlumency Harry, but not shoving dark potions down your throat." Moody was yelling again, and Remus put up his hands to try and calm him down.

"Moody please, we can't find out any information with you yelling like that, this is not an interrogation." Moody huffed, but let Remus continue.

"You need to try and remember the Latin name for the potion, Harry, it is very important." Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair, hoping that it would somehow jog his memory.

"I have the potion notes in my truck, let me go get them." Harry made to stand, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"It's called Ferinus Consanguinitas." There were a few gasps at the name, and now everyone's gaze was directed to Hermione.

"You knew about this?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes were wide with disbelief that Hermione, whom she considered as a member of her own family, had lied to her.

"Well we thought you all knew too, we didn't know you would send her to Privet Dr. without discussing exactly how she was going to help Harry!" Hermione looked down at her plate, she was almost in tears and Ron who sat beside her put his hand on hers in comfort.

"Who are 'we'?" Again Mrs. Weasley spoke, but in a softer tone as she saw the guilt in Hermione's posture.

"Me and Ron." She gave Ron an apologetic look, and all around the table people were turning to their neighbors talking about the possible effects of the potion. This reminded Harry of Hogwarts in the great hall when Dumbledore announced the Tri-wizard tournament.

"Okay, calm down everyone. Harry, how long ago did you take the potion?" Everyone's eyes were back on Harry, who looked to Remus before answering his question.

"It was on the full moon, so that would be around six days ago." again everyone went back talking amongst themselves, Ron and Hermione both gave him weak smiles then Remus spoke up again.

"Could someone please go get Madame Pomfrey? I believe she is still with Draco." Ron stood up and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze.

"I'll go, where is his room?" everyone looked to Minerva.

"It's the last door at the end of the hallway where your rooms are, and please get the potion notes from Harry's room as well." Ron nodded to Professor McGonagall and left the tension filled room. Harry only wished he could get up and leave. Moody then turned to Harry's head of house.

"Did you know about this Minerva? That Lyra was going to give him a highly illegal potion?" Professor McGonagall looked affronted that he would even ask a question like that, but her answer was interrupted by Harry.

"Illegal!! Why is it illegal?" Harry looked around the table worried, 'was it dangerous and Lyra didn't tell him?'

"The Ministry of Magic is highly opposed to combining creature blood and magic with that of wizards." Moody's electric blue eye had stopped moving and both eyes were staring at Professor McGonagall.

"It is still used in France, zat is 'ow our family acquired Veela blood. My grandparents 'oped zat it would make our line magically stronger, zere 'ad been a few squibs born in zee last generation." Fleur didn't look at all bothered with the conversation and was taking delicate bites out of her omelet. Then Ron and Pomfrey came back into the room, and the mediwitch was caught up on what they had learned so far, while Hermione read aloud the potion description and passage from the book. Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Harry before telling him to open his mouth. She grabbed one of his top canine teeth and wiggled it, Harry flinched a bit at the pain it caused, then pulled away from the grasping fingers.

"I suspect you will be losing all four of your canine teeth over the next few days. You have others growing in your jaw and they will need the room soon enough. As for the rest of you there seems to be no damage, your muscle structure has changed a bit though, as well as your eyes. That must have been quite painful." Pomfrey then shone a light into Harry's eyes, and this stung even with the darkening spell.

"Lyra kept me asleep the day after she gave me the potion, she said she felt guilty about not telling me it was going to hurt, so she cast sleeping spells on me." Harry was poked and prodded in front of everyone for a few more minutes before being declared healthy. Most of the people at the table let out a sigh of relief as Harry sat back down.

"Now before I go, Lyra knew that you would have questions so she has asked me to give this to you all. Under no circumstances are you to wake her or young Mr. Malfoy, am I understood?" There was a general murmur of assent as the mediwitch set down a bottle full of silvery liquid on the table.

-------

The room was full of witches and wizards, all dressed in the robes of death eaters. They were all talking and laughing, planning for the attacks that would begin soon. The group observing the memory stayed quiet at the request of one slightly insane ex-auror, he didn't want to miss anything because the rest of them couldn't keep their mouths shut. A slender figure moved away from the main group and down the halls of the building. She looked around, mask still in place on her face, then pulled out a stylized medallion from her robes. Two stars were placed at the top of the medallion flanked by large dogs standing on their hind legs. There was a sword below the stars and it was moving as she walked, she followed where the tip pointed her far into the compound. She rounded a corner and saw two other death eaters coming her way, and she ducked into a room before they could see her, the door opened behind her though and she quickly hid behind a large tapestry as the two from the hallway came into the room. They were laughing and obviously a bit drunk, a crash was heard followed by tearing fabric. The figure behind the tapestry peeked out from her hiding place to see the two very male death eaters ripping at each others cloths, tongues tangled together. The person behind the tapestry leaned back against the wall and took off her mask. Narcissa Malfoy rolled her eyes before pulling a flask out of her robes, taking a drink and making a face at the taste. The scene suddenly changed, Narcissa now had her mask back on and was coming out from behind the tapestry, the two death eaters were now gone from the room. She leaned next to the door, listening for footsteps, before easing it open and going back into the hall. She pulled back out the medallion and again began following where the sword led. She went down a long staircase and it was only a few more minutes before the sword led her to a locked door. She put the medallion away and pulled a very ornate key from her sleeve, She tapped the door three times with the key and it swung open, the key dissolving into rust. She brushed off her hands and walked into the room. There was a shuffling in the corner and Narcissa's wand was out quickly.

"Mother? Is that you?" In a filthy corner of the room sat Draco Malfoy, covered in grime and blood. He looked barely conscious and the chains around his hands and feet were cutting deep into his skin.

"Draco? We have to get you out of these chains." She moved towards him, but he coward back from her.

"You are not my mother, your accent is wrong, who are you!!!" He started kicking at her as she tried to hold his leg down to undo the chains.

"Draco calm down, you are going to bring the whole place down on us." But her words were useless, he was beyond any calming, and was thrashing and screaming to try to get away.

"I'm sorry Draco. Stupefy." His eyes became glassy and lifeless before he slumped down against the wall. She removed the manacles from his hands and legs and carefully put him over one shoulder. She began retracing her steps, finally making it to the top of the staircase before looking quickly around the halls. The slender figure then looked down at her hand, it was bubbling, the polyjuice potion was wearing off and Narcissa's pale elegant fingers were quickly reverting to an equally delicate albeit potion stained hand. A curse suddenly tore through her leg shattering the thigh bone and she fell screaming in pain, both her wand and Draco were rolling away from her.

"Oh poor poor little Cissa, I didn't think after our last little encounter that you would be in any condition to visit again." Bellatrix stepped out from behind one of the heavy drapes that lined the walls, her arrogant voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But of course you couldn't leave your little coward of a son behind, really sister, could you be so stupid as to think I didn't put a tracking spell on him?" The polyjuice was almost completely gone now and the blond hair that had fallen out of the death eaters hood was now reverting to inky black.

"Who are you? You are not Narcissa Malfoy." Bellatrix raised her wand again, pointing it at the girl on the floor.

"Oh do you just figure that out? I wish all the death eaters were as smart as you." The strange mixed of accents that was Lyra's voice came out just as sarcastic as Bella's had been.

"Why you little bitch, Crucio!" Lyra rolled on the floor in pain, moving closer to Draco as she writhed on the ground. Bella finally broke the curse and walked over to where the girl was whimpering. She nudged her with her foot before kicking Lyra hard where the bone breaking curse had hit. The lower portion of the broken bone ripped through muscle and skin, blood was now pouring around the protruded white thighbone. Lyra screamed in pain again, trying to back away from the now laughing death eater. Bella walked calmly after her, and with maniacal smile crossing her features, she bent over and ripped the mask from Lyra's tear streaked face.

"And who might you be my dear? Is Cissa really that desperate to send a little girl to retrieve her pitiful son?" Footsteps could be heard down the long dark hall and Bellatrix looked a bit disappointed that her fun was about to be interrupted.

"And what pray tell are you doing Bellatrix?" A smooth deep voice spoke from around the corner, Severus Snape stepped into the hall, taking in the scene before him. He bent down to pick up Lyra's wand from where it had rolled away from her during Bellatrix's first curse.

"Ah Snape, how nice of you to join us, this little bitch is just about to tell me who she is and how she get in here, aren't you now, pet?" She spoke like a parent would talk to a disobedient child, standing back up to her full height before kicking Lyra once more. Lyra bit into her lip to keep from screaming out in pain, but more tears were falling from her eyes.

"Don't hold back little one, I love it when you scream." Bellatrix raised her wand again, grinning madly.

"Cru…"

"Avada Kedavra!" His potion stained fingers were curled tightly around Lyra's wand as Bellatrix's body fell to the floor. Lyra looked up at Snape through her tears and gave him a sad smile.

"Well I made a mess of things didn't I?" Snape quickly reached into his robes and pulled out a potion vial, kneeling down beside the injured girl.

"Open your mouth, it will restore some of your magic reserves." Lyra tipped her head back, following his orders, and Snape poured in the potion before shoving Lyra's wand back into her hand. More footsteps were echoing in the hall and Snape levitated Lyra over to a shadowy corner, then placed Draco's body in her arms.

"More are coming, get out of here now!" Snape hissed stepping back from the two teenagers.

"Come with us, if they find out it was you they will kill you." Lyra's voice was pleading, but Snape only shook his head, not meeting her eyes.

"I used your wand for the killing curse, so they can test mine if they wish, now go Lyra." More tears filled Lyra's eyes but she nodded reluctantly as the footsteps got louder, pulling Draco into a tighter embrace then they both dissolved into the shadows of the hallway.

Everything was suddenly very dark and Harry removed the spell protecting his eyes. He was surrounded by trees in a forest bathed in moonlight, Lyra and Draco were huddled on the ground in front of him, she pulled him close once again and they were now in the middle of a large meadow.

"I can't see anything, does anyone know what is going on?" Ron's voice echoed strangely in the memory.

"We were in a forest, but I think she apparated and now we are in a meadow." Harry looked around him, the meadow was surrounded on all sides by heavy trees.

"How can you tell Harry?" Ron asked again, his arms stretched out in front of him, trying to see if he could touch anything. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Hermione.

"Because of that potion, Harry can see in the dark." Hermione said grabbing hold of Ron's and Harry's forearms. A collective 'OH' was heard from the people behind Harry. Draco was curled on the ground beside Lyra, who was lying on her back looking as if she was about to pass out, when suddenly a howl sounded out from the forest surrounding the meadow.

"Fuck" she tried to roll back to her side, but it seemed all her energy was gone, the howling was getting louder and closer, more than one voice joining into the cacophony. Many in the group huddled together, momentarily forgetting that it was only a memory.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Hermione, who was holding both Harry's and Ron's arms in death grips.

"Werewolves, an entire pack by the sounds of it." said Lupin, he seemed able to see better in the low light than most of the group, but nowhere near as well as Harry.

"But last night wasn't the full moon, how could there be werewolves?" This came from Tonks, who was standing close to Lupin.

"Cause we aren't in our realm in this memory." Harry said watching. He could see the glow of at least a dozen eyes coming out of the forest, and Lyra was finally able to pull herself towards Draco, putting her arms around him once again. Another shift and they were now in the darkened entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, Lyra looked up from the floor, her eyes barely opened, gave a half smiled then collapsed.

A/N

Thanks for reading and for your reviews :)


	12. Bleeding Silver

**A/N god I hate all these conversation chapters, I don't think I pull them off very well, any advice would be welcome.**

**Now Beta'd by Night the Storyteller**

Those who had viewed the pensieve were now sitting silently around a circular table in the study by the entrance hall. Only a few of the Order members stayed behind to see the memory, the rest left to their jobs and homes with the promise of a swift update. The only Weasleys at the table were Ron, Bill, and Arthur, as Fred, George, and Charlie had not been present at the morning meeting. The twins went to work, while the dragon tamer had been up all night and refused to wake even when Mrs. Weasley sent in one of her famous howlers. The Weasley matriarch was currently planning out her eldest son's wedding in the manor gardens, Fleur and Ginny fought with her about almost all of the arrangements.

"What do you mean we weren't in our realm?" Kingsley finally broke the silence, he was the only person there that was not currently living in the manor.

"Lyra said shadow demons aren't from our realm, that they live in a world beside ours. I think that was where we were in the last part of the memory, in the forest and the meadow."

"Why are werewolves there, is it the full moon in the other realm?" Tonks was leaning close to Remus as she spoke.

"It is where the werewolves come from, Tonks. Lyra said when the shadow demons first came to our realm; they brought some of their animals with them. The animals went crazy and bit the humans, turning them into the first lycanthropes." Remus' eyes widened and he leaned forward, folding his arms on the table

"What else did she say about the werewolves Harry?" Moony's voice was quiet but insistent.

"She said the reason why you turn on the full moon is because the space between the realms is smallest, and that werewolves were used to hunt the shadow demons down. That is all I can remember her saying, but she can tell you a lot more than I can Professor." The werewolf nodded his head and smiled

"Call me Remus, please Harry"

"Sorry, Remus." Harry said with a smile, Kingsley was tapping his fingers on the table trying to get everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"We will have to talk to Lyra later to find out more about this other realm and find out if it can help in the fight against You-Know-Who, but right now does anyone have any clue on how she got to where Draco was, and how does Lyra know Snape?" Moody looked around the table, his normal eye stopped at Harry's head of house.

"Well we don't know they know each other, Snape was probably just trying to help Malfoy." Ron was looking between Moody and Professor McGonagall, the tension between the two ran high.

"He called her by her name Ron, and he knew to put her in the shadows so she could leave." Hermione gave Ron an exasperated look, and he blushed.

"Oh, right."

"Minerva, I know you are bound by an oath not to talk about Lyra, but is there anything that you can tell us?" Mr. Weasley's voice was pleasant but Professor McGonagall pursed her thin lips, making the wrinkles on her face more pronounced, it was a few moments before she spoke.

"Lyra apprenticed under Severus last summer, she had already gotten her potion's mastery the year before, and she wanted to learn how to teach potions. She was supposed to continue working with him through the school year, but when Albus let Severus take the DADA position, she returned to her old school to work under her previous teacher there. Albus tried to get her to stay on and work with Professor Slughorn, but she wouldn't have it." The occupants of the room were silent for a few minutes, processing this new piece of information.

"Did she know he is a death eater?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, she knew the entire situation with Severus being a spy, or at least what we thought the situation to be. Albus tried to convince her to join the Order prior to her leaving, saying that her unique abilities would be very useful in bringing down You-Know-Who. But Severus and I fought him on it, we thought she was too young and using her abilities takes a lot out of her, as her current condition can attest to. She came back after hearing about... about Albus' death, she felt personally betrayed by what Severus had done. Albus and her had become very close over the summer, I think like most of his students, she thought of him like a grandfather." Silence fell over the table, the shock of the Headmaster's death had long ago worn off, but the sorrow was still lingering.

"So now we understand how Snape and Lyra knew each other, were they close?" Mr. Weasley finally broke the silence, sniffling a bit.

"Yes, I managed to see Seve...Snape smile around her a few times over the summer, and they kept up correspondence during the school year." McGonagall was subdued in her answer.

"Were they romantically involved?" Moody always asked the blunt questions, and the golden trio all looked a bit sick at the thought of anyone being romantically involved with the greasy git.

"No, they were not." the tone of her answer left no room for discussion.

"Do they still communicate that you know of?" Tonks asked.

"She said she hadn't talked to him since a few days before the attack on Hogwarts."

"Alright, so Snape killed one of You-Know-Who's favorites to save his godson and his protege, are we sure that is the only reason?" Hermione looked around the room, seeing if anyone could think of anything else.

"I have given up on trying to guess that man's intentions, I think that if he hasn't already been killed by You-Know-Who for his actions last night, he should still be treated as any other death eater, capture if possible, kill if not." Moody's swirling eye swept the people around the table slowly, as if challenging someone to disagree.

"I agree," said Kingsley. "We will wait for Lyra to wake before discussing how she found Draco in the first place, it would do us no good to waste time on theories at this point. Likewise for how her abilities can help us in the future, agreed?" Everyone nodded their assent, then Moody placed a copy of his memories of the discussion for the other members to see so there would be no need to explain again, and the meeting was soon over with few pleasantries. Tonks and Remus left with Kingsley to the ministry, both looking very happy, though strangely a bit nervous, and Harry was told they were going to get their marriage license today. McGonagall went back to Hogwarts, Moody glared at her until she apparated away. He was quite angry of her for holding back information from the Order. The golden trio made their way back to Harry and Ron's room, Hermione grilling Harry on all he had learned about Lyra and the newly dubbed 'Shadow Realm'. They finally made it back and ate a hearty lunch sent up by the house elves. Harry left shortly after they ate, he felt very uncomfortable being around Ron and Hermione lately, it was difficult to be the third wheel. They gave a quick goodbye as he closed the door behind him and turned to leave the hall, but he didn't step forward. Instead he looked back over his shoulder towards the room that Draco was now sleeping in.

'I wonder if they would let me see him' Harry thought, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit how he felt about the blonde. He had decided to write off the dreams and "wanking incident" to guilt related stress, but taking that step towards his door would mean it was something more than just stress. He was saved from his deliberation by Charlie, who was quietly easing the door to Lyra's room closed.

"How is she Charlie?" Harry questioned, and Charlie jumped at his voice.

"Damn Harry, don't sneak up on people like that." Harry smirked knowingly.

"Sorry Charlie, didn't think a dragon tamer would be scared so easily." His tone was joking and Charlie rolled his eyes as they made their way towards the staircase, Harry a step behind.

"She is doing fine, her leg was pretty messed up, but Madam Pomfrey said it will be healed by the time she wakes." Harry nodded as they walked down the steps.

"So, are you two dating?" Charlie looked back at Harry then down to the floor and shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know Harry, I mean we had a great time when she came to visit the dragon preserve, but we have only talked a few times since."

"A great time hmm?" Charlie's smile grew big as he turned to look at the younger man, both stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell Harry." Charlie gave him a self satisfied smirk before continuing.

"Oh, dad said something about a memory of Lyra's that he wanted me to see, would you happen to know where I could find him?" It made Harry happy to hear Charlie say "dad", and not "my dad," it made him feel like he was really a part of their family.

"I don't know about Mr. Weasley, but the pensieve is in the study by the entrance hall."

"Oh thanks Harry." He flashed Harry a bright smile and turned towards the door that led to the entrance hall.

'Nice ass.' Harry thought as Charlie walked away. As soon as he realized what he was doing he splayed his hand across his face, shaking his head in disbelief that he had just checked out his best friend brother's butt.

'Okay, so maybe I am attracted to guys and this thing with Draco isn't just a fluke.' He started searching the house for Ginny, maybe seeing her would answer some of the questions that had been plauging his mind lately.

-------

Harry didn't find Ginny and was force to take her place with Mrs. Weasley setting up wedding decorations. He helped until dinner which Mrs. Weasley insisted on making it herself since her entire family would be joining them (minus Percy of course), and since she had such a big crowd to feed and no daughter in sight to help her, Harry was once again enlisted. Dinner was a loud event, once again all sat around the large table recounting the events of the night before and that morning, that was until Blaise showed up and the conversation shifted to Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding as well as Remus and Tonks' problem of getting a marriage license at the ministry. According to the new werewolf registration act passed by none other than Dolores Umbridge, the future spouse had to go to classes, so that they understood the dangers of a union with a werewolf before they could get a license to wed. Remus was ready to call the whole thing off, but Tonks had already signed up for the class and hopefully they would obtain their license within the week. Harry noticed Charlie was silent throughout most of dinner, only talking a little bit with Ginny when she wasn't chatting with Blaise. Perhaps Charlie didn't like what he saw in the pensieve. After dinner everything was blissfully uneventful and Harry fell into a deep sleep soon after he got in bed.

-------

"Merlin Harry why is it so dark in here?" Ron's voice cut through his dreams, which were once again about the blonde Slytherin sleeping a few doors down the hall. Ron was standing at the door of their shared bathroom, he was already dressed for the day, wand in hand.

"Give me a sec Ron and you can turn on some light." Harry cast the spell on his eyes after muttering a quick cleaning spell on his boxers. Ron flicked his wand and the curtains covering the tall windows opened, letting in the bright sunlight.

"Come on Harry, Lyra woke up this morning and Hermione is already there asking questions before Pomfrey shows up." Harry got dressed quickly, putting on a blue short sleeve muggle t-shirt and over sized baggy jeans, silently reminding himself to go shopping for clothes that fit him at the first opportunity. He brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face before donning his glasses and following his red headed friend out the door. Lyra's room turned out to be the last room on the left, right beside Draco's. Harry could hear Hermione already in the room as they entered.

Lyra's room did not have the common room that the others did, it was only a bedroom with two doors leading out of it, one seemed like it would go right into Draco's room. The owner of said room was currently reclining on a queen-sized four-poster bed, with black and silver bedclothes and drapes. She was dressed in a rather tight white t-shirt with the covers wrapped up around her stomach, and her long black hair was plated in two braids that fell over her shoulders. Hermione was sitting on the bed beside her, leaning on the headboard and Charlie was on her other side sitting in a chair beside the bed, Lyra's small hand wrapped in his. They all looked up at the new arrivals and Hermione motioned them to close the door and have a seat. Harry sat on the end of the bed while Ron pushed Hermione up from the headboard and sat behind against it pulling Hermione back to his chest. Both Ron and Harry smirked at Charlie and Lyra's joined hands, but he only smiled and tried to pretend he didn't notice where they were looking.

"So shadow demons can't actually hide their wings, only glamour them?" Lyra looked exhausted, there were deep black circles under her dark eyes, and her normally pale skin was tinged a bit gray. Hermione didn't even seem to realize how tired the girl beside her looked, her own eyes were bright and she had a parchment perched on her knees, quill moving fast, taking notes.

"Correct." Lyra managed a small smile at Hermione's enthusiasm.

"Wow you must be really good at glamor spells then, I can't even tell you have them." Hermione was trying to pat the air around Lyra's shoulders, which caused the ailing girl to laugh.

"Actually no, my wings never came in, you really have to need the wings for them to appear. Usually when a shadow demon child reached the age of thirteen, they would be thrown from a fledging tower that was always built in the city squares." Lyra looked down at her and Charlie's joined hands as she spoke, softly stroking his fingers with her thumb, Harry was starting to feel left out again, fifth wheel to the two couples, but Lyra's words snapped him out of his musing.

"Fledging tower? They threw their kids off towers?" All eyes were now on Lyra with looks of disbelief.

"Just like a baby bird that gets pushed from the nest to get them take flight, it is the need to fly that gets them to open their wings, and all non-winged shadow demons are called fledgling's, hence the name fledging tower. Not that shadow demons can actually fly, but when they jump from that high they can glide for a long time." Hermione went back to writing, but the three males in the room were still looking strangely at the pale girl.

"Oh come on Harry, they wouldn't intentionally kill their children, that is why I never got the chance to jump, they were worried that I wouldn't have wings, not being a pureblood. Not that I didn't try myself a few times, but I always had my broom with me, so I guess my mind knew that I really didn't need the wings." Charlie squeezed her hand a bit when her voiced turned a bit sad.

"It seems a bit strange for a race to have wings if they can't actually fly" Hermione was muttering to herself as she wrote, but Lyra was able to hear her comment.

"Well in some of the villages on the southern continent they still can use their wings to truly fly, but up north we gave up the ability for the silver in our veins."

"What do you mean?" The self-inking quill was once again posed over the paper, its owner looking intently at her source of information. Lyra seemed a bit scared of Hermione's enthusiasm and Ron and Harry snickered.

"In the south they don't have the wolves, so they didn't need the protection the silver offers, but in the north we were almost completely wiped out by wolves, the silver in our blood helps protect us from attacks." Harry opened his mouth to asked if Lyra meant werewolves but Hermione was already asking more questions.

"You actually have silver in your blood? But wouldn't that kill you?" Hermione never looked up from her page, and Ron was leaning over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

"Yes, the process of developing a potion able to add silver to our bloodstream was very deadly. It was hundreds of years before the time of the Egyptians when the first experiments were done. It all happened in secret, entire villages would go missing. At first it was thought the wolves killed them, hundreds at least, possibly thousands were taken, and when they found out what was happening the entire world went into an uproar. But by that time the technique was perfected and soon the people responsible were seen as heroes to most of the northern population. They saw the losses of those villages as acceptable for the gains the research provided." Oh no, Harry could see another S.P.E.W.-like rant coming on and both he and Ron braced for the onslaught.

"Thousands of people used as lab rats were acceptable?" Hermione's voice was harsh, like it was Lyra's fault that all those shadow demons died thousands of years ago.

"It was sad that they died, but many more would have been killed if not for their sacrifices, the werewolves had begun to take over, and my ancestors were their favorite food. Our race had just begun migrating to the southern continents to try and escape the wolves, but only the young and strong adults could make the flight, so the fledging children and elderly would have been left behind. Many did leave, but those that remained took the potion to infuse silver into their blood. The metal in bloodstream made them too heavy to fly but they could use their wings as shields, wrapping them around their bodies when the wolves attacked." Lyra's voice remained calm, her head was bowed and she looked like she was about to fall asleep, Hermione once again didn't seem to notice.

"Why didn't they just apparate to the south? We saw you do it in the memory." The tone was getting worse and Lyra's lips were forming a tight line, Charlie was glaring at Hermione as well, his fingers were brushing over Lyra's hand.

"Because they didn't know about apparation or any kind of magic you have in this realm. So they did what they had to do, after the first generation took the potion, the ones that came after were born with the protection. Though even now, we still smell good to most lycanthropes, and they will attack any of our kind without silver wings to protect them." The calm was gone from Lyra's voice and Hermione finally looked up from her note taking and posed her next question without the animosity of her previous ones.

"But doesn't the silver in your body keep them away?" The males in the room let out a sign of relief as the tension that Hermione's questions had caused starting to ebb away, Lyra next answer was a bit sarcastic, but not angry.

"It is in the blood, so blood has to be spilled to do any good, and since most werewolf bites are fatal, the silver doesn't serve as much protection."

"Does a person who survived the bite change?"

"No, we are immune. And before you ask, no Harry, the potion that I gave you will not make you immune, nor will you start smelling like dinner to a hungry werewolf." Harry already had his mouth opened to ask, and closed it with a smirk when she spoke.

"Out all of you, I told you not to wake her until tomorrow, but who ever listens to the mediwitch?" Madam Pomfrey strode into Lyra's bedroom like it was her infirmary, and everyone jumped off the bed and quickly left, except for Charlie who stood slowly and gave Lyra a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

**A/N I know, no Draco yet, but don't fret, he will be in the next chapter a lot :).**


	13. Cracking Walnuts

**Now Beta'd by Night The Storyteller**

The rest of the day passed by quickly. The Golden Trio plus Charlie got a good lashing by Madam Pomfrey for disturbing her patient (even though Lyra had woken on her own). Hermione copied the notes she had taken that morning and they were passed out at an impromptu Order meeting held that afternoon. The new information was interesting, but was quickly passed over for other topics. The ritual for the re-warding of Grimmauld Place was also discussed, now that Bellatrix was dead and Draco was back, they had all the surviving members of the Black family willing to help. Tonks and her mother each had already given Harry small vials of thier blood to be used in the ritual and he was going to speak to the Malfoys tomorrow to make sure they would still participate.

All in all, it was a rather good day for Harry. Unlike most of the house, he escaped Mrs. Weasley's wedding preparations, citing the need to study the re-warding ritual. Ginny pouted when Harry said he wasn't going to help today, but seemed to be over it quickly. He thought it was a bit strange that she hadn't sought him out since the first day they were here, perhaps she was just giving him the space he asked for at Dumbledore's funeral.

------- 

Harry woke up very early the next morning, as soon as he was dressed and ready for the day, he rushed downstairs to have a quick bite. Narcissa was the only one sitting at the table.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy. How is Draco doing?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"He is doing much better, he woke up a few hours ago, Lucius is sitting with him right now." This was the first time since his arrival at the manor that Narcissa sounded halfway sane. Harry smiled at her.

"That's good, I am actually going to see if I could visit with you later today to discuss re-warding the Grimmauld Place." She looked up slightly from her tea.

"All you need is blood willingly given, correct?" Harry nodded and shuddered a bit, thinking of Wormtail's speech in the graveyard when he brought back Voldemort.

"Yes that right." She placed her cup back on its saucer, picked up the tea pot and poured a cup for Harry.

"I'm sure Draco and I will be able to accommodate that request, on one condition though." Harry took the cup and saucer from her delicate hands, added a bit of cream and sugar before answering her.

"And that would be?"

"That you visit with Draco, he needs more friends, real friends." Her voice was sincere and Harry gaped at her for a moment before taking a sip of his tea.

"I think I can manage that, but I don't know that he would accept me." Narcissa backed her chair away from the table and stood up. She met Harry's green eyes with her own blue-gray ones and smiled sadly.

"I think he would, Mr. Potter, as hard as Draco tries, he is not like his father." She turned her back and walked gracefully towards the door.

"I'm sure Draco would be up to talking after lunch, and you may call me Narcissa if you wish Mr. Potter." she walked out before Harry could respond.

------

Harry had just finished eating his lunch brought up by the house elves for Ron, Hermione and him, he walked back into his bedroom, looking for some clothes that looked halfway decent. Fifteen minutes later he had found a shirt that he thought looked okay and was able (with Hermione's help) to transfigure some pants so they weren't falling off his arse. Ron was giving him strange looks as he tried to fix his hair to no avail.

"Harry mate, you act as if you are going on a date." Ron started laughing when Harry blushed, but Hermione was giving him an odd calculating look. He had told them both what Mrs. Malfoy had asked of him that morning, Hermione thought it was a good idea, but Ron just told him to play along, and watch his arse, as there was no telling what a slimy Slytherin would do when his back was turned. Harry was facing away from Ron when he said that and thankfully neither of his friends saw the lustful look that crossed his face.

"I just want to look halfway decent so Malfoy won't have any reason to pick fun at me."

"Like he ever needs a reason Harry." Hermione said as Harry checked himself over in the mirror that hung above the fireplace one last time.

"True, I'll catch up with you two later." His friends wished him luck as he walked out of the door and down the hall. He hesitated as he came to Draco's door, taking a calming breath before knocking.

"Come in!" Harry opened the door and walked into a large sitting room, it was done in greens and light browns, the furniture was made of rich golden colored wood and light brown leather. Draco was sitting on a leather couch in front of him. He wore a silky black button up with black slacks, his face was smooth and clean, hair falling around his face just brushing his shoulders. Draco looked nothing like the person he saw a few days ago nor did he look much like the boy he remembered from the astronomy tower.

"Potter, would you stop staring at me like I was a ghost and close the door. My mother has insisted that I spend time with you, but I won't stand for your Gryffindor stupidity." Yep that was the Malfoy he knew. Harry glared at Draco and walked to the center of the room, sitting on the couch across from the blond. A wizard's chessboard had already setup on the table between them, Draco reached out grabbing a hold of a black pawn and made his first move.

"Shouldn't it be my move first?" Harry said, knowing that with the thousands of times he played with Ron in the past, that white always goes first.

"Leave if you are going to complain Potter" Harry rolled his eyes and moved one of his pawns as well. It took Draco about twenty minutes to put Harry into checkmate, his face was smug as Harry's king dropped his shield signaling his defeat.

"Ha, you couldn't ever hope to beat me Potter." The chess pieces were fixing themselves and returning to their original spots on the board.

"Rematch?" Harry asked, the last twenty minutes had actually been quite pleasant, Draco's usually scathing comments weren't as harsh as normal and Harry had actually enjoyed throwing back sarcastic remarks with the blond. Draco looked up at Harry, a bit confused that Harry actually wanted to spend more time with him, before giving his trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Prepare to get demolished Potter."

------

Two stalemates and six losses later the house elves brought Draco and Harry a late dinner, they ate in silence, not able to find a common ground to speak on without a chessboard between them. Harry was about to get up and leave the awkward situation when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Draco seemed a bit relieved to break the silence. Blaise came in the room, greeting both of the occupants before sitting down next to Harry.

"So, Ron tells me you have your own quidditch pitch here?" Harry was fishing for topics to break the uncomftable silence.

"Yeah, no stands or anything, But its regulation size." Draco said and the three of them had a surprisingly good conversation about the wizarding world's favorite sport, Blaise joining in as much as Harry and Draco. It kind of reminded Harry of the many quidditch conversations he had shared with his fellow Gryffindors.

"Maybe we could get everyone in the manor to go out and play during one of these days, but of course I'll try and go easy on you Malfoy." Harry's tone was joking and he could see that Draco was taking it as such.

"Yeah right Potter, as if you could beat me at anything," his usual sneer was gone from his face and only a tired smirk remained. Harry's heart was beating a bit faster than normal, knowing that this wasn't their usual fighting, but more of a playful banter usually reserved for friends.

"Come off it Malfoy, I beat your arse all the time in Quidditch." Blaise was eyeing both of them strangely as they talked to each other.

"That's only because of your Firebolt, on an even broom I could take you any day Potter." Harry laughed, and Draco crossed his arms over his chest, giving Harry a half hearted glare.

"I'll keep you to that Malfoy, once you are feeling up to it" Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Draco, he knew that he was probably being very obvious, but he couldn't help but looking at the beautiful blond in front of him.

"Yeah, I'll fly your Gryffindor arse out of the sky" Draco wasn't much better, his tone of voice saying more than his words. Blaise suddenly stood up, breaking the mood.

"I'm heading for bed, night Drake." Draco looked up at him and shared a look with his fellow Slytherin that Harry couldn't interpret.

"See ya Blaise" Blaise walked around the couch towards the door.

"Night Zabini." Harry called back and Blaise turned towards him.

"Potter" Blaise nodded his head towards both boys before heading for the door, smirking at their obvious flirting. The room was awkwardly silent for a few minutes after Blaise's departure, deciding it was time to leave Harry got up off the couch. 

"Goodnight, Draco" The blonde gave him a strange look at the use of his first name, then gave Harry the first true smile he ever remembered seeing on Draco's pale face. It was beautiful.

"Goodnight, Harry." Harry's heart was definitely going to fly out of his chest with how fast it was going. He made it out of the room, before his smile turned into a goofy grin. He walked back to his room and fell into bed, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

'He called me Harry'

------

The next afternoon Harry was sitting on his couch reading when he heard moaning and the rhythmic thumping of the bed frame coming from Ron's room. Rolling his eyes he cast a silencing spell and went back to study the ritual he would have to perform in order to re-ward the Grimmauld place. After only a few minutes though, he leaned back on the couch in the common room and rubbed his eyes, the things he heard from the bedroom were having an unwanted affect on him. Harry put the book down and left the room, crossing the hall he raised his hand to knock on Ginny's door. He hesitated though and looked down the hall towards Draco's suite, then lowered his hand and turned towards the door at the end of the hall. Taking a deep breath, he raised his foot to take a step, but heard a crash from inside Ginny and Hermione's rooms. He turned back, yelling out the password and throwing the door open, he rushed past the empty common room towards Ginny's bedroom. The door was ajar, wand at the ready Harry pushed it the rest of the way open.

Ginny was lying on her back, head throwing back in ecstasy and hands gripping the metal bars on the ornate headboard of the bed. Blaise settled in between her legs, pumping in and out of her body. The muscles in his dark back glistened with sweat and were flexing with every thrust. Harry just stood there in shock, he couldn't believe what Ginny was doing, she was supposed to be waiting for him, not going behind his back and screwing Zabini. Harry was bloody jealous, and strangely enough, it was Ginny he was jealous of, Blaise was ripped, and he had an arse that could crack open walnuts.

"What the fuck Potter!" Harry looked up from admiring Blaise's body to his face, the anger in his slanted eyes quickly changed to amusement. 

"Oh Merlin...Harry I can explain." Ginny was trying to cover herself with the twisted sheets, Harry looked away from her body and saw a broken vase on the floor.

"I can't believe you Ginny, you are shagging Zabini! He is a Slytherin for god's sake! What the hell are you thinking!" Blaise didn't cover himself at all, he was still buried deeply inside the red head, smirking at Harry

"You have no room to talk Potter, I have seen the way you have been looking at Draco and how you are looking at me right now. Don't try to deny it, we Slytherins are trained to notice stuff like that." Harry's jaw dropped open and his face flushed red.

"You don't know what you are talking about Zabini!" He knew his voice wasn't very convincing.

"Are you gay Harry? Is...is that why you broke up with me?"

"No, Ginny, I'm not gay, Zabini is just making shit up…God Ginny how could you do this!" He tried to be mad at her for shagging another guy behind his back, but he was feeling more angry at the fact that he was the only damn person in the whole bloody manor not getting any.

"Harry I'm sorry, but I can't just wait around forever for you." Harry laughed in her face.

"It has been less than two months you slag!" Ginny's face was caught somewhere between anger and tears, and Harry left the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that the walls around the frame cracked.

"So Harry, how have you been looking at me?" A smirking Draco was leaning against the doorway that led out to the hall, his voice was smooth and tempting, Harry's name rolling off of his tongue. The smirk quickly changed to confusion though as Harry stormed over to him, grabbing Draco by his wrist and pulling him down the hallway.

"What the fuck is your problem Potter?" Harry ignored the blond's protests, dragging him until they were standing in front of the door to Draco's room, but he couldn't get in without the password. He swung Draco around from where he was struggling to get out of the other boy's tight grasp and slammed him against the wall next to the door, covering the blond's lips with his own. Harry's kiss was violent and needy and it only took a moment before Draco was responding with equal voracity, tongues fighting to explore the other's mouth. Harry pulled back, their mixed saliva running out of the corners of his mouth and he nipped at Draco's bottom lip.

"What is your password Draco?" Harry asked, his voice deep with lust as he pressed his entire body against the other, feeling Draco's hardness rubbing tantalizingly against his own. The gray eyes of his once enemy locked with his own, and before he could react, Draco slammed Harry's body back against the door, the bronze handle digging into his hip.

"Horntail." The door swung open, Harry lost his balance in the process, but was saved from the fall as Draco wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry walked backwards into the room, the two boys' bodies touching the entire time. Draco shut the door with his foot and backed Harry up until he fell onto one of the couches. He climbed on top of the dark haired boy, straddling his waist and rubbing their erections together. They moaned into each other's mouths as they resumed their heated kiss, Harry dug his fingertips into Draco's hips, pulling them close as he thrust up to the body on top of his. Draco's hands moved to the bottom of Harry's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, taking Harry's glasses with it. The warm lips returned to his quickly before retreating again and attaching to Harry's collarbone. Harry arched his back as he moaned, thrusting faster against the blond and his fingers began swiftly working on the buttons of Draco's white dress shirt. Harry felt hands reaching down to the top of his pants, swiftly undoing the button and zipper before plunging inside his boxers, fisting his cock. Harry threw his head back and opened his eyes to see Draco looking at him intently, his pale hand moved faster over the green-eyed boy's hardness. Harry reached down to finish with the final buttons of Draco's shirt, but stopped as he noticed the red, crisscrossing scars covering the blond's torso. The hand that had been causing Harry so much pleasure was now grabbing his chin, forcing him to look up into Draco's eyes.

"I need this Harry, I need to forget." The hard gray eyes were filled with lust, but his voice was pleading and Harry nodded his head. Draco got up from Harry's lap, pulling off his shirt and dragging Harry up from the couch. He pushed Harry's pants and boxer the rest of the way down, leaving him only wearing a pair of red socks. Draco looked down at them and smirked before turning and walking towards his bedroom. Harry couldn't help but notice the scars were much worse on his back, however, he was quickly distracted as the blond's pants were now around his ankles.

"Do you always go commando Draco?" Harry asked as he quickly followed the the pale boy into his bedroom. Draco laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide, giving Harry a perfect view of his erect cock, its head was glistening with pre-cum. Harry hesitated at the door.

"Potter, have you done anything like this before?" Harry swept his gaze over the other's body before shaking his head.

"No" He never got farther than an occasional grope with Ginny, and no one had ever made Harry feel like he was now. Draco patted the bed beside him, Harry walked over and took the offered spot. Then Draco moved back further on the bed, crooking his finger in a beckoning motion, Harry crawled on top of him, crashing his lips over the other's as he straddled him. The skin on skin contact made both boys moan. Draco took Harry's hand and placed it on his own cock, showing Harry how he liked to be stroked, before letting go, reaching for Harry's slightly larger member. Harry knew he was getting close, he began thrusting into the pale hand as he bit and licked Draco's chest and nipples.

"Draco I need...please I want more than just this." The hand stopped its motion and Harry looked up to the pale sweaty face.

"Are you sure?" Draco's voice was deep, full of lust and excitement. Harry nodded, stilling his own movements on Draco's cock.

"Then let me show you, but I'm not going to bottom for a virgin. I'll show you what to do, and maybe if we enjoy it, I might be persuaded to experiment later." Harry hesitated, closing his eyes trying to decide if he wanted this, but the hand was speeding up on his cock, making him forget his own name, then Draco rolled them over.

Harry's upper body was now propped up by a multitude of soft pillows and he whimpered with loss as the hand and the weight on top of him left. Harry opened his eyes to see Draco had crossed the room, his arse in the air as he bent and shuffled around in his school trunk. Harry groaned and began fisting his own cock at the sight of the pale and perfectly shaped butt.

'Zabini's arse is nothing compared to Draco's' Harry thought as the blonde finally found what he was looking for. He sauntered back to the bed, placing a small vial of clear liquid on the nightstand beside his wand. He crawled back onto Harry, nudging the other boy's legs apart with his knees, settling in between them, his hands on either side of the green eyed boy's head. Harry's body tensed as he finally realized what he was about to do, letting his hand fall away from his own cock. Draco smiled and leaned in close to Harry's ear, flicking his tongue across the lobe.

"What happened to your Gryffindor bravery Potter?" Harry groaned as Draco bit at his ear before moving back to the spot on his collarbone, making the reddish mark there even darker. The blond sat back slowly on his heels, his nails running down the length of the moaning body beneath him.

"Turn over Harry, on your hands and knees." Harry blinked his eyes, trying to take in Draco's words.

"No, I want to see you." Draco rolled his eyes; his fingers were swirling patterns on Harry's inner thighs. He leaned in close to Harry's crotch and ran his tongue slowly up Harry's cock, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive head as he spoke.

"Harry, this will be a lot easier with you on your hands and knees." Harry was writhing, god that felt so good, he knew Draco was using pleasure to try and get Harry to submit, but he was not going to give into the blond's request.

"You are not shagging me like a dog our first time Draco. I want to see your face when you come inside me." Draco's breath caught at Harry's words and he stopped trying to push the dark haired boy on his stomach. The blond nodded then reached for his wand and the vial on the nightstand. Harry tensed as Draco pointed his wand at his virgin hole and Harry felt a tingling sensation inside of himself.

"What the hell was that?"

"Cleaning charm, I don't know how those infernal muggles survive without them." Harry was about to comment, but all thoughts flew from his mind as a slick finger began rubbing his entrance.

"You need to relax Harry, it will hurt if you don't relax." Harry felt Draco's finger began to probe at his opening, but he couldn't force himself to relax like he had in the bathtub. He felt Draco's tongue at the head of his cock and he gasped in pain and pleasure as the finger was pushed into him and the same time Draco sucked Harry hardness into his mouth. Harry grabbed two handfuls of blond hair as Draco starting bobbing up and down on his cock, then another finger was slipped into his entrance.

"Draco I'm so close…please..." Draco lift his head, letting Harry's cock fell from his mouth with a popping sound, then curled his fingers, aiming for Harry's prostate, causing Harry to throw his head back in pleasure.

"Do you want to come before I shove my cock in you Harry? I'm nice...I'll let you. You can come down my throat, and when you are all relaxed I'll shove myself into you and pound you into the mattress until you come again for me. Would you like that Harry?" Draco kept his fingers moving the entire time he spoke and Harry was pushing back onto them, moaning like a whore.

"Yes Draco! Please!!!" Draco smirked and took Harry back into his mouth, moving his head in time with his fingers as he slid a third one into Harry. Suddenly Harry tensed, his whole body shaking, forcing Draco's fingers out of his hole as his orgasm hit. Draco moaned and swallowed the cum as it exploded over his tongue. He licked the rest of the salty liquid from Harry's cock before looking up at his flushed face. Harry's eyes were closed, his body was finally relaxed, Draco reached for the vile and quickly spread more lube on his aching cock before positioning himself. Harry opened his eyes as he felt Draco grab hold of his knees, lifting them and pressing into his entrance. It hurt like hell, and Harry grabbed the back of his own knees, trying to make more room for Draco's large cock. Draco pressed in slowly, holding Harry's hips to keep him still.

"Stop moving, Draco…please" Draco was only halfway in, but the pressure of that tight body around him was undoing his discipline.

"I'm trying to be gentle Harry, but you are just so tight, I need it so bad." Draco was shaking with the effort of trying to hold back thrusting into Harry's tight body. The pain was lessening on Harry's end and he tentatively moved his hips towards Draco, which the blond took as the sign that Harry was ready, he grabbed Harry's legs and threw them over his shoulders before slamming the rest of the way into his body.

"FUCK!…Draco...fu-ck." Harry was cringing in pain and it was making his body even tighter.

"I'm sorry Harry, I thought you were ready." Draco leaned towards Harry to kiss away the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes, in the process bending the dark hair boy almost in half and lifting Harry's body so that his weight was only supported by his shoulders. The shift in position caused Harry to moan as Draco's prick rubbed against his prostate.

"Draco...Please...please fuck me…" Draco moaned and captured Harry's lips with his own as he began to move inside him. He tried to change his angle until he finally found the spot that made Harry cry out.

"Bloody hell!!! Draco...more...harder." Harry was hard again, his large cock pressed between their sweaty bodies, Draco shifted so that he could wrap his hand around it and began pumping it as he thrust as hard as he could into Harry. Harry's body was tensing up again as he was being pulled towards another orgasm. He saw white as he came all over his stomach and chest, his body squeezing Draco hard and forcing the blond to come deep inside him. Draco rested his forehead on Harry, breathing hard and softly licking the sweat and cum from his chest. Harry could feel Draco getting soft inside of him and there was a twinge of pain as he pulled out of his body. The blond lay beside him, pushed the other boy to his side and spooned behind him, molding his body to Harry's. The dark haired boy smiled lazily, closed his eyes and fell asleep in Draco's warm embrace.

-------

"Harry, Harry wake up." Harry opened his eyes slowly and smiled as he felt Draco's arms still wrapped around him.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked as he turned to face the blond.

"Not long…um…not that I don't want you to stay Harry, but my parents are probably going to check on me in a few hours and as much as I enjoyed being with you, I don't think either of us are ready for a "meet the parents" session, completely starkers and covered in cum." Harry laughed at the mental scarring Lucius would probably go through, seeing his son and the boy-who-wouldn't-die wrapped in each other's arms.

"It's okay Draco, I understand." Harry softly kissed Draco's forehead, not wanting to scare him away permanently with his bad morning breath. They both got up, Harry wincing in pain, Draco wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist and kissed his shoulders softly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Harry never thought Draco could be this tender and loving with someone.

"It's okay Draco, a little pain was definitely worth it." Draco let go of Harry's waist, grabbed his wand from the floor and cast a cleaning charm on the dried cum on Harry's stomach before taking him back into his arms.

"Harry, we can talk about this more later, but I don't want this to be a one night thing." Draco's voice was nervous and unsure and Harry pulled him closer.

"It won't be Draco."

**A/N Hmm, I'm not too happy with this chapter, I don't think I'm very good at this lemon business, but I would love to hear what you think**

**Thank you for Reading!!**


	14. Rumpled Apperances

A/N Sorry about the late update, but I made up for it, I think this chapter is over 6000 words. Thank you for everyone's support on that last chapter, it made me so happy. Some of you wrote that you thought that they jumped in the sack a bit fast, I think in a normal situation it probably would have been to quick, but with Draco coming from what he saw as a near death situation (his time with his dear auntie) and Harry believing that he won't make it through the war, I think it would press people faster into situations they would normally take their time with. (and plus I was really aching for some non-dream man on man action) And as far as Ginny and Blaise, it defiantly not love right now, more like a convenient hole for Blaise and a nice release for the red headed whore. (sorry I always hated Ginny, I'll try my hardest to keep her in character, but I hate her so damn much its kinda hard). Anyway, on with the show.

Beta's by Night the Storyteller

"Harry you need to look at this." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as soon as he walked out of his bedroom the next morning and pulled him to the couch, shoving the newspaper under his nose. A picture of a toad-like woman graced the front page.

**Dolores Umbridge Named Acting Minister of Magic**

By Rita Skeeter

_In light of last night's shocking discovery of the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour's naked body in Muggle alleyway, the ministry has voted to make Dolores Umbridge, former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, the new acting Minister. Minister Scrimgeour was found (dead???) late last night in a trash ridden alley in Muggle London. Sources said he was attempting to purchase favors of a sexual nature when he was brutally attacked by a gang of muggle street thugs. It is unknown yet as to why he did not use his wand to fight them off. Our current muggle expert has confirmed that the muggle device known as a GUN was used to kill the minister, "It was a shot to the head, not even our best healers could have saved him, those muggles are barbarians."_

_Our new acting Minister Dolores Umbridge is who most well known for passing the widely claimed 'Werewolf Registration Act' and was a favored teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had this to say on the former Minister's death, "It is quite sad. Yes to be killed in an alleyway full of male muggle tarts, Rufus could have been a great Minister, but he just wasn't disciplined enough to control his own unnatural lusts."_

_Our new acting Minister is dedicated to rid this world of the dark wizards currently threatening our way of life and has already begun passing new laws that will help end their dark reign._

_"These new laws are dedicated to help better regulate the muggleborns and half breeds that have found their way into our society, and will provide a way for them to adapt to a world that has no place for weak blood. I look forward to serving the magical community as your minister and I hope we can all come together as one to rescue our pure society from all outside threats" Acting Minister Umbridge's full acceptance speech and exclusive interview on page 7._

"Scrimgeour was dead and they made Umbridge Minister of Magic? Has the ministry gone round the bend? Weak blood? It sounds like they are going to kill them, not going to help them adapt!!" Harry threw the paper down and began pacing around the room, wincing a bit at the pain in his backside. Hermione huffed, picking the paper back up and shoving it into Harry's face. She pushed him back onto the couch before sitting down beside him.

"Look Harry, around her neck." She pointed at a golden locket resting on the new minister's squat neck, and Harry tore the paper from her grasp.

"That's...that's Slytherin's locket, how the hell did she get it?" The door to the room slammed open, Ron stood there for a moment, catching his breath.

"You guys... need downstairs... right now, Remus... Remus has been arrested!" Both Harry and Hermione jumped up from the couch and ran over to Ron.

"Why? What happened?" Ron took a deep breath and started walking fast towards the staircase, Harry and Hermione walking with him as he spoke.

"The classes were a setup, the ones that Tonks had to take so they could get their marriage license. Well it required the soon-to-be spouse to be present as well, the aurors stunned both of them as they walked into the room and accused Remus of using the imperious curse on Tonks so she would marry him. They sent her to St. Mungo's and Remus is still at the ministry awaiting trial." The three friends made it to the dining hall as Ron spoke, everyone in the manor was sitting around the table and even with the dire situation, Harry couldn't help but notice how good Draco looked. Draco flashed him a sexy smile as he sat down before turning back to the discussion.

"Lyra you can get Remus out of Azkaban right?" Lyra looked up at Ron, giving him a look like he was mentally handicapped

"What? No! I have to actually have been to a place before I can go there through the shadows." Ron looked crestfallen, but his suggestion gave Harry an idea.

"Well what if we get you sent to Azkaban, then you can find Remus and get out of there?" Harry looked a bit desperate as he spoke and the rest of the table exploded into conversation. Lyra stayed quiet, her black eyes never leaving Harry's green ones. She gave a small nod before looking away.

"Quiet!! That is a good plan and it will be the safest way to get Lupin out, one of the Aurors in the Order can bring me in and say I cast an Unforgivable or something like that, then I go to Azkaban, find Lupin and get out. Simple, straightforward and only one person is at risk." Many at the table were nodding, but Mad-Eye was once again glaring at the young woman.

"We still can't trust you Lyra, and I refuse to let you go on any more missions until you tell us how you got into the death eater hideout." Lyra returned his glare in full.

"You are going to let one of your own rot in Azkaban when I could get him out?" She looked around the table, most looked like they were alright with her leaving, but a few narrowed their eyes at her.

"Fine! It was a portkey, happy now?" The table as a whole looked unhappy and Lyra crossed her arms in defiance and insecurity.

"Who did you get the portkey from? Was it Snape?" Lyra rolled her eyes at Mad-Eye before answering.

"No it was not, and that is all the information I am willing to give." Her voice was final, and the scowl on her face rivaled the one McGonagall was sporting.

"It doesn't matter anyway Lyra, you are my responsibility and I will not have you going to Azkaban."

"You are not going Lyra." Everyone at the table looked to Lucius, it was the first time any of the Malfoys had spoken that morning and even he looked surprised that he had said anything.

"And since when were you my keeper, Lucius? And don't you all think that if I was working for Voldemort, if so Harry would be dead already. I had plenty of opportunities to kill or capture him when I was with him at Surrey. Sorry Minnie, it is the best way, I'll be fine, you guys just work on getting Tonks out of St. Mungo's." Minerva gave her a look that clearly said the argument was not over, but didn't say another word. Charlie put his hand over Lyra's on the table and gave it a light squeeze, she turned to him and gave a shy smile.

"We are going to the ministry too." Harry spoke up.

"Who is we and why would you need to go Harry?" Harry knew it was going to be a hard fight to get others allowing the Golden Trio out of the safety of the manor, and Molly Weasley was going to be his hardest obstacle.

"Ron, Hermione and I, we can't tell you why, Dumbledore gave us a mission that we have to complete and we need to go to the ministry to do it." The members of the Order nodded, strangely accepting this situation, perhaps they knew of his mission, or at least that he had one to accomplish.

"And how do you plan on getting in? There are death eater spy's all throughout the ministry!" Once again all eyes turned to the Malfoys as Draco spoke this time.

"Percy can help, he contacted us this morning by owl, said that the report in the Prophet was a lie and that the Minister was killed in his home, probably by death eaters. It was set up to raise the hatred of muggles in the wizarding community and put a bad light on the Scrimgeour." These were Ginny's first words of the meeting as well. She had looked decisively uncomfortable ever since Harry came in, the blush that splashed across her face every time Harry looked in her direction made her freckles stand out even more. And Blaise was sitting a few seats down beside Draco, he was looking entirely too smug. Hermione leaned around Ron to ask Ginny a question.

"How does he know all these?"

"He said he was there around midnight, that he had gone to the bathroom, he saw the flash of green light under the door. He ran back into the bedroom, but there was no one there and the minister was gone." Everyone stopped moving for a moment, processing the new information before Charlie broke the silence.

"Do I want to hazard a guess as to why Percy was using a bathroom adjacent to the Minister's bedroom at twelve o'clock at night?

-------

The rest of the Order had begun to show up as the morning wore on and were filled in on the situation and plans to rescue Remus. Three hours, four table wide fights and a delightful lunch later, the Golden Trio were walking up the stairs to their rooms.

"Hurry up guys, I want to talk to Lyra about Remus." Harry walked down the hall to Lyra's door and raised his hand to knock, but heard muffled voices coming from inside the room.

"Extendible ears Ron, hurry." The redhead pulled the flesh colored string from his pocket, he always had a set with him lately, as there were many conversations to eavesdrop on in the manor. Harry slipped them under the door and the three retreated to a small alcove close to his and Ron's room. All three huddled around to listen.

"As your Godmother I refuse to let you do this Lyra!! You were left in my care and I will not allow this madness to go on. What if the glamours don't hold, what if you can't get out?" The Golden Trio would know the voice of their head of house any day. Hermione looked at the other two and mouthed the word "Glamours" as she gave them questioning looks, both boys shrugged their shoulders.

"The glamours will hold Auntie Minnie, they are nearly undetectable. You are worrying over nothing, I'll be in and out before I even have a chance to meet a dementor, and there are plenty of shadows from what I hear."

"And I suppose you won't listen to your Godfather on this either?"

"No, but at least you two finally agree on something." Her voice was filled with laughter.

"And your dad, what of him? Do you really think..." She was cut off mid-sentence

"Don't... talk about him, he lost the right to have a say in my life a long time ago." There was silence in the extendable ears. Hermione spoke in hushed tones.

"Harry I thought you said her father was dead?" The extendable ears were no longer allowing them to hear into the room and Ron's began to pull them back to see what was wrong with them

"That's what she told me, that he died when she was little." They heard footsteps coming down the hall and Ron was pulling the flesh colored string as fast as he could back to the alcove. The footsteps stopped beside the alcove.

"What are you lot doing?" Draco was looking down to where they were hunched over, Lyra's cat Dragonfly was in his arms chewing on the other end of the extendable ears.

"What is it to you ferret?" Ron reached out to the cat to retrieve his possession, but the cat hissed at him, curling his claws around the flesh colored ear.

"Ron, stop it. Why don't you and Mione finish looking over the plans in our room? I need to talk to Draco." Ron and Hermione gave Harry a strange look and Draco walked towards his door mumbling something to Dragonfly that sounded suspiciously like "Good kitty, fighting that nasty Weasel."

"Sure mate, but I'm telling you, watch your arse around him." Harry had to turn away to hold back the laugh trying to escape him with that comment, he regained his composure with a few deep breaths.

"Don't worry about that Ron, I think I can manage." He walked towards Draco, following him into the blonde's room before breaking down in laughter. Draco was looking at him as if he had lost a few screws, so Harry let him in on what Ron said.

"Ahh you didn't tell him that I already got your arse?" Draco put Dragonfly onto a large comfy looking seat, then pulled Harry into a loose embrace, running his hands over Harry's back. The darker haired boy had his thumbs hooked in the waistband of Draco's pants, caressing and squeezing his fabric-covered butt.

"Did you want me to tell them? I mean…do you want other people to know about this?" Harry leaned in close, his breath mingling with Draco's and he ran his tongue over the blonde's lips. Draco groaned and pressed his mouth fully on the other's, bringing his hands up to the back of Harry's head to deepen the kiss. Harry had to break away first, his breath already heavy, he rested his forehead against Draco's.

"We haven't really defined what is this between us Harry, and I think until we do, it should stay between us." The blond's mouth was moving down Harry's neck, biting and licking the flesh there, he finally reached Harry's collarbone, pulling Harry's shirt away to suck on the bruised skin he had left there the day before.

"Draco...I can't stay, we...we have...need to plan for tomorrow." Harry's words didn't match his actions, his arms were pulling Draco's body against him, thrusting his hips against the blonde's. Both were moaning at the friction and Draco's hands reached down between them, undoing both of their pants and pulling their lengths out of their confines. Draco placed his hands as far as he could around them both, spreading their precome to help sliding more smoothly. Draco growled, it was too difficult with both of them standing and he pushed Harry over to couch, forcing him to sit on the armrest as Draco rutted against him. Harry kept one hand on Draco's arse, pulling him close to get more friction and pressure on his cock, his other hand moved to Draco's crack and began sliding between the cheeks. He rubbed at Draco's entrance, the blonde's breath hitched and he caught Harry's lips in a desperate kiss. Draco whimpered as Harry began pushing his finger into the tight dry hole, Harry brought the hand between them, gathering up precome that had dripped onto his stomach, and slicked his fingers before reaching behind Draco once again and pushing his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle.

"Not now Harry...I can't." Draco moaned as Harry wiggled his finger around and pressed in a second, trying in vain to find Draco's spot.

"There Harry...oh...yes." Draco began thrusting wildly, pushing back on Harry's fingers, then thrusting his own hips forward. Harry felt his fingers being pressed together painfully as Draco's body tensed and come splashed over his shirt. His fingers slipped from the blonde as Draco collapsed on the floor and Harry fisted himself to completion as he stared at Draco's beautifully flushed face. Harry's cum joined Draco's, the dark haired boy slowly milked his wasted cock before crawling down beside the blonde and taking him in his arms. Draco cringed as Harry spread their now cooling release on both of them, but was too tired and wonderfully sated to voice his complaints.

"Meow." Harry was startled and looked over the seat beside the couch, Dragonfly was staring at them, his tail twitching and haunch up, looking ready to attack.

"Shoo Dragon, go back to Lyra." The cat gave Draco a bored look and ran off to a side door in Draco's room, disappearing through a cat flap.

"That cat freaks me out, are you sure it isn't an animagus?" Draco laughed at Harry, a real laugh, one he had never heard from the normally reserved blonde. It made Harry's heart feel like it was firmly lodged in his throat.

"No Dragonfly is just a cat, an exceptionally smart cat, but a cat none the less." Draco stood up, pulling up his pants in the process and took out his wand, cleaning them both of most of the mess they made, but Harry's shirt was still a bit stained.

"I have to go, Ron and Hermione will probably be barging in here any minute to see if you have killed me." Draco reached out his hand to help Harry up from the ground, pulling him close as he stood and placing a soft kiss on his already abused lips.

"It is stupid for you to go, can't someone else do the mission?" Draco let Harry go and walked over to the fireplace to look in the mirror above the mantel. Harry followed him, wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, hunching a bit to lay his head between the blonde's shoulder blades.

"No, I have to do it, I made a promise and I'm not going to break it. I want to see you tonight, can I come back?" He accentuated his words with soft kiss to Draco's shoulders, the silky fabric of the blonde's shirt felt wonderful against his cheeks.

"No." Harry pulled back, Draco's voice wasn't harsh, but Harry still felt hurt by the rejection.

"What? Why not?" He gently turned Draco to face him, never letting his hand left the blonde's waist and stared into those deeply beautiful gray eyes. Draco leaned in close to Harry's ear, his breath teasing the black unruly locks as he spoke.

"Cause I won't be able to resist pounding you into the mattress again, and you will need your strength for tomorrow." Draco licked Harry's ear before softly sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"But don't expect me to be so nice when you get back, you won't be walking straight for days." Harry felt his cock twitch at Draco's words.

------

"Okay Harry, Percy was only able to get us two samples of hair for the polyjuice potion, so you are going to be under the invisibility cloak. I am going to be Malfalda Hopkirk. Percy said she will be taking the official record of the trials tomorrow, so we will be close to Umbridge. Ron is going to be Reg Cattermole of Magical Maintenance, so he should be able to go almost anywhere in the building." Hermione kept one file for herself and handed the other to Ron, it had a picture of a middle aged man on it, he was small and a bit ferrety-looking.

"What's about the real Reg and Malfalda?" The three had been going over the plan for three hours now. Ron and Hermione hadn't even noticed Harry's rumpled state when he returned to the room. They were in an equally rumpled state and were too worried about fixing themselves to see him.

"They unfortunately are the special prized winners of a free sample box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and will be unable to work tomorrow." Ron was sporting a wicked gleam in his eye as Hermione spoke, that only meant trouble.

"What if they call into work that they are sick, or simply don't open the box?" Harry asked and apparently this was something Ron and Hermione had already gone over when he was with Draco as the evil red head answered his question.

"Already taken care of mate, as soon as they touch the box, it will open and knock them out almost right away. Hopkirk lives alone so no one to worry about with her. But Reg has a family, luckily though the family is moving away. Smart of them if you ask me, sounds like the ministry is about to declare war on muggleborns, his wife is one so she took the kids and is already gone." Ron bit the head off the chocolate frog he was holding, it struggled causing the red head to acquire a brown mustache.

"So we get in, go to the lower levels, find Umbridge, get the locket and get out." Harry was trying hard not to laugh at Ron, but the chocolate was having a different effect on Hermione. Her eyes were glazing over, and she looked like she was about to lean over and lick the chocolate off. Harry quickly asked a question to avoid the awkward situation about to present itself.

"I have a question, Remus' trial is tomorrow right? Why can't Lyra just take him from the trial instead of waiting for Azkaban?"

"She can't go through the shadows underground and the courtrooms are about forty feet under ground level. She would probably end up buried alive if she tried to go to the Shadow Realm from there, that is why she had to go back upstairs to leave when she rescued Draco. And there is also the fact that she doesn't want to be seen, who knows what the ministry or worse You-Know-Who could do with that kind of ability, better that they don't even know about it." Both Harry and Ron nodded their heads. The rest of the planning went quickly and by the time they collapsed into their beds that night, all three were certain they could get the Horcrux and get out without getting caught.

------

The next morning was hectic, Percy arrived early, his eyes were bloodshot from crying. He handed a handful of hairs over to Hermione and Ron, wishing them good luck, then was led away by Mrs. Weasley to his new bedroom. Lyra had already been taken to the ministry the night before, she used the Imperius curse on Hermione's dad as a precaution in case they used Veritaserum on her. But the spell was released as soon as it took hold. Most of the house was still asleep as the Golden Trio apparated out of the house, arriving in front of the Ministry, Harry under the cloak and Ron and Hermione both polyjuiced. Each of them had a few extra vials of the potion just in case, if it took longer than planned to retrieve the locket. Hermione had also transfigured three spoons into replicas of the locket, again each had one just in case. They made it into the building easily, it was practically deserted this early in the morning and in no time they found themselves in the hall leading to the courtrooms. A couple of guards stood in the hall, prisoners were shackled to benches awaiting the start of their trials. Harry saw Remus, eyes downcast sitting at the far end of the bench. Harry wanted to rush over, threw off the shackles and got him out from there, but he reigned in his desires and tried to keep alert. Lyra was sitting one down from the end closest to Harry, a guard with dirty blonde hair was leaning in close to her, stroking her arm.

"Well isn't that a pretty little necklace? I'm sure my wife would love such a trinket." The sandy haired guard reached for the golden crest that Lyra had been wearing in the pensieve when she rescued Draco. Harry tried to look closer at it, the symbols on it had looked familiar before, but he didn't think much on it at the time – two dogs, two stars and a sword. The man clasped his hand around the medallion but began to scream, the smell of burning flesh filled the narrow hallway. He pulled his hand back, the symbol now etched into his palm.

"It can't be taken off by magic, nor touched by unworthy hands." Lyra was almost growling at the guard, he pulled out his wand and cast a healing spell on the burn and smirked at her as he spoke.

"No matter then, it won't be much use to you where you are going." The other guards had gathered around Lyra when the man screamed and were now blocking Harry's view. He had to jump to the side of the Hall as a man with a brutish face came charging down the hallway.

"We are in courtroom five today."

"Come on Harry, Lyra will get Remus, we need to go find Umbridge before the polyjuice wears off."

"Right, let's go." Lyra was still arguing with her guards as Harry arranged his invisibility cloak, making sure he was completely covered before following Ron and Hermione down the hall and towards the courtroom. They came to a stop at an empty corridor.

"Okay Ron we need you to go to the Minister's Office and search there while Harry and I go to see if she is still wearing the locket."

"I know the plan Hermione." Then Ron rushed off the way they had come, his stride was a bit awkward seeing as he had lost around six inches in height when he changed.

"Come on Harry, courtroom five is this way." He followed Hermione as she walked loudly down the hall, her footfalls efficiently drowning out Harry's soft ones. Courtroom five was much like the one that he had been in for his original trial, but this time only two occupants were in the room. The new minister and the golden locket was resting on her ample bosom, while to her side was one of the death eaters that had been present on the tower the night Dumbledore died. Harry never found out his name, but he had a square looking face and today was wearing emasculated robes, silver stitching throughout.

"Ahh Malfalda, punctual as always, I do hope you are well rested, we have six to go throughout today." Hermione walked over to the small area setup for her, Harry sunk in quietly behind her, trying to see the locket around the minister's squat neck.

"Of course Minister." Hermione pulled out her ink and quill, placing them beside a stack of six manila folders.

"Please Malfalda, you may call me Dolores." She smiled at Hermione, it made Harry want to cringe.

"Of course Mini...I mean Dolores." She handed the Minister the first of the six folders and picked up her parchment to take notes.

"Bring in the first prisoner please!" A middle-aged man was led in by two guards and strapped to the central chair, Harry thought that he had seen the man before, but he couldn't place him.

"State your name."

"Emeric Jugson." Jugson, he was one of the death eaters caught when Voldemort was trying to get the Prophecy. He must have escaped from Azkaban.

"It is true that you carry the Dark Mark?"

"Yes." The man looked defeated, perhaps he let himself get caught.

"Guilty, send in the next prisoner." Jugson was led out of the room and Lyra was led in, then strapped to the chair. Her guard seemed to be touching her as much as he could as he tightened the bindings.

"State your name."

"No" Lyra was glaring at Umbridge, a look that seemed to be on her face a lot lately.

"What? I demand that you state your name child."

"Sorry, I was told never to talk to people with bad fashion sense." Hermione, Harry and the man sitting next to Umbridge all snorted at Lyra's comment, but thankfully it was not heard over the Minister's screech.

"Why you American swine!!...No matter then… Nomino Revelio." The spell which would normally cause a person's name to shine above their head, revealed only a murky fog.

"What kind of spell do you have on you child, which blocks me from seeing your name? Specialis Revelio." This time the spell worked, a parchment appeared in Umbridge's hand detailing the enchantments on Lyra.

"Two glamours and a charm to block out light to your eyes, well that won't do Finite Incantatem." Lyra closed her eyes quickly, but not before letting out a hiss of pain, the lights were low in the rest of the room, but the chair had a rather bright spotlight on it.

"Hmm, sensitivity to light?" The guard came back around the front of the chair, grabbing handful of Lyra's hair and forcing her face up where he could see it.

"I see no change in her appearance minister, perhaps she is hiding something under her clothes?" He reached down to her shirt, pulling on the collar to see underneath the fabric, she snapped at his arm, barely missing the skin. Her canine teeth now showed as long and sharp, giving her a feral look.

"NO, Don't touch me you foul smelling bastard."

"Minister she has teeth like a vampire, she didn't have them in the hall, that is probably what one of the glamours was hiding."

"A half breed then? Things do not look good for you when you don't tell us the truth child, now if you will please state your name and parentage for the court."

"Fuck you." The minister acquired a pinched look as she pursed her lips.

"Guard please bring in a vial of Veritaserum."

"Of course minister." The guard returned shortly, casting a full body bind on Lyra, before pouring half the bottle down her throat, massaging her throat to help her swallow but moving his hands so low with each swipe that he brushed the top of her chest. He then released the body bind and returned to his place behind the chair. Lyra's head lolled on her shoulders, her eyelids fighting to stay open, Harry guessed the man gave her at least triple the recommended dosage.

"There, isn't that better? State your name" Umbridge was talking kindly now.

"Lyra" Her voice came out as no more than a drunken whisper.

"Your full name please" Hermione was scribbling her notes, but seemed to have a worried expression on her face, Harry didn't know what the effects of an overdose were, but apparently Hermione did.

"Lyra Rayner" Again a quite voice, if possible even more so than her first answer.

"Good, now did you cast the Imperius curse on a muggle man last night?"

"Yes." Lyra tried to nod her head as she answered but the movement was too much and her head fell to the side, her eyes opening and blinking in pain.

"One last questions Miss. Rayner, do you have the Dark Mark?"

"Yes." Hermione gasped, Umbridge smiled, moving to the edge of her seat and almost wiggling like a cat ready for the kill, she continued talking in her sickly sweet tones.

"Where is it my dear?"

"My stomach." The sandy haired guard moved to the front of the chair, blocking the view from where Harry sat. The ripping sound of fabric was heard, then the man resumed his place behind the chair. The Dark Mark stood out darkly on Lyra's pale stomach, the mouth of the skull around her naval making it seem as if the snake was emerging from her bellybutton. Harry heard Hermione gasp again, but he only felt numb. He trusted her, even with all the secrets she kept, he still trusted that she wasn't the enemy.

"Guilty, take her away. Next!!" the guard gripped her roughly as he undid the binds from the chair and roped her hands behind her back, the man sitting beside the minister watched her closely before turning to Umbridge.

"If you will excuse me Minister." She looked at him and nodded.

"Of course dear." The man Harry knew to be a death eater moved from his seat and Harry tried to follow, but was cut off by the new prisoner being brought in, he returned to his spot by Hermione, who was discreetly taking another swallow of her polyjuice potion.

Three more prisoners and three more guilty verdicts later a distinguished looking wizard in obviously expensive dress robes entered the courtroom. He had dark black hair and blue eyes, and Harry guessed he was around fifty years of age, but with wizards it was always hard to tell. Behind the immaculately dressed man came a very sedated Remus Lupin, his eyes were unfocused and he was being held up between two guards. He was walked over to the chair and strapped in, the distinguished wizard standing to his right as the guards went to stand by the door.

"And who might you be Sir?" Umbridge's tone was seemingly polite but her face showed irritation.

"Minister, I am Olive Hornby, Mr. Lupin's counsel for this trial." The toad woman looked unimpressed.

"You are the Malfoy family's personal counsel, are you not?" The man with the brutish face asked as he re-entered the room and took his seat.

"Correct...Mr.?

"Yaxley. And why would a high priced solicitor such as yourself be working for an obviously poor werewolf?" Mr. Hornby chuckled giving Yaxley a knowing look.

"Ahh yes Mr. Yaxley. I have served as counsel for the Malfoys in the past, this is true, but I also dabble in charity work. I have been asked by this man, hopefully soon to be father-in-law to assist in winning his freedom. He as well as his wife are convinced that Mr. Lupin is innocent of all charges and both will attest to that as soon as they can get their daughter out of St. Mungo's." Mr. Hornby voice was very compelling, it would have to be to get Lucius Malfoy out of prison so many times.

"I am afraid Mr. Hornby that their opinions matter not, it simply makes it more clear of this beast's infatuation with a young and impressionable Auror, that he would imperio not only her, but her parents as well." The counsel man looked calm, but his eyes told a different story, he knew he stood no chance in this case.

"With all due respect Minister, this man is due his trial with representation and an impartial judge and jury.

"That creature is not a man, Mr. Hornby, he is a delinquent beast. And I declare him guilty on all charges, sentencing to be carried out as soon as the rest of the trials ends today, please guards take both Mr. Remus and his counsel out of my Courtroom." Both men were escorted out of the room and Harry nudged Hermione to get on with it.

"Oh Dolores that is quite a beautiful necklace, may I look a bit closer at it?" Umbridge looked down at the locket, fingering the "S" a bit before unclasping it from her squat neck and holding it out to the polyjuiced Hermione.

"I suppose Malfalda, do be careful though, it is a family heirloom." Hermione took the locket from Umbridge's grasp, a shudder running through her body as she touched the dark object. Harry aimed his wand at the clasp of the necklace and severed it so it could not be worn.

"Oh I am so sorry Minister, I didn't mean to break it." Hermione put her hands over her mouth in mock sympathy.

"Hmm...no matter, I will send it to get fixed later, don't worry yourself Mafalda." Umbridge placed the locket on the table beside her before asking for the next prisoner to be brought in.

"That was the last prisoner for the day Minister." The sandy haired guard was standing by the door, a wide and evil looking smile across his face.

"When do the prisoners leave for Azkaban Minister?" Hermione asked, trying to make conversation to distract her ex professor as Harry replaced the locket sitting on the table with the one Hermione had transfigured for him.

"Leave Mafalda? Oh no no no, the prisoners that were tried this morning will not be sent to Azkaban, as of yesterday anyone convicted of using an Unforgivable or found to be a marked death eater is to be put to death immediately after trial. Really dear, they are lucky they get trials at all, scum all of them." Umbridge's voice was giddy and Hermione quickly masked her look of horror before the toad woman looked back up from her paperwork.

"Yes of course, wouldn't do to send them to Azkaban with all the breakouts lately, how are they to be put to death?" Hermione spoke a bit quickly and Umbridge looked at her strangely for a few seconds before giggling.

"Why the veil of course, all that dementor business was too complicated and we can't very well have our loyal ministry wizards using the killing curse." Harry quickly stifled his gasp and switched out the lockets. One hand wrapped tightly around the Horcrux while the other trying desperately to keep hold of his cloak. Harry silently ran as fast as he could out of the room and towards the Department of Mysteries. He thankfully made it to the door without being caught, and stepped over the threshold into the black circular room he remembered from his fifth year. He closed the door behind him and like before the doors began spinning around him, the blue torches on the wall making everything glowed eerily. The doors finally came to a stop and Harry began inspecting each one, finally he found what looked to be scorch marks in the shape of an "X" on one of the doors. The same door that Hermione had marked that night with her Flagrate spell, so that meant three doors to the right was the room that led to the veil. Harry hurried to the door and eased it open, looking down at the place that had been the venue for so many of his nightmares. Twelve people were standing at the bottom of the pit-like room, four were dressed in auror robes, their wands were out and they were directing the six restrained prisoners towards the raised dias that held the stone archway. Standing next to the archway was a hooded man, whom Harry guessed was the one who gave them the final heave-ho into the afterlife, the last person in the room was standing off to the side of the dias, reading off the charges to the strangely calm prisoners. Harry ran towards the stone dias in the middle of the sunken room, Remus was first in line and already standing beside the ragged veil, his eyes still were unfocused, hands roped behind his back.

"No!! Stop he is innocent!!" The man in the black hood looked up to where Harry's voice had come from, only to see disembodied feet running down the stone stairs of the room. The executioner placed his hand on the werewolf's back and began to push him forward closer to the stone archway. Harry jumped onto the dias and with a still invisible hand grabbed Remus' arm, but his balance wasn't centered and the dark haired boy fell as the hooded man pushed his prisoner hard causing both Harry and Remus to tumble into the veil.


	15. Suprise Parties

A/N Sorry to worry you guys with the ending of the last chapter, but don't worry, this won't be a death fic, or at least not Draco or Harry dying. This chapter is a bit short, sorry bout that.

Not yet Beta'd

The light was blinding, fading the color out of the world surrounding him, fine white sand moved under his boots making it hard to walk. He took a few steps forward, then tripped over a mass on the ground. Harry flipped over from where he fell and saw Remus lying face down in the sand, Harry moved closer to the man, his eyes still trying to adjust to the bright light. Moony's hazel eyes were still glazed over and he didn't move from where he fell, rope wrapped tightly around his wrists. Suddenly a body appeared from the empty air behind Remus, rolling a bit and slamming in to the werewolf. The body was face down in the sand, he was a rather large man in raggy clothes and his brown hair was slick with grease, the Dark Mark showed clearly on his bared arm. Harry stood and stuffed his cloak into a large inner pocket in his robe before grabbing Remus under his arms, pulling him away from the spot where more marked bodies began falling out of thin air.

Four men and one dark haired blindfolded woman were now laying awkwardly on top of one another. Harry walked back to the pile and took hold under Lyra's arms, he pulled her from the rest of the bodies and back to where he had left Remus. Her shirt was pushed back where it had been ripped open, and Harry could see Voldemort's mark burned into the skin around her naval. Harry looked up from that dreaded mark to take in his surroundings, a massive white sand desert stretched out all around him. He saw the a high black tower in the distance and beyond that were snowcapped mountains. There were no clouds in the sky and though the sun was bearing down on him, the air was relatively cool. He sat down beside Remus and tried to undo the ropes wrapped tightly around his wrists, he finally was able to get one hand out of the ropes, before he turned to undo Lyra's ropes as well. But he stopped himself as he once again took in the Dark Mark standing out sharply against her pale skin. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the mark of his enemy etched into the skin of someone he had considered a friend, but he was brought back to awareness by a groaning behind him. Remus was shaking his head and trying to push himself up from the warm sand, Harry went to his side and helped him to his knees.

"What happened? Where are we Harry?" His eyes were still unfocused and glazed, blinking rapidly as he took in their surroundings.

"I don't know Remus, we...we went through the veil. Do you think we are dead?" Harry slowly put his hand to his own chest, and gave out a sign of relief as he felt his steady heart beat, he turned back to Lyra who was beginning to move. He heard her whimper as she realized that her hands were tied behind her back. She rolled to her side contorting her body into as small as she could, bending her back and knees pulling her body through the circle of her bound arms, successfully bringing her hands to the front of her body. She lifted her hands to her face, hooking her thumbs under her blindfold.

"I wouldn't do that Lyra, it very bright out here." Lyra stilled, pulling her hands from her face and turning in the direction of his voice.

"Harry? Is that you?" Her voice sounded groggy and she tried to get to her feet, but the Veritaserum was still affecting her and she fell back to her knees. Remus was silent beside Harry, eyes downcast, face scrunched up in thought.

"How could you Lyra, I trusted you." Remus finally looked up, first at Harry, then to Lyra, his gaze ending at the Dark Mark on her stomach. Lyra had her head tilted to the side, her face a mask of confusion.

"Your a deatheater." Lyra turned her head in the direction of Remus' voice while covering the dark mark with her small hands.

"I may be marked, but I am no more a deatheater than either of you." Her voice was a bit stronger with conviction, but still sounded pitifully weak, she once again tried to stand but couldn't manage.

"Harry do you still have your wand?" Harry reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wand, and at the same time wondering why he hadn't thought to use it before they fell into the veil.

"Fix her eyes, but leave her hands bound." Harry nodded and cast the spell so the light wouldn't hurt Lyra's sensitive eyes. He reached down and remove her blindfold, the sudden light on her eyes was still a bit painful and she coward down to the sand arms awkwardly covering her eyes, but allowing them to adjust to the bright light.

"Is the Veritaserum still working Lyra?" She finally looked up to Harry, her black eyes were dilated and glazed over, She slowly nodded her head.

"Yes." Harry looked at Remus, they had no way of knowing whether she was lying about it still working, but Remus nodded his head before taking over the questioning.

"Did Voldemort mark you?" She turned her head to Remus swaying a bit on her knees, it looked as if she drank way too much firewiskey.

"Yes."

"Do you serve him?" She shook her head, looking down to the ground.

"No"

"Did you ever serve him?" She shook her head more ferociously this time, almost knocking herself over.

"No"

"Then how can you be marked?" Harry was getting frustrated and was starting to believe that Lyra was lying about the Veritaserum still working. He began pacing as Lyra hesitated to answer the question he posed.

"I was born marked." Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked back to the kneeling woman. He opened his mouth to speak, but Remus beat him too it.

"How is that possible, people just aren't born marked." His voice was calm and he wasn't looking at Lyra, but at the ground as if he was asking the question to himself and not the person in front of him. Lyra was hesitating again, and Harry could see she was fighting the Veritaserum, not wanting to answer the question. Her voice came out choked and bitter, her body started shaking and Remus kneeled next to her grabbing her wrist and push the rope aside to check her pulse.

"Both of my parents were deatheaters, I was marked while still in the womb, that is why its on my naval, the curse came through my umbilical cord." Remus face was starting to look worried, he put his hand on Lyra's forehead, she pushed him away but the motion threw off her balance and she rolled from her knees and into the sand. Curling her body around herself

"Voldemort marked a pregnant woman?"

"It happened in the first trimester, they didn't know about me, didn't care." Tears began leaking out of her eyes and the white sand was sticking to the side of her face.

"Who are your parents?" She curled up tighter and began to rock, he voice came out as a pitiful plea.

"Please Harry...I...I don't want...to...talk about them, I wo...won't betray you...Harry, I don't serve...Voldemort, plea..please don't make me... don't make me talk about them." Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her whole body was going into tremors.

"How much did they give her?" Harry looked at Remus for a second trying to figure out what he was asking, Veritaserum.

"Half a bottle." Harry remembered Hermione's face as the guard poured the Veritaserum into Lyra's mouth, she knew that it was way too much.

"Shit." Harry couldn't remember the man ever cursing before, so it must be bad. Remus rolled Lyra onto her stomach and lifted her up to her hands and knees, he forced her mouth open and shoved his finger down her throat causing her spew pinkish white foam and bile onto the sand. Remus held on to her as she emptied her stomach and began to shake violently. As soon as she finished dry heaving Remus leaned her back resting her body onto his as he knelt, took the rope still hanging off one of his wrists and forced her to bite it so she couldn't bite off her tongue as she began to go into convulsions. Harry felt helpless just standing there watching, he wrung his hands around the handle of his wand, wondering if there was any spell that would help. Much to his relief only a few minutes later Lyra's movements finally began to calm and Remus took the rope out of her mouth.

"Is she going to be ok?" Harry ask as he conjured a glass of water and handed it to Remus before untying Lyra's hands.

"Overdose is usually not fatal, but it can cause a permanent break in mind and body functions, but with her blood not purely human, I couldn't guess at what her reactions will be." Lyra began to breath normally, and Remus put the glass to her lips, she drank the water quickly and Harry refilled it twice before she refused to drink anymore.

"What do you mean by a break?" Lyra finally opened her eyes, they were still a bit glazed, she turned her body so that she was resting fully on Remus' chest, her legs between his knees, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Remus looked extremely uncomfortable and Lyra closed her eyes and rubbed her check lovingly against his chest while Remus began trying to untangle himself from her arms.

"Veritaserum messes with the brain, cutting off the ability to lie, but I also affects other parts of the brain as well. The few cases of overdose I have heard of caused muscle weakness, inability to control ones muscles, severe memory loss among other things. Though she doesn't seem to have any problems with muscle weakness considering her grip right now." Lyra's arms were locked tight around his waist and even with his extra werewolf strength he couldn't shake her loose.

"Char, I'm tired, go back to sleep." Lyra mumbled and Harry laughed at Remus' predicament before helping both him and Lyra to their feet. She was a bit unsteady but could support most of her own weight and she blushed profusely as she disentangled herself from the werewolf.

"We should get away from here, I really don't want to be around when they wake up." Remus said to Harry pointing at the pile of deatheaters.

"What did they give them?" Harry asked wondering why Remus and Lyra were aware and not the four other prisoners.

"Calming potion, extra strength, they gave it to me as well, but mine wore off sooner cause of the wolf, I don't think they gave any to Lyra, only the Veritaserum."

"Alright, should we do something about them?" Harry didn't really want the deatheaters running loose, but he couldn't justify causing them harm.

"Lets head for that tower, they will probably follow, but we have the only wand. Perhaps someone there will have a better clue as to what this place is." They crossed the sand slowly, their feet kept sliding in the fine sand. Lyra's movements were slow the two Gryffindors took turns helping her keep balance. The cross was made more difficult by the natural illusions of the desert, while the surrounding land looked flat, it was actually full of hills and valleys, hidden when viewed at a distance. Remus and Harry spoke as they walked, Lyra was barely conscious as she half walked half leaned on one or the other man.

They spoke of the myths and stories surrounding the arch, and their guesses of where they were. The only information either had on the arch was that is was were they put the worst of the criminals before the wizarding world was able to control the dementors and open Azkaban. No one knows exactly what the arch is and where those who go through end up, but they knew no one ever came back. They tried to remain calm about the situation, but both realized that they had very little chance of seeing their loved ones again. Harry almost broke down at the thought of never seeing Draco again, whatever it was that they had together, Harry did not want to lose it. Neither of them mentioned the person that was on both of their minds, the one who preceded them into the veil, could he possibly be here as well?

It took around five hours to finally reach the foot of the black stone tower and in all that time the sun hadn't changed position, still blazing down on them without the heat that they would have expected. Harry eased Lyra to the ground beside the tower and began looking for a way in while Remus looked over the dark haired woman. He circled behind the tower and finally found what looked to be a picture frame attached to the wall. In the frame was what looked like the Fat Lady from the Gryffindor tower.

"Hello?" The picture did not move and Harry reached out to touch it, the frame easily swung open revealing the entrance to the tower. Harry ran back to Remus and Lyra to tell them what he found. Lyra was unconscious, and Remus said she would be fine and just need sleep, he picked her up and followed Harry back to the entrance. Remus studied the portrait for a few minutes while Harry check the entrance for any deadly wards or curses, kicking himself a bit that he didn't think to do that earlier. He didn't find any wards and no curses, deciding it was safe to walk into the tower. Remus set Lyra down in a shaded area just inside the entrance before follow Harry into the main room. Both men stood in shock as they looked at an almost exact replica of the Gryffindor common room. Harry could see two figures huddled close together on the couch, another was sitting in a chair, but he couldn't make out who they were from where he stood. There was no fire burning and the room lacked windows of anykind. The portraits surrounding the room were all unmoving. Throughout the room were ribbons and banner's all with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on them. Both men wore confused looks on their faces, Remus walked towards the occupied chair as Harry went around the couch slowly, the people sitting there hadn't moved and he was afraid of startling them.

"Oh my God." Sitting on the an exact replica of the couch he and his friends used to spend so much time on were his parents. James smiling brightly a golden snitch hovering around his outstretched hand, his other arm was wrapped around Lilly, who was cuddled up to her husband, smiling as well, a wrapped present sat in her lap. Their features were unchanged from those that he had in his picture album, still in their early twenties. Harry looked up to Remus trying to get his attention, but the werewolf was staring at the other figure sitting in a seat close by, it was Remus a book on his lap, smiling as brightly as the other two. His age was the same as Harry's parents, no gray streaks running through his hair and all the worry lines were gone. None of the figures moved from their positions, they were like mannequins, and Harry stifled a sob as he grasped his mothers hand to find it was cold. He quickly let go, moving to where Remus stood, the werewolf bent down to his other self in the chair.

"Harry may I used your wand?" Harry nodded and handed the wand to his ex-professor.

"Finite Incantum." The younger Remus looked like it was almost melting and it and the chair it sat in changed into a pile of white sand. Harry looked confused as Remus stood up and looked over to the couch where his two lost friends sat, he raised the wand to them as well, but Harry grasped his arm, eyes welling up with tears.

"Its not them Harry, its just sand transfigured to look like them, Im guessing that everything in this room has just been transfigured out of sand." Harry let go of his arm and nodded. Remus waved the wand and Harry watched as the couch and his parents melted away into white piles leaving only the hovering snitch. Harry reached out, capturing the small winged ball, fingering the etched designs on its metal surface.

"This is real." He held it out to Remus, but pulled it back quickly as he noticed letters carved into its surface, 'SB'. His eyes widened and he rushed over to Remus who had walked over to the circular staircase and was about to thrust it in his face when he heard a crash from upstairs.

"Stupid oven, where is that batty house elf when you need him." Both men were glued to the spot, mouths a gape as they listened to the commotion upstairs. There was more crashing from the second floor of the tower, but neither moved, footsteps began echoing down the steps.

"Harry!! You weren't supposed to come until later tonight, the party was supposed to be a surprise. How could you Remus, you were supposed to stall him, got caught up reading a book again did you?" Sirius was smiling, a present in one hand as he reached out to give Harry a one armed hug.

A/N I know I am probally going to get this question/complaint concerning this chapter so let me just clarify now :). As far as Sirius being dead, he wasn't actually AK'd in the book like he was in the movie, the book says Bellatrix was shooting out red light from her wand and describes "a look of mingled fear and suprise" on his face as he fell through the veil, so Bella's curse didn't kill him.


	16. Taste of Copper

**A/N Sorry this took so long, my dad just got back from Iraq and we have been having some family time together before he goes back. I am not to happyh with this chapter and I will probably rewrite it when I'm not so tired, but here it is anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

**Not Yet Beta'd**

Harry didn't return Sirius' embrace, he was in shock, the trials of the day were too much and his mind was in overdrive.

"Siri, is that really you?" Remus voice was very quite and he slowly reached a hand out to the man everyone had believed dead.

"Of course its me Moony! Why are you acting so surprised, I only saw you a few hours ago, you were supposed to go distract Harry, but I see how well that worked." Sirius reached out to Remus' hand and used it to pull him into a hug, smashing the werewolf and his godson together in his arms, the present Sirius was holding smashed awkwardly against Remus' back.

"Well now that you are here lets start the party, the cake should be ready soon, would have been done sooner, but Molly decided last minute that she couldn't come and Kreatcher refuses to come to my calls. Maybe the ruddy elf finally kicked the bucket." Sirius was laughing as he pulled the two stunned men into the replica of the common room.

"Now where did James and Lilly run off too? We can't really start the party without them now can we?" Sirius let go of the two men and pulled out his wand, transfiguring the the larger pile of sand back into a couch, Lilly and James were once again in the same positions they were before.

Harry and Remus stared at Sirius as he fixed the chair as well, leaving out its earlier occupant. Both of them studied Sirius as he walked back over to James looking for something on the ground, his hair had grown longer and was now hanging past his shoulder blades, but his beard was neatly trimmed and his clothes clean and in good repair. He wore a black button up, the top three buttons were undone showing off tanned skin and a few tattoos. His black slacks were pressed and only showed a little spotting of white around his ankles from the ever present sand.

"Now where is that snitch?" Harry cleared his throat and held out the small ball to Sirius.

"Ah Harry, thank you, just wouldn't be James without a snitch right?" Harry nodded his head slowly, handing the snitch to his godfather who placed the present he was holding on the table and knelt beside James. He put the snitch back in James' hand before spelling it to stay hovering close to the outstretched appendage.

"You know Harry, this is actually my snitch, the only one I ever caught in a game. James broke his wrist trying to do a Wronski Feint during practice, attempting to impress your mother of course, didn't work by the way, she was furious that he even tried. Anyway Madam Pompfry refused to heal it before the game as punishment for almost killing himself." Sirius was laughing to himself, staring at the sand made flesh image of his old friend. Remus and Harry still couldn't find the words to express what they were feeling, but both had tears running down their faces.

"And since he couldn't play, I took up his position as seeker, against Slytherin no less! I had to fly against my own brother since he was Slytherin seeker that year, well I showed him, snatched right out from under his nose." His voice took on a sad tone and he looked back to Harry and Remus.

"Would you mind if I invited him to your party Harry, I know he was a deatheater, but he tried to leave in the end. Maybe we could actually get along, if I gave him a chance." Remus walked over to where Sirius was kneeling on the floor and wrapped his arms around his old friend.

"Regulus is dead Sirius, so are James and Lilly." Sirius looked at Remus like the werewolf was insane before smiling softly at him.

"I know that Moony, but I'm dead too, so why shouldn't they all be here with me?" Harry stifled a sob and walked to his father's best friends and knelt down next to them.

"Your not dead Padfoot, your here, with us." Harry put his hand on Sirius' shoulder as his blue eyes met Harry's green ones.

"But your not real Harry, none of this is real, I'm just imagining things again, but its so nice, it almost feels real." Sirius reached his arms up and placed one arm around Remus' back, gripping the werewolf's shirt roughly and the other arm pulled Harry close so that their foreheads were resting together.

"It is real Sirius, we are here, me and Remus." He tried to force Sirius to meet his eyes again, but his godfather's body tensed at his words.

"NO." Sirius yelled, pushing them both away as he rose to his feet backing a few steps away, brandishing his wand.

"Your not real, you can't be, cause if your real that means your dead too, that you went through the veil, and you can't go through the veil, cause I was supposed to keep you safe, why couldn't I keep you safe." He sank back to his knees, and his eyes were wet with tears.

"I laughed you know. When that bitch missed, I laughed and then she hit me with a stunner, she killed me with a hex first years could do because I wasn't paying attention and now I'm stuck here, in this hell because of it, because I was too overconfident, to brash, and now this is my hell." Tears were streaking down his cheeks, but kept the wand trained on Harry and Remus.

"Sirius...SIRIUS! Snap out of it, look at me." Harry put his hands up in front of him in a placating gesture and began to ease towards Sirius.

"Harry?" Harry dropped his hands when he reached his godfather, pushed the wand out of the way and pulled the older man into his arms.

"Shh, its alright, I'm here, and we will find a way out of this, don't worry." Harry rocked his godfather like a child as Remus once again turned the images of Harry's parents back to white sand, but left the couch intact.

------

Sirius quickly fell asleep in Harry's arms and Remus levitated him to the couch, both men were sitting on the table in front of the couch staring at the sleeping man. Harry once again had the snitch in his hands, the cool metal was a comfort to his overwrought mind.

"Is he real Remus? Is it really him?" Neither took their eyes away, both fearing he would disappear if they did.

"I think its really him. He has been alive all this time, we never even thought about it, never even tried to check. We just left him here, assumed he was dead." Remus was shaking his head, eyes clouded with guilt that he abandoned his best friend.

"But the scroll, his family tree said he was dead."

"That is because going through the shadows cuts your magic off from the other realms." Lyra walked in from the front entrance, she still looked weak and pale, but her eyes were no longer glazed.

"You think we are in another realm?" Both men had forgotten Lyra was even there with them and had jumped a bit when she began talking.

"It makes sense, When I got pushed through the veil, it felt like it does when I go through the shadows. Same voices talking to you, same overwhelming darkness." Harry remembered the first time he was near the veil, the voices that only he and Luna heard.

"Maybe this place is like the opposite realm to the shadow realm. It is never sunny there and this place, well so far at least, doesn't seem to have a night. Hm, I wonder if this world only has women." Lyra mumbled the last part to herself as she looked around the room, cringing a bit at all the red and gold as if it offended her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, who is that?" Lyra walked around the couch to stare at the man sleeping there.

"That is Sirius Black, now what did you mean by opposite realms?"

"Well I guess if there is a world that is only dark, there is probably an opposite realm that is only light, right? I thought Sirius Black was dead?" Lyra looked to the man on the couch, studying his face.

"So did we, he fell through the veil last year." Harry look down at his godfather with a guilty expression on his face.

"Oh. How did we get here, everything is a bit fuzzy after we talked."

"We could see this tower from where we were so we walked here, well Remus and I did, we kind of had to drag you along."

"Sorry about that" She blushed a little bit, remembering how she held on to Remus and fidgeted with her ripped shirt

"Could you please keep it down a bit, I'm trying to sleep here." Remus smiled at his old friend.

"Feeling better Padfoot?" Sirius opened his brilliant blue eyes looking at Harry and then to Remus.

"So you are really here?" Remus nodded and Sirius gave him a sad smile before getting off the couch.

"And who would this lovely lady be?" He gave Lyra a dashing smile.

"Sirius this is Lyra Rayner, Lyra this is Sirius Black." Harry introduced his godfather to Lyra, she seemed to be searching Sirius' face as if looking for something she couldn't seem to find.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Black." She let go of her shit and held out her hand but Sirius didn't move to shake it, instead his eyes were staring at the exposed mark around her naval.

"Your a deatheater." His voice was quiet, eyes narrowing in anger and he drew his wand aiming it at Lyra and firing off a spell before anyone else could react.

"Stupefy!" Lyra was thrown back into the entrance hall with the force of Sirius' spell and hit the stone wall of the tower with a sicking thud.

"Sirius stop!!" Black was walking towards where Lyra had landed, Remus moved in front of him, but was pushed out of the way by his enraged friend. He looked down to where Lyra should have been in the shadows of the corridor, but the only sign she was there was a small splatter of silver specked blood on the wall.

"Yeah, that's what your good at isn't it Black, overreacting and shooting off curses. I supposed it doesn't matter that I am unarmed and offered you no reason to attack me, I guess Snape was right about you." All three men swung around to look behind them. Lyra was standing in the shadows by the stairway, her hand clutched to the back of her head. Sirius raised his wand once more at the dark haired girl, but Harry stood in front of the upraised wand.

"Sirius she isn't a deatheater, she's marked but she is on our side, so please calm down." Remus rushed over to Lyra's side pulling her hand away from her head to look at the wound. He pulled her hair to the side, but hissed in pain as some of Lyra's blood ran over his fingers.

"Harry you wand." Harry gave Sirius one last look before going to Remus' side and handing the werewolf his wand, Sirius following slowly after. Remus cast a healing spell on Lyra's head before cleaning her blood off of his hand, the skin where the silver laden blood had touched was red and blistering.

"Why did her blood do that to your hand Remus?" Sirius asked as he walked over to stand beside his friend, healing the blisters on the werewolf's hand with a wave of his wand.

"Her blood has silver in it Sirius, she is a.."

"Shadow demon?" Lyra looked at Sirius with a very perplex look as Remus cast another spell to clean the blood out of Lyra's hair.

"You have heard of them?" Remus couldn't quite believe that his slacker friend knew about something that he hadn't even heard of before he read the book Lyra gave to Harry, Lyra look quite surprised as well.

"Yeah, Regulus had some notes about them in his room when I searched it." Regulus, his name reminded Harry of his suspicions about RAB and he quickly reached into his pocket and let out a sign of relief as he felt the gold locket still safely stashed there.

"What did they say?" Lyra's voice sounded timid, almost like she had when they asked about her parents when she was still under the effects of the Veritaserum, but minus the tears.

"That the race was extinct, mostly the same stuff that is in the magical creature books." Sirius' blue eyes ghosted over Lyra's form lingering on her stomach before speaking again.

"Hm well if those notes were correct than your obviously not a pureblooded shadow demon." Lyra didn't appreciate those blues eyes running over her torn shirt and clutch the fabric together self consciously.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry didn't notice were Sirius was looking but Lyra did and she wasn't happy.

"Shadow demons have both male and female parts on the inside, but on the outside they are all male, and those defiantly do not qualify to be part of a male body." Sirius motioned with his chin to Lyra's moderately sized breasts, his voice was mocking and a sharp crack resounded through the tower as the Black family heir flew several feet to side, a red welt in the shape of a delicate hand forming on his cheek.

------

It took a few minutes to get Lyra and Sirius calmed down enough to be civil to each other. Lyra sat on the chair the false Remus had previously occupied, arms crossed and eyes glaring at the three men who were packed onto the couch. Sirius apologized for his reactions as Harry and Remus explained what Lyra had told them about her Dark Mark. Her refusal to talk about her parents once again set Sirius off, and he began naming off every deatheater he could think of, trying to get a reaction out of the dark haired woman.

"You know something? You kind of look like my dear cousin Bellatrix." His baiting finally hit a nerve and Lyra's eyes darkened, her voice filled with hate.

"That bitch was not my mother." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, he had never noticed it before, but Sirius was right, Lyra did kind of resemble Bellatrix.

"Was, did someone finally do her in, brilliant, who was it, I'll have to buy him or her a drink if we ever get out of this place!" A bitter laugh from Lyra her voice was overly happy.

"Oh I'm sure Snape would overjoyed to go have a drink with you Black." Sirius eyes widened at those words and his voice was full of disbelief.

"Snivillus killed her? Well damn the greasy bastard actually did something right for once." Harry and Remus flinched.

"Sirius, there is something you need to know."

"What? Is Snape dead? You don't actually think I would be sad over that do you?" If looks could kill Sirius would be dead ten times over at the glare Lyra gave him as he spoke.

"I'll let you three talk, I'm going to see if I can find a way out of this mess. May I borrow your wand Harry?" Harry nodded, holding out his wand to her as she got up from her chair. Pocketing the wand she turned and walked over to the shadows by the stairs, she closed her eyes and after a few deep breaths her body slowly dissolved into the shadows.

"Whoa, I've never actually seen her do that, do you think she can get back to our realm that way?"

"Lets hope so, and hope that she doesn't decided to just leave us here after Sirius' display today." Sirius had the decency to look halfway guilty.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry looked to Remus, this was going to be a hard conversation, he didn't think Sirius was really that close to Dumbledore, and he knew they butted heads more that once, mainly over Harry himself, but his death was still probably going to be a major blow. It took around three hours to tell Sirius all the events of the past year, tears of sadness and disbelief were shed. No matter how much Black hate hated Snape, he hadn't thought he would turn on Dumbledore. Sirius would never have trusted the greasy git to watch out for Remus, Harry or himself, but he knew Dumbledore trusted him without question. Towards the end of the conversation Lyra returned bearing gifts, she brought with her some strange kind of cooked meat that had almost a purple tinge to it and a bowl of white fruit that she explained tasted like apples. She had been able to make it to the shadow realm and apparate to a village where she knew a few of the occupants. They decided to lay out their plans to get them back to their realm as soon as they finished eating.

"Sirius, what have you been eating for the past year? Harry asked, chewing on the strange but good flavored meat.

"For the first few weeks I could only manage to conjure a soupy mush, but after a few months I was able to make a pretty nice mince pie. I have been experimenting with other foods lately, though I could never quite get fruit right." He took a large bite out of the white fruit, moaning in pleasure at the taste. Harry grabbed a piece of the fruit as well, biting into the firm flesh, pain lanced through his mouth and he quickly dropped the fruit, his mouth bleeding.

"Harry are you OK?" Lyra walked over to him, picked up the fruit at his feet, and dug something out of the flesh and holding it up to the light. It was one of Harry's canine teeth.

"Well its about time, I thought these would have already come out." Harry was tonguing the spot where the tooth had fallen from, the tang of copper filled his mouth and he could feel a sharp point emerging from his gums.

"Is this caused by that potion you took Harry?" He nodded his head awkwardly as Lyra looked at his other teeth, she grabbed onto the other top tooth and without warning ripped it from his mouth.

"Bloody hell!!! What did you do that for?" Blood was dribbling down his chin and Sirius conjured a cloth handkerchief for his godson.

"If I get all four out then I can do a spell that will force them to drop all the way down, unless you prefer to look like trailer park trash.

"What is a trailer park?" Both Remus and Sirius questioned at the same time.

"Never mind, open up Harry, let me get those other two." He complied and Lyra hooked the fingernails of her pointer finger and thumb under the slightly loose bottom teeth and without warning ripped them out.

-------

"If you could Mr. Black, I need two pieces of parchment twelve inches in length please." Harry had been running his tongue over his newly elongated teeth for the past hour now, one spell on each tooth and he now looked like a horror movie vampire. He wondered what Draco would think of them, maybe he should get them spelled shorter when he got back. Lyra didn't know that spell since she only glamored her teeth to look shorter.

"What for?" Sirius crosses his arms over his chest and Lyra just rolled her eyes as his childish display.

"So I can give you the apperation points." Lyra snapped out and Sirius flourished his wand conjuring two rolls of parchment out of thin air. Lyra took the two rolls from Sirius and plucked his wand from his hand as well, smirking at his protests. She unrolled them both and placed them on the coffee table, holding the wand to her temple, she pulled out a thread of memory, and let it wash over one sheet of parchment before replacing it in her mind and drawing out a second memory and repeating the process on the second sheet of parchment. Both of the parchments now show colored pictures, one of a forest glade and the other of a tall tower in the middle of a village viewed from the ground looking up towards the tower. Harry recognized the glade as the one Lyra apperated to after she rescued Draco from Voldemort's hideout.

"This is where we will need to go first." She pointed at the picture of the tower.

"As soon as we cross over, Remus will change, we have to get to this spot as fast as we can. I have already spoken to the elders there, they know we are coming and will be expecting us within the hour. They will have the tranquilizers for Remus on hand so we can take him to the glade." She pointed at the other picture. Remus was pale and worried, he was afraid of taking the chance that he would attack the others. As soon as Lyra pulled him through the shadows he would take on his werewolf form. The drugs the shadow demons had were specially formulated for werewolves, but there was always a chance something would go wrong.

"I will probably be too out of it to do much after taking all three of you through the shadows, but the others will help us get back to Malfoy Manor from the glade."

"Alright then, Harry will apperate with you and Sirius will be with me, we can only hope they will be ready, anything else we need to know?" They were all nervous, hoping that this would work, Lyra had never attempted to take more than two people through the shadows at a time and she knew it would test her reserves.

"You will need to cast spell on the eyes of the ones that take you back to the manor, there will be two of them and will have to stay at the manor until I have enough energy to go back and apperate them home, the glade is too far and much to dangerous to travel back easily."

"Why can't they just apperate back?"

"Most shadow demons don't have wands, and only a handful that do have enough power to apperate. And on top of that only a quarter or less of our total population can travel the shadows. Unfortunately those that can both apperate and travel the shadows are not willing to help, but it is understandable, you all mean nothing to them aside the fact I want to help you. We are lucky they are even willing to spare the two that they are to help us get back, otherwise we would have to stay in the shadow realm for at least a week and a half for me to recover enough power to take all three of you back to our world."

"Why that long? I thought you said you could recover in a few days."

"Because the new moon is coming up, and that is when our realms are the farthest apart and the hardest to move through." Remus nodded, his human side always did feel the strongest during the new moon.

"Before we go, Sirius can you conjure up some food and water to leave here?" Harry and Sirius looked at her strangely, but Remus' look was calculating.

"What for, I don't plan on coming back."

"There are more people here, deatheaters, I don't think they were interrogated before they were thrown into the veil, so they might have information that we could use, but without wands they won't last long enough for me to get back here to ask questions." All three men nodded in understanding and Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Fine. But don't think that I will waste good food on them" Sirius conjured up a giant bowl of what looked like really overcooked oats and a few buckets of water. Lyra nodded and all four of them walked to the entrance hall, Sirius wrapped his arms around Lyras and Remus' waist in three way hug. Harry stood behind Lyra and wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach, his arm burning a little where it touched her dark mark.

"Alright, I think we are ready, lets do this." All four huddled in the shadows of the entrance hall and slowly melted into the darkness.


	17. Winged EyeCandy

The air was stifling hot around him, choking the air out of his lungs with the intensity of the heat. Harry could hear voices as well, they were speaking all around him but he couldn't understand what they were trying to say. It was the same as when he had stood in front of the veil and he felt like there were things watching him, creatures waiting in the dark abyss. Lyra's body was cool in his arms compared to the air around him, Harry could feel Remus and Sirius there as well, but around him he only saw darkness. But as quick as it had came, the darkness began to recede, the air began to cool and the body in his arms sagged towards the ground as his vision returned. He released the spell on his eyes allowing him to see the moonlit valley that surrounded them. The grassy plain stretched on farther than he could see, a few white deer-like creatures ambled in the darkness, grazing on the supple shoots of grass. A painful whine brought Harry back from his visual explorations, Remus was rapidly changing into his were-form and Sirius was having trouble keeping his grip on the struggling man.

"Harry are you there? I can't see a thing." The man in Sirius' arms was thrashing in pain and Harry could see that his Godfather was losing his tenuous hold as the werewolf neared the end of his transformation.

"I'm here Sirius, you need to apperate to the village now, he is almost done changing." Sirius nodded in the direction of Harry's voice and with a pop he and Moony were both gone. Harry quickly gathered up Lyra's slack body, even in the moonlight he could tell her skin had turned an awful shade of gray. Taking so many people through the shadows had drained her of all her energy, it would be awhile before she was able to stand on her own again.

'Ok, three D's. Destination. Determination. Deliberation.' Harry thought as he tried to concentrate on where he was going. He had told his companions that he hadn't actually apperated alone before as they were planning thier escape from the world behind the veil. Remus was understandably worried about Harry's revelation, but Sirius and Lyra both had confidence in his abilities, but their shared belief in him caused another of their many arguments. Every conversation between the two seemed to turn into a fight, Sirius couldn't seem to get over her dark mark and Lyra was equally prejudiced from the stories she was told about the Marauders while she was apprenticed under Snape. No amount of mediation from Remus and Harry would stop their bickering.

Harry closed his eyes concentrating again on the image of the tower in the picture Lyra had made for them and with a tight hold on the dark haired woman, he vanished. The feeling of being squeezed through a small tube passed quickly and Harry opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a circle of winged men. They all looked extremely agitated and he placed Lyra on the ground beside him so he could quickly grab his wand if necessarily. Their silvery wings were folded on their backs, broad chested with pale luminescent skin, many riddled with scars. Most of the men had on what looked like buckskin pants, but a few wore only loincloths. If Harry had not already discovered his attraction to the male figure with Draco, he would have differently been confused about the thoughts running through his head at the sight. It was a giant mass of winged eye candy, all ripped muscles and broad shoulders. They all carried what looked to be blowguns from a strap around their waists and had another strap of leather from hip to opposite shoulder that carried small silver darts with white feathers.

"Remus... Moony wake up, I don't want to be alone again, please wake up. Harry?...Harry, please." Sirius was huddled over Remus unmoving form, his voice was unsteady and it sounded like he was crying. Remus had at least four of the small feathered darts sticking out of his chest and arms. Harry look cautiously to the creatures that surrounded them before crouching down next to Sirius.

"Harry are you there? I can't see, is Moony alright?" Sirius was reaching out to him and Harry brought his hands to his Godfather's.

"Shh Siri, he is alright, remember they had to make him sleep so he wouldn't hurt us." Harry knew that it wouldn't be easy for Sirius to get over his anxiety. He was completely alone for over a year, thinking all the while that he had failed Harry, all that time running over different ways that Harry could have been hurt or killed. Sirius had survived twelve years in Azakaban without going completely insane, but one year beyond the veil, knowing how much danger his Godson was in had pushed him over the edge.

Sirius let go of Harry and cradled the werewolf protectively into his arms, muttering under his breath and absently stroking Moony's fur. Harry stood and looked at the winged men who were staring at Sirius with disgust. The dark haired boy crossed his arms and stared at the creatures around him, waiting for some indication of their intentions. There was a shout from one of them men behind him and Harry could see other shadow demons coming out of the stone houses, older winged men and young boys cautiously moved towards the circle surrounding Harry. The young ones had no wings and a few bravely approached the ring of winged men to cling lovingly to their legs and waists, their amber eyes wide as they stared at Harry and his companions. A grating noise was heard, like metal on stone and the circle broke, leaving a wide space leading to the door of the tower. The tower itself was massive, its base circular in shape and at least as tall as the clock tower Harry visited in London with his class during Primary school. The stone was a dark gray color with silver filigree seemingly woven into the stone, it looked like written words, but in a language unknown to Harry. The massive door on the tower was slowly opening, its face seemed to be made of a singular piece of silver marked randomly with large gouges, claw marks. The door was now fully open and an old shadow demon stepped out. His body was sagging, hair gray and brushing past his shoulders, one of his wings was no more than a stump which caused him to bend his body to the that side to compensate for the lack. Behind him two other shadow demons lingered in the doorway, their stomachs bulging in the late stages of pregnancy. As the old man moved towards Harry the rest of the shadow demons bowed their heads in respect, but he didn't acknowledge them, his eyes passed from Harry to Sirius and Remus. His thin lips curled at the sight before he looked to Lyra, his eyes softened, a small smile forming on his wrinkled face before looking back to Harry.

"Fix her." the old shadow demon told Harry, pointing to Lyra's body. Harry nodded and pulled out his wand, a few growls could be heard from the shadow demons and more of the strange language spoken in clearly angry tones.

"Envenerate." Lyra's dark eyes fluttered open, she pushed herself slowly up. kneeling on the flag stones that covered the ground and took in her surroundings. She looked to Harry and let out a sigh of relief before locking eyes with the old shadow demon. She spoke what seemed like a greeting to the old shadow demon which he returned in a soft voice before turning around and calling out to the crowd. Two more shadow demons pushed their way through the circle, one seemed no older than Harry, his hair was a dusty brown color, copper highlights catching in the moonlight and his unmarred skin almost glowed. His face was kind and he smiled at Harry as he walked up, his yellow eyes and his long canine teeth making him look a bit feral. The other shadow demon looked to be in his late thirties and bore a striking resemblance to his younger counterpart, they were probably closely related. The older had a jagged scar marring his face though, cutting from the left side of his forehead, over the bridge of his nose and curving slightly as it went through his right cheek. There were two smaller parallel scars on either side of the large one, they looked like claw marks. Lyra continued speaking to the old shadow demon as Harry studied the world around him, he couldn't understand what she was saying, but the conversation was spoke in even tones. After a few minutes the old shadow demon bowed his head slightly to Lyra and she returned the gesture but with a much deeper bow, her long hair pooling on the paving stones, forehead nearly touching the ground. The old shadow demon turned to the crowd and spoke loudly and the group dispersed leaving only the two who had pushed their way through the crowd earlier.

"Harry, you and Sirius apperate these two to the meadow then come back for me and Remus." Lyra waved her hand towards the scar'd shadow demon and the young one at his side. Harry nodded grabbing Sirius' wrist and turning to the two shadow demons standing beside Lyra. He guided Sirius over and put his Godfather's hand on the scar'd one's wrist. The shadow demon grimaced with disgust as Sirius moved his hand to grab his elbow before apperating both of them away. The younger shadow demon reached out his arm and Harry grasped his wrist before concentrating on the image of the meadow and apperating as well.

The meadow was exactly as he remembered from the pensive memory of Draco's rescue, the trees surrounding the meadow looked ominous and Harry felt the need to hurry. He quickly grabbed onto Sirius' hand as soon as the scar'd shadow demon stepped away.

"We will be right back." Harry said to the other two males who were eyeing the woods cautiously, forgetting that they didn't speak his language, and he and Sirius apperated back to get Remus and Lyra. When they returned Lyra had collapsed on the ground, her eyes closed and seemingly asleep. Harry led Sirius to Remus and waited until he disperated before gathering Lyra once again into his arms. He took one last look around the now empty stone village, closed his eyes and apperated to the meadow once again. Growls and yelling greeted him as he reappeared in the meadow, at least six werewolves were pacing in front of the two shadow demons. Both had their wings outstretched, blocking the wolves from attacking Sirius who had his wand out, but could not see to aim at the werewolves. The shadow demons looked back as soon as Harry let out the first hex to try and push the wolves back. The older one grabbed onto Sirius and Remus, and the younger turned towards Harry and Lyra, wrapped his arms and wings around them both and the darkness claimed them once again.

-------

The entrance hall to the Manor was pitch black when Harry emerged from the heat of the shadows. The arms and wings around him unfolded and the young shadow demon eased to the ground, his face pale and tired. Harry put Lyra down on the soft carpet before pointing his wand at the shadow demon's eyes, 'Opacus Oculus'. The young man blinked his eyes rapidly, no longer able to see well in the darkness of the hall. Harry turned his wand to Lyra and cast the spell on her as well before turning to the other three occupants of the room, Sirius was clinging onto Remus, holding his friend as he completed his painful transformation back to being human. Sirius pulled out the silver darts from Moony's chest, the wounds leaving raised welts, before removing his shirt, transfiguring it into a full length robe and draping it over Moony's naked form. The scar'd demon moved over to sit by the younger one, checking him for any wounds before looking back to Harry. He cautiously approached them, pointing his wand at the older man's eyes, the shadow demon nodded his head and Harry whispered the spell. He cast it one more time on himself before lighting the room with another flick of his wand. The manor was eerily quiet, Harry wondered what time it was and quickly cast a 'Tempus' spell.

'2:48am August 1st, 1997'

"Wow, I'm seventeen now." Harry said out loud as he canceled the spell and walked towards the door leading to the study.

"Of course Harry, why did you think I was throwing you a party?" Sirius stood, moving away from Remus and began looking around the room.

"Truthfully, I though you were insane, which I suppose isn't that far from the truth." Sirius smirked and shrugged at Harry's joking tone. "I had forgotten it was my birthday, I was to busy working out plans to try and save Remus and complete the mission Dumbledore gave me, I guess I just didn't see it as important." Harry opened the door to the study, it was empty, but a few bottles of fire whiskey were spaced haphazardly around the table. Sirius walked into the room like he owned the place, picking up a half empty bottle of firewhiskey. He looked around for a clean glass on the table, but shrugged his shoulders instead and drank a large swig from the bottle.

"Everyone is probably asleep, do you know where we can get some food, that stuff the mini deatheater brought us wasn't very filling." Harry shook his head at his Godfathers behavior, and picked up one of the dirty glasses, with a wave of his wand it was clean and he handed to the older man.

"Would you stop calling her that Sirius, she risked her life to save us." Sirius snorted as he poured himself a glass before offering the bottle to Harry.

"She did it to save her own neck Harry." Harry took the bottle, trying hard not to slam it on the table as he put it down.

"Sirius, she purposely got captured by the Ministry so she could get sent to Azkaban and rescue Remus, that doesn't sound like saving her own neck to me." Sirius still looked unconvinced, but a voiced from behind him brought a smile to his face, both he and Harry went to the door of the study.

"Well it was a foolish course in the first place, you could have all been killed, you shouldn't have come for me." Remus was slowly getting to his feet, he looked like hell as he worked his arms into the transfigured robe and wrapped it around his naked body. Both of the shadow demons where looking at him with obvious hatred in their eyes and Moony slowly walked over to the study door and slipped inside.

"We wouldn't have left you Remus. What are you doing?" Harry and Sirius followed him back into the study and watched as he ran his finger over the book shelf before pulling a book out and flipping through the pages.

"There was a translation spell somewhere in this book, I think it would be better if we could understand our two friends out there, ah here it is." Harry held his wand out to Remus, he took it with a tired smile and walked to the two shadow demons who seemed to be arguing with each other. They stopped talking as the werewolf came towards them, baring their long teeth in equal grimaces of disgust. Remus didn't seem to be effected by their disdain, Harry guessed he was used to it by now, what with all the werewolf prejudice in the wizarding world. He cast the spell on both shadow demons then turned to pick up Lyra.

"The dining room is this way, I'm sure a few of the house elves would be able to scrounge us up some food, I believe we will be needing our energy tomorrow when we have to explain all of this to the rest of the Order." The shadow demons looked bewildered that they could actually understand what Remus was saying. Harry and Sirius followed the werewolf down the hall and the soft footfalls behind them indicated their guests were following as well. They walked in silence until they reached the doors of the dining hall, Sirius moved in front of Remus to open the door.

"Well I guess your friends had the same idea that I had." Sirius laughed and Harry looked around the dining room with wide eyes. Banners and ribbons covered every surface, all with Happy Birthday Harry written on them just as before in Sirius' tower. There was a giant cake in the middle of the table, a perfect miniature of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. Little men in full quidditch gear were playing on the pitch, but it seemed the enchantments were running out as they moved at an extra slow pace. Sirius transfigured a chair into a rather lumpy looking couch and Remus put Lyra down. The two shadow demons were looking at the moving figures on the cake with wonder in their eyes. A giant pile of presents were setup at the far end of the table and Harry walked over to them, tears threating. He didn't think they would make such a big deal out of his birthday. He ran his fingers across the bright bow on Hermione's gift, he knew it would be a book like usual. Harry hoped that she and Ron made it out of the ministry alright, and he turned around to go upstairs and check on them, but the sight of someone standing in the dining room doorway stop him.

"Harry?"


	18. Painful Truths

I'm so sorry for the long time between updates, school just started again and the first few weeks of the semester are always so hectic. I'll try to update at least once a week.

Unbeta'd

"Luna? What are you doing here?" She had on her same radish earrings that she had been wearing since he met her in fifth year. In her arms she held a very irate snow white owl who upon seeing her master flew from Luna's arms, landing one Harry's shoulder and nipped his hair. Hedwig looked him over like a worried mother before hooing softly as Harry scratch her chest. The scar'ed boy snickered at he owl's behavior which reminded him of a certain Weasley matriarch, he shuddered to think what the redheaded clan was going to do when they found out he was alive and well.

"Dad and I came for Bill and Fluer's wedding, sorry we missed your party Harry we missed our first portkey and we only just arrived a few minutes ago. Dad thought he saw a Umgubular Slashkilter, and we had to stay to see if it would come back." Harry could hear Sirius behind him asking Remus what a Umgubular Slashkilter was, and Harry tried hard to keep a straight face.

"Its alright Luna, I actually missed my own party, so maybe we can all celebrated it later." Luna's eyes looked around with the same dreamy expression they always held before looking back to Harry.

"Yes, that should be fun well I should be getting off to bed now, its rather late." Her voice was even more airy than usual, a testament to her tiredness.

"Luna, why did you have Hedwig?" Luna was looking at the shadow demons with a small smile which the younger one returned.

"She was tapping on my bedroom window, perhaps mine was the only light on, so I brought her down here to get something to drink."

"Couldn't you have just conjured her some water, or gotten some from the washroom sink?" Remus elbowed Sirius in the stomach for the comment, but Luna didn't seem to be bothered by the question.

"I suppose, but then I wouldn't have come down here, goodnight Harry, Professor Lupin, Mr. Black." She spared a small glance to the two shadow demons and then to Lyra's sleeping form on the couch before smiling and walking out of the door.

"That girl is strange." Remus smack Sirius over the head and Harry laughed out loud scaring Hedwig out of his arms. The proud owl flew to the table, taking a few drinks out of a forgotten glass of water before flying to a large window and tapping on the glass.

"Sirius, don't be rude, Mrs. Lovegood is just a bit..."

"Strange?" Remus tried to smack Sirius over the head once again, but the dark haired man ducked the blow and caught the over balanced werewolf in his arms. Sirius gave a hearty laugh as he righted the sandy haired man, his hands lingering a bit on the others chest. Remus took a step away from his best friend, nervously brushing off imaginary dust from the transfigured robe. Harry gave them both a strange look before walking over to the window his owl sat at, Hedwig gave him another quick look over before nipping Harry's fingers and flying out the now open window. Harry smiled as she flew off into the night, re securing the window he returned to where Sirius and Remus stood.

"Minky!" The werewolf said in a soft but commanding voice, and a rather small looking house elf wearing a tea towel emblazoned with the Malfoy crest popped into the room.

"Master Lupin, Minky is thought that you were dead!!" The little house elf grayish eyes filled with tears and it latched onto the werewolf's leg. The shadow demons looked at the house elf with disgust from where they had sat at the overly long table, their wings furling awkwardly against the high backed chairs.

"I assure you Minky I am alright, could you please escort our guests to a room so they make get some rest." He motioned with his arm to the winged men at the table and Minky unlatched herself from Remus' leg and bounded over to them.

"Follow me please Masters?" The tone of her statement was clearly requesting a name from the two men, the younger had lost his grimace of disgust and was now openly looking over the strange creature in front of him. The older one however had a stoic mask on his face and ignored the house elf completely.

"Shadow demons will never give their names willingly, they believe that your name holds great power and to give it means allowing someone power over you." Lyra's face still held a grayish tinge to it as she sat up on the couch, feet curled up beside her. She turned to the winged men at the table and spoke to them in the same guttural tones she had used with the older shadow demon. Lyra looked quite surprised as the older of the two answered back to her in English.

"We will go with the creature, but as soon as we are rested we expect you to take us back halfbreed." His tone was severe and the twinge of pain was evident at his statement. Lyra only nodded her head in agreement, not meeting the shadow demon's scar'ed visage, the younger of the two looked at the older with anger before follow him and Minky out of the door.

"Translation charm?" Lyra asked looking up with tired eyes at the other occupants of the room, Remus nodded with a smile.

"Well I don't know about you three, but I believe I hear my bed calling me." She stood from the lumpy couch and walked a few steps towards the door before swaying on her feet, surprisingly it was Sirius that caught her before she fell. She looked at him strangely before letting out a bitter laugh.

"You know my dad is soo going to kill me when he finds out I brought you back." As if suddenly realizing what she had said, she jumped away from Sirius swaying again, but finding her own shaky balance

"Why would your...dad." Remus was staring intently at Lyra his mouth moving without sound and brows furrowed. Harry's tired mind tried to connect the dots that he knew that comment should have, but he couldn't put the pieces together in his current state.

"Lyra, why didn't you tell us that Snape is your father." Harry's jaw dropped open at Remus' statement and he looked to Lyra to deny the claim, but the fog that had clouded his mind only moments ago cleared and what the werewolf said made perfect sense. Lyra was staring intently and the spot in front of her feet and she crossed her arms protectively over herself as she let out a shaky breath. She looked up at Remus, her black eyes begging to be understood.

"I didn't want to be judged by what he did, so I thought it better if you all got to know me before you found out about him." Her voice was broken and Harry felt torn, he knew what it was like to be judged for his fathers actions, and after the initial shock wore off he was sure that he could accept the daughter of his most hated Professor as who she was and not who she was born to. Sirius stood silently a strange expression on his normally smiling face, he too was looking down at his feet, blue eyes gazing into the floor as if it would answer all of his questions for him.

"Lyra, although you have kept a great many things from us, I believe you have proven yourself to the Order, and no matter you parentage I will still welcome you among us." Remus walked over to the distraught women and placed his hand on her shoulder she smiled hesitantly at him before looking back to her feet. Harry tried to mouth some reassuring words but was interrupted by the loud pop of the returning house elf.

"The winged masters are in their rooms Master Remus, is there anything else Minky can do for you?" Remus lowered his hand from Lyra's shoulder to her upper arm as Lyra began to lose her balance once again.

"Minky can you bring some food out, I belive Sirius was hungry?" Remus lead the dark haired girl back to the couch.

"No thats ok, I've lost my appetite." Harry looked over to his godfather, knowing that his prejudiced of Lyra had probably just risen at least twice over. Harry felt bone tired and he looked back to Minky.

"Minky, do you know if Ron and Hermione made it back safely?" He was dreading a negative answer and tried to prepare himself quickly for the worst.

"Yes Master Potter, they is fine, well as fine as can be with yous being dead, theys are in Master Ron Weasley's room." Harry let out a grateful breath and smiled at Remus, the werewolf then turned to the house elf.

"Thank you Minky, could you help Mrs. Rayner to her rooms." Minky nodded enthusiastically rushing over to try and help the half asleep woman to her feet.

"Thats ok Minky, I'll help Lyra to her room." Minky pouted a bit at not being able to serve but moved away from the couch as Harry walked over. He smiled at Lyra as he bent down to help her, but instead of assisting her to her feet he picked her up bridal style. Lyra's eyes widened at the sudden shift and she grabbed on to Harry's neck tightly. Harry turned to walked towards the door, meeting his Godfather's eyes as he did. Sirius gave them both a hard look before shaking his head and giving a small smile.

"Come on Sirius, there is an open room beside mine that you can stay in, I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake." Remus looked almost as tired as the girl falling asleep in Harry's arms as he spoke to his friend. Harry lead them all to the door, turning sideways so as to not injure his sleeping charge.

"I'll just stay with you Moony, no need for a separate room tonight." Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus nuzzling his face into his sandy brown hair. Harry's jaw dropped open in surprise and Remus turned bright red as he worked himself out of the encircling arms. His face was a mix of sadness and guilt as he turned to the dark haired man.

"Sirius, we can't...I mean... you were dead Sirius, and I... I'm getting married." Sirius took a step back from the werewolf, his breath hitching, eyes downcast as he tried to process the information. Harry's heart broke at the sadness on both of their faces.

"Oh, ok then." Sirius nodded and with as much dignity as he could muster, plastered a unconvincing smile back on his face. All three men walked in silence up the staircase, saying their goodnights at the top. Harry watched the two older men walk down the hall a ways before turning and moving towards his own rooms. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he walked down this hall and he slowly made his way to Lyra's doorway, he was about to wake her to get the password, but he realized that the door was slightly ajar and he pushed it the rest of the way open with his foot. It was dark in the room, but enough light shown from the sparsely placed candles around the room to see a very handsome red head sprawled out on Lyra's bed. Harry walked over quietly, debating on whether to wake Charlie or simply leave him to wake up beside his supposedly dead girlfriend. The decision was taken from him though as a rather large bundle of fur darted between his legs causing him to drop Lyra unceremoniously onto the bed. Charlie bolted up as Lyra landed, wand in hand.

"Charlie calm down, its Harry." This only added to the red head's confusion, but his tired blue eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the now half awake figure sharing the bed.

"Lyra?" His voice was questioning and the dark haired girl smiled wickedly before grabbing him by the collar, pulling the red head down into a heated kiss. Both of the occupants of the bed moaned as the kiss began to evolve into something more. Harry averted his eyes as he backed out of the room as quietly as he could, this time stepping over Lyra's cat as Dragonfly once again tried to trip him. He softly shut the door to Lyra's room and wearily turned towards his own, trudging down the long hallway, he reached the door but didn't enter. Looking at the handle for a moment, he tried to decided whether he wanted to face Ron and Hermione tonight, he shook his head slightly and instead of giving the password he turned and walked towards a different doorway.

"Horntail" The door swung open silently before him leading into the brightly lit, but empty common room. Harry looked around carefully, making sure that he was alone before closing the door behind him and walking fully into the room. He moved towards the bedroom door, but his eyes caught on the table in front of the couch. It was covered in open books and Harry walked towards it, picking up the topmost book from the table. Smiling faces stared back at him, one little blond boy, a happy smirk in place sat next to a black haired girl, her arm around the former. 'Draco age 8 and Lyra age 11 summer of 1988.'

Confused, he turned to the front of the book and opened to the first page, a girl with a mass of curly black hair looking down at a blond haired baby as he slept in her arms, she looked up, her face filled with awe before smiling brightly and looking back down to the bundle in her arms. 'Draco 2 days old and Lyra age 3 June 1980.

Harry watched the blond grow older as he flipped through the book. Draco's first steps were recorded in the pages, his chubby feet wobbly moving towards Lucius' outstretched arms, Narcissa hovered close by to catch him should he fall. Both parents smiled with pride as he grabbed a hold of his father's hand. Draco's first birthday, Lyra sitting to his side as he smashed his face into a cake. Lucius stood behind him laughing at the mess, Narcissa knelt beside Draco, laughing as well as she tried to salvage a piece of cake. She handed the slightly damaged slice to Lyra who took it happily and turned to smiled at the black haired man beside her. Snape rolled his eyes at his godson before returning Lyra's smile with a smirk as he stole a forkful of frosting from her cake.

Harry flipped a few more pages, Draco sat on Snape's lap as he read the blond a book, the younger sucking his thumb, curled around a stuff toy dragon almost as big as he was. Draco looked wide eyed as the dark haired man pointed out a picture. 'Draco age 4 July 1984.' The pictures continued on, many of Draco together with his parents and a few more that had Lyra and Snape in them as well. As he got older, the blond's smiles seem to fade, they gave way to half smiles, then amused smirks, and before long his beautiful face held no emotion, the cold Malfoy mask firmly in place. The final picture was a family portrait taken just before 5th year, Lucius and Draco could be twins for the looks on their faces, Narcissa was the only one that gave way to any emotion, a deep sadness penetrated her icy blue eyes. Harry placed the book back down on the table, reopening it to where it had been before. All of the books laid out on the table were opened to pictures of the dark haired girl, all except one and Harry picked up that book, sitting down on the couch. It was a picture of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, waving as they stood by the lake, Harry wondered why Draco had the book open to this picture if he was morning the loss of his Godsister. He moved to put it down but then he saw it, in the background running in and out of the picture was himself, throwing a quaffle back and forth with Ron, smiling brightly when the red head caught the oddly shaped ball. It was probably taken in their fifth year and Harry smiled as put the book down and moved away from the couch towards Draco's bedroom door.

Dousing the lights in the main room he released the spell on his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness before easing the door open. The blond was fully dressed down to his black slippers and sprawled out across the huge bed, his long hair was messy and in knots, his eyes tightly shut, swollen and red. Harry walked towards the edge of the bed, an empty box of tissues lay by Draco's hand and wads of the soft paper lay sporadicly around covers and floor. Harry grabbed the wastebasket from the side of the bed and used the empty box to sweep the tissues from the bed. He eased off Draco's slippers and carefully stripped him down to his boxers, the blond only moaning in protest as Harry removed the layers of clothing. He slipped off his own shoes, shirt and pants, cringing at the white sand that stuck to his body. He cast a quick cleaning spell on himself, resolving to get a shower as soon as he woke up and crawled into the bed beside Draco. Harry debated with himself on how to wake the blond, but before he could act his eyelids grew heavy, wrapping his arms around Draco's warm body, he drifted off to sleep.


	19. Unknown Concequences

I know, I know, its been way too long since I updated, but school has been keeping me extra busy, who knew doing an art degree would have so much homework :). So anyway, here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure and once I learn how to shade better in my life drawing class I will be do some drawings of our favorite couple so bear with me and I hope you enjoy.

Warning: Angst Ahead!!

A dark haired boy moans softly in his sleep as a broom callous finger trails down his spine. His fitful dreams of a snakelike man are pushed far away as the finger leaves only to return to his body slick with saliva. A damp trail is left down the base of his spine as the hand slips under his boxers, the wet finger stopping over his puckered skin. Pushing back against the caress causes him to wince in pain as his abrupt motion forces the tip of the finger past his tight ring of muscles. Both bodies pause their movements as the pain ebbs from the Harry's body. Lust filling his mind with fog, the green eyed boy slowly began to rock himself on the singular digit, moaning deep in his throat as the finger twists inside of him, his shoulders caressed with soft lips and teasing bites. Another twinge of pain assaults him again as another finger is pressed into his hole, made even more aching as what little lubrication had been on the fingers was now gone. Harry felt a slight shifting from the body beside his before he hears Draco's voice, deep with lust, and the tingling of a cleaning spell deep within him. The fingers inside him do not move until the cold feeling of lube touches his slightly stretched entrance. Harry moans again as the long fingers rub against each other, spreading and warming the liquid before moving in and out of him, slowly at first, but picking up speed as Harry's breath grows short. A third finger is added followed by an explosion of pleasure as the digits grazed over the bundle of nerves. Harry's hands fist the sheets, wanting badly to wrap around his now weeping erection, but he only grips the silk sheets tighter, wanting the sensations to last, knowing the blond will make him feel more pleasure than Harry could ever hope for with his hand alone. But the dark haired boy's resolve is shaken as the fingers are pulled from his body and he is forced roughly to his stomach. His hips are pulled off the bed and boxers hastily removed from his body, the waist band still caught on one ankle, before he is dropped unceremoniously back to the mattress. The texture of the sheets causes wonderful friction on his member and Harry grinds himself into them leaving a wet mess of precum on the black fabric. The dark haired man looks behind him as he hears the beautiful moans of the blond, Draco's head is thrown back exposing the long column of his neck, gloriously naked as he slicks his cock with lube. Harry bites his lower lip as he takes in the sight, red rimmed gray eyes meet with his own. A deep sadness penetrates those stormy orbs, but it is quickly replaced with lust as Harry raises himself to his knees his eyes never leaving Draco's, bracing his body on his elbows, baring his stretched hole for the blonde's use. No other prompting needed Draco seats himself fully into Harry in one swift and well lubricated motion. The pain is sharp and tears well in green eyes, but Harry forces himself not to cry out, not to show that he is hurting. The blond waits to move, feeling the tense muscles of the body under him, knowing the pain his entrance has caused. Muscles slowly relax and Harry relishes the motion of a soft cheek being rubbed against his back, gentle kisses moving up his spine.

"I always ended up hurting you." Draco's hot breath washes over Harry's neck as the blonde's trembling hands run down the side of his body. The pale hands linger at Harry's stomach before teasingly moving down, one grasping Harry's cock while the other draws lazy circles around the line of dark hair under his naval. The slow pace Draco sets with his hand is madding and the feeling of those long fingers lightly grazing his stomach makes Harry want to giggle and moan at the same time. The moan won out though as the pain dissipated and Draco began to slowly rock himself in and out of Harry at the same pace as the hand fisting around his cock. Harry tries to thrust back, tries to increase the pace, but the hand lingering at his stomach moves to grip tightly onto his hip, not stopping Harry's momentum but easing once again to the slower pace.

"Please Draco."

"No Harry, your gone, and I want to savor my dreams, HE is going to win this war and if I survive, I will be nothing more than a breeding stud for the next generation of deatheaters." Confusion breaks through Harry's lust filled mind, but only for a moment before his mental faculties break once again as Draco changes his angle, rubbing across Harry's prostate. The rhythm stays slow, Draco rolling his hips with every slow thrust. The dark haired boy's entire body begins to shake with need, the pleasure is maddening but to slow, Harry forces himself to breath, trying to control the urge to pin Draco down and ride him fast and hard to completion. In and out, Draco's warm body flush with his own, heated skin sliding smoothly together, its just too slow. With a swift movement Harry grabs Draco's hands, pulling him off balance and rolling them both over, still connected.

"What the fuck Harry!" Contorting his body over Draco's, bent legs spread on either side of the blonde's thighs, back arched, arms straight and hands gripping his own ankles. Waiting a moment to adjust his body Harry sets a nearly frantic pace, angling his hips, forcing the head of Draco's cock to pound relentlessly into his prostate. So close, Draco's hands running up and down his sides, his legs spread slightly and bent, trying awkwardly to add his own thrusts up into Harry's tight heat. Whines of protest escape from Harry's mouth as his hips are caught in Draco's bruising iron grip, but are smothered as his head is turned sharply and soft lips cover his own.

"Move back." Draco speaks into his mouth and Harry nods helping the blond shift them both back on the bed. Draco props up the numerous pillows under his own arched back, their bodies once again flush together, before releasing Harry's hips and allowing him to resume his previous motions. Harry starts moving again, using the same speed he had set before, but Draco's soft moans in his ear encourage Harry go slower, wanting to prolong those beautiful noises.

"You so fucking hot Harry." Those deliciously smooth hands move all over his torso, exploring the tanned skin of Harry's body before gripping his hips again, speeding up the pace. Closing his eyes, fighting against the coiling pleasure, wanting this moment to last longer, Harry throws his head back, resting on Draco's shoulder. Both of their movements become frantic, release coming closer, Harry feels wetness coating his inner walls and Draco's breath hitching beside his ear. A pale hand wraps around his cock and with only a few quick pumps Harry comes as well, his inner muscles squeezing Draco's softening cock, forcing a weak moan from the blond. Neither move as they attempt to catch their breath, relishing the silence as they come down from the euphoria of their orgasms.

"This is too real, this doesn't feel like a dream." Draco's panting breath was slowing back to a normal pace and feather light kisses were placed on the back of Harry's neck. Draco rolls them both to their sides, spooning behind Harry, his spent cock slipping from Harry's hole with a rush of cum.

"Well maybe cause it isn't a dream Draco." Harry says as he squirms, not liking the feeling of cooling semen between his ass cheeks. Behind him Draco tenses and Harry can feel the trembling of the blond's hands that were currently wrapped around him side. Draco's hot breath on his ear is shaky as well.

"B-But your dead, you went through the veil, n-no one comes back from the veil." Harry rolls to face Draco, placing one hand on the blonde's cheek. His gray eyes are wide, filled with so many mixed emotions; hope, fear, confusion, denial, all combined to leave Harry a bit breathless.

"You should know by now Draco, that I have a rather annoying tendency to survive things that I shouldn't." Draco's mouth stands agape and his eyes lose focus at Harry's teasing tone. Threading his fingers together with Draco's pale hand he squeezes, making the blond refocus on Harry, an unspoken question burning in his gray eyes 'How?'.

"Behind the veil was just another realm I suppose, Lyra was able to take us from there to the shadow realm and then back here." Draco looks away from Harry, flexing his pale fingers in Harry's overly tight grip.

"Is...Is Lyra...Is she..?" Harry grabs Draco's chin, forcing his eyes back to his own.

"She is fine, just a little worn out from dragging four people through the shadows. She is next door with Charlie." Draco lets out a shuddering breath, turning away from Harry once more, their bodies no longer in contact with each other. Harry is unsure whether he should try to comfort the blond and reaches out to touch him, but they are both startled by the loud 'POP' of a house elf.

"Minky has cleaned Mr. Potter's clothes sir." Minky sets the clothes Harry had taken off the night before down on the nightstand, including the boxers he had only fully taken off minutes before. Harry blushed to his roots, wondering when exactly the house elf had retrieved that article of clothing.

"Thank you Minky." The house elf smiled brightly before another loud 'POP' signified its exit.

"Why are you thanking a house elf Potter." Well there is the "Malfoy" tone Harry had gotten used to over the years, Harry sighed as he looked around for his wand before answering the aristocratic blond.

"Because its the right thing to do." Harry squirms a bit, trying not to further stain Draco's sheets with the cum trying to escape his hole as he stands to get his clothes. Reaching to the nightstand he grabs his wand and with a soft sigh relieves himself of the uncomfortable feeling as the cleaning spell takes effect.

"Never mind Malfoy, I would probably have more luck trying to explain compassion to a brick wall." Harry puts his wand back down as slips on the newly cleaned clothes along with his shoes and socks before letting out a deep breath. Unsure how to say goodbye to his lover? boyfriend? Harry isn't sure what Draco is to him, but he doesn't think either of those words would apply to what they have.

"Why are you even here Potter? Did you just wake up one morning, decide you were gay and wanted to get fucked by a guy that you have hated for six years?" His words are spoken softly, and Harry's shoulders tense as Draco moves behind his body.

"You do know who let those deatheaters into Hogwarts, don't you Potter?" Draco's pale arms wrap around Harry's body, the dark haired boy can't help the shudder that runs along his spine, and finds himself wondering if its lust or revulsion. Draco's breath is hot against his ear, his naked torso burning heat through the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"I'm not a kind person and you will never here me spouting poetry to you or whatever it is that you Gryffindorks think their fuck buddies should do, cause that is all I am and ever will be to you, a fuck buddy. I could give a shit less if I see you any other time, cause all you are to me is a hole to put my cock in." Harry wants to struggle, needs to push him away, but the words ring true and Harry knows he still wants it, still wants Draco. The blond grinds their hips together,

"You don't think I know that Draco, I know that I don't mean anything to you, but I can't help but want to be around you." A hand slips down to Harry's crotch, grasping his re awaking erection through his clothing.

"Why did you choose me Harry, I know that redheaded bint would suck your cock in a heartbeat if you asked. Why me?" His belt is undone and a pale hand is thrust underneath his baggy pants and boxers, fisting his cock as an equal hardness is pushed against his arse.

"I don't know Draco, you have always been there, always ready to make my blood boil." The hand moves faster as both of their hips rock together, Draco's mouth licking and caressing as it moves up his neck, biting as he reaches Harry's ear.

"So you think this is some love/hate bullshit between us? Well sorry to inform you Potter, I don't love you and I never will." The pain shouldn't have been there, those words he knew to be true shouldn't have had so much effect, but they still hurt. Harry's body tenses and both of their movements slow.

"I think that is the point Draco." The pale hand releases its grip and moves from his crotch to rest lightly on Harry's hip.

"Are you demented or something, I thought that was all you damn Gryffindores are after, true love right?"

"True love?" The bitterness in Harry's words made Draco flinch, loosing his grip on the shorter boy's hips as Harry turns to face him. Harry rough fingers trail over Draco's jaw as he continues.

"I'm not meant for love Draco. Do you actually think that I am going to survive this war?" A flash of sadness in gray eyes and Harry moves closer into Draco's embrace, dropping his hands to run them softly down the blond's arms.

"I know my death will still hurt them, but I don't want to taint what Ginny could have in the future by being with her now, but with you, you could care less about me, I'm just a well placed hole in a willing body to you." Harry wraps his arms Draco waist as his chin is forced up by a pale hand. His face is close and his words are barely a whisper.

"At least you know where you stand with me." Draco's kiss is rough, pulling Harry's head back by his hair, his tongue forcing Harry's lips apart, but the kiss is cut short as the blond tears his mouth away, leaving the taste of copper in Harry's mouth.

"So you want to play Potter, its not very nice to bite." Draco's hand is by his mouth wiping away a trail of blood.

"What are you talking about, I didn't bite you." Draco grabs Harry's face, pushing his upper lip up and staring at Harry's elongated canines. Gray eyes squint in the darkness and Harry feels pale fingers running down the length of his newly acquired teeth.

"What the hell happened to your teeth Potter?" Draco retreats from Harry, grabbing his wand from the bed.

"Potion side-effect." Harry mumbles, watching as all of the muscles tense in Draco's back, the blond turns back slowly with a concerned look on his face.

"Your not worried about me now, are you Draco?" Harry bitter tone is punctuated with a burst of pain as Draco lights his wand.

"Turn the damn light off Malfoy" His plea is ignored and Draco only puts the light closer to Harry's face.

"What potion did you take?" Closing his eyes does little to block the bright light from Draco's wand as Harry walks blindly towards the nightstand looking for his own wand. Harry finally locates it, wedged between the nightstand and the bed and with great relief casts the spell to shield his sensitive eyes. Draco is yelling something at him, but he only catches his surname screamed at the top of the blond's lungs.

"What did you say?" Harry turns back to Draco and notices with some disappointment that his more interesting bits are now covered in boxers.

"WHAT WAS THE NAME OF THE POTION POTTER!?!?" Draco's eyes are seething and any hope of having a repeat of earlier activities fades from Harry's mind. He fixes his pants, letting Draco stew as his teenage hormones morn the loss of sex.

"Ferinus Consanguinitas, its just supposed to help me with my occlumancy." Draco backs away from him as if he has the plague, his head lowers, both hands wringing his wand as he speaks in a low voice.

"You have no clue do you? You have no clue what you have done." Harry takes a step towards Draco, trying to comfort the obviously distressed teen.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Harry's hands are batted away violently and a wand is shoved into his face.

"Get out Potter." Harry stands his ground, his own wand held loosely at his side.

"Not until you tell me what is going on." He trys to make his voice comforting, but Harry's anger at the situation is overflowing.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight you half blooded freak." His voice is low and cold, and it hurts, worse than any of his scathing comments and insults over the years. His gray eyes hold nothing but contempt as they stare straight into green, Harry tries to hold the gaze, but turns away after only a moment. After see those eyes filled with laughter and sadness, it hurts to his very core to see them filled with hate once again. Harry's Gryffindore spirit is telling him to stay and force Draco to tell him what the problem is, but he knows from the look in those eyes that he won't be able to get him to say anything right now. Harry turns around, swiftly walking out of the bedroom and across the common room. Draco's footsteps follow him and Harry hesitates at the door, daring himself to look back, hoping to see something other than hate. The door knob turns without a sound and the light of the hallway floods the room. Harry glances back at the blond out of the corner of his eye as he walks out of the room, red-rimmed eyes filled with hate. Harry quickly turns away and out the door, coming face to face with cold gray eyes?

"Mr. Potter, I'm so glad you found your way back to the world of the living once again." The sarcastic voice of the Malfoy patiarch was not something Harry needed to be on the receiving end of this early in the morning, but he quickly covers his startled look and tried to discreetly wipe away the wetness that had unwillingly invaded his eyes before maneuvering out from between Lucius and the still open door to his son's room. The two wizard's faced each other, the distance between them not far enough for Harry's liking.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me Mr. Malfoy, how did you know I was here?" The smirk Harry knew so well spread across Lucius' face, making Harry feel open and exposed under its scrutiny.

"The house elves keep me informed on ALL occurances in my household Mr. Potter." The stress on that tiny word was accompanied by the elder Malfoy's eyes sweeping up and down Harry's body, and he felt the need to scrub himself raw to get rid of that lingering gaze. Haunting gray returned to green and with a slight nod of his head, Lucius swept into his son's room without so much as a knock.

"I said get ou...father." Harry could see Draco standing is the same spot he had last seen him, unashamed standing in only his boxers as he faced his father. But his gaze leaves his elder clone, landing once again on Harry, burning him with the intensity of its loathing.

"You knew about the potion didn't you." Statement, no questioning in the younger's voice as Draco returns his gaze to the elder Malfoy.

"Now Draco, your mother and I only want for your happiness." Draco and Harry both snorted at the obvious lie.

"My happiness father? You have been planning this? He is a half-blood!! It would ruin everything to..." The voices silenced as the door was slammed in Harry's face, filling the empty hallway with an awkward silence. Harry put his ear to the door, but no sound came through. He kicked the bottom of the door in anger before turning back to his own room. He needed to know what was going on, why Draco was so angry with him about the potion and whatever Lucius was planning couldn't bode well for Harry. Hurrying back to his own room, Harry yelled the password and rushed through the door.

"Where are they, where are they." Harry muttered under his breath searching through his messy common room, the house elves must not have been here yet today cause the entire place was littered with tissues and butterbeer bottles. Harry cursed and ran to Ron's room, throwing open the door and instantly regretting the action as his eyes burned from the sight of his two best friends mid orgasm. Missionary style, Hermione's legs were wrapped tightly around Ron's thighs as she shuddered and thrashed under him. Harry shudders as he hears the wet rhythmic slapping of flesh, and he quickly turns his face away from the disturbing scene, his gaze landing conveniently on the now repaired extendable ears sitting on the dresser. Harry carefully grabs the flesh colored item and very slowly backs out of the room and shuts the door. He rushes across the common room, opening the door just in time to see Lucius back as he walks down the hallway towards the stairs. Cursing under his breath he glances towards Draco's room before closing the door. Throwing the ears on the couch, Harry stalks towards his bedroom, shedding his shoes and socks along the way. Grabbing the knob, Harry rests his head on the cold wood frame before slowly opening the door. Throwing off his shirt, he walks to his trunk to grab a fresh change of clothes and a vial of headache potion. Finding said clothes and bottle he tips its back swallowing it with a grateful sign before throwing the empty container on his bed, narrowly missing a shapely leg sticking out from under his covers. Red hair cascades out across the pillow and the tear and snot stained face of on Ginny Weasley peaks out from under the sheets, eyes still closed in sleep. Creeping slowly and quietly Harry edges towards the bathroom, a few silencing, and locking charms later he had his forehead pressed against the cold tile as the hot water beat against his back.

A/N Thank you for your reviews!!


	20. Mind Damaging Scents

'What the hell is wrong with me. Draco was right, how could I be so easy, just jump in bed with him, no second thoughts.' The water rushed down Harry's back as he leaned his forehead against the cool tile. So many thoughts rushing through his overburdened mind. He had slept with his enemy, a person he had only shared one decent conversation with in the entire six years of them knowing each other. A deatheaters son, a deatheater himself.

'Wait...no, Draco didn't have the mark.' Harry was sure he would have noticed that. A bitter laugh erupted from the his mouth, he hadn't even looked, he had those pale arms wrapped around him and he never even checked for the dark mark. He really must be losing his mind.

'It doesn't matter though, it won't happen again, I was just a fuck to him and that is all he is to me as well, a nice piece of ass.' But why did the thought of never being with him again hurt so damn much, why did it feel like something broke in Harry when Draco threw him away. Never seeing that smile again, that laugh that was so lyrical when it wasn't mocking and cruel, never getting the chance to be inside that perfect tight ass. That must be it, Harry never got his turn on top, this had nothing to do with emotions or the fact that he had really enjoyed his time with the blond, it had to be all about sex. It wasn't fair, why had that stupid ferret said he wanted more, said he didn't want it to be a one time thing and then turn on him like this.

'Why did that stupid blond have to have to be more moody than a girl with pms!! And what the hell was going on with Lucius! Why did he look so smug? Why didn't he hex my balls off for sleeping with his son? What the hell did that potion do to me? Why am I causing myself more problems when I should be worried about killing Voldemort?'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all still sleeping when he finally made his way out of the shower. Sneaking quietly through his bedroom, he hid Slytherin's locket in a sock in the bottom of his truck and covered it with his invisibility cloak, thankful that the house elf who washed his clothes earlier had put both items back with the rest of his things. He dressed quickly before silently escaping the bedroom and the still sleeping Weasley in his bed. The once dirty common room was now spotlessly clean and the air smelled like the lilacs he used to take care of for his Aunt on Privet Drive. Harry swiped the extendable ears from their place on the side table, noting the clock said it was now almost 10 am. Harry had only gotten around six hours of sleep before his rather lovely wake-up call. Harry groaned at his empty stomach decided to make itself know at that moment and he walked out of the common room, resolving to eat something as soon as he spoke to Lyra about the potion. He walked down the hallway and raised his hand to her door, but the muffled voices behind the door gave him pause. He slipped the extendable ears from his pocket, hoping that it wasn't the sound of Lyra and Charlie getting to know each other a little better. But it wasn't Charlie's voice that he heard, its was Draco's familiar drawl. Normal pleasantries were being exchanged as Harry slipped into the alcove he, Ron and Hermione had been in the last time he had eavesdropped on Lyra. The atmosphere was tense in the room, one would not assume that the Draco he now heard talking to Lyra was the same one that had cried himself to sleep over her "death" only last night.

"Why did you make that potion for Potter." The tone was harsh, accusing, Harry could almost imagine the sneer gracing Draco's pointy features.

"Your dad suggested it at a Order meeting and they all thought it would be a good idea. Lucius knew about Harry's occlemancy problems from Voldemort, and I don't think he wanted to put himself in any more danger if Harry let that monster into his mind again." Great, did everyone know about his problems now?

"That wasn't the only reason he suggested it though." That got Harry's attention, anything that involved Lucius couldn't bode well for the dark haired hero.

"What do you mean Draco?"

"He wants me to be with him." Harry nearly choked on his spit, Lucius wanting them together? How could that benefit him?

"I think you are reading a bit to much into this, he isn't even a pureblood." Her tone was exactly the same as Snape's when he spoke to first year Hufflepuffs.

"He thinks if me and Potter are together then we might be able to get some of the Malfoy prestige back, maybe even keep us out of Azkaban if he can defeat the Dark Lord." That did make quite a lot of sense.

"I suppose that could work in your favor, but what about heirs, is Lucius really prepared to give all the pureblood history up? And what about you? I didn't even know you swung that way. Well... I mean I was wondering, you do have more hair products than me and your mother combined." Harry had to laugh a bit at that comment, Draco's hair was so soft when he ran his fingers through it, no one could have that nice of hair naturally.

"At least I take care of my hair, you should think about washing yours every once in awhile, its starting to resemble your dad's greasy mop." Ouch, yeah those two seem about as caring as he and Dudley were towards each other.

"Well sorry for not living up to your standards of cleanliness Draco, I'll go remedy the situation if you get the hell out of my room."

"Your room? Your lucky we even let you stay here, godsister or not, your still a halfbreed."

"Well aren't we in a caring mood my dearest godbrother, missed your potion again did you? Maybe I should stop making it for you altogether and see you revert back to the drooling half wit I saved from your Aunt Bella."

"Father would never let you do that!!"

"Hiding behind daddy again Draco? Grow up already, this is the real world, and he can't protect you forever."

"At least my father would protect me, what about yours Lyra, did he ever protect you?"

"Why do you always have to be so cruel Draco? Why are you so afraid of letting someone in?"

"Letting people get to close is a weakness, they will just betray you in the end."

"Sometimes I really feel sorry for you Draco. I'll make your damn potion, just give me the blood and get out."

"Whatever." Harry could hear a door slammed in the room, some footsteps and drawers opening and closing before another door clicked shut. He quickly pulled the ears back to him, thankful that there was no cat chewing on the other end this time, and stood, popping the kinks out of his back before walking slowly to the stairs. Just what he needed, more questions and no answers.

"Hey Harry, didn't expect you to be up yet? Wow, those are some wicked teeth." Charlie was standing at the top of the stairs, one foot already poised to descend, but he stepped back and waited as Harry walked towards him.

"Good morning Charlie, how are you today." Charlie was a normally happy looking bloke, but his smile this morning could put Lockhart to shame.

"I'm wonderful Harry, absolutely brilliant. I'm really glad you are all alright, everyone was so shocked and mum, I wasn't sure if she was going to be OK. She wouldn't talk, just sat there staring at that cake she made for you, I haven't seen her that bad since Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian died."

"Well Hermione and Ron didn't seem to upset." Harry muttered to himself

"Of course they were upset Harry, what makes you think something like that?"

"Well I guess it would be the sweaty sex I walked in on earlier, they seemed really concerned about me at the time." Charlie's freckled cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Grief does strange things to people Harry, maybe they just wanted reassurance."

"Reassurance?"

"That they were still alive, morbid I know, but facing death, or just knowing someone who has died makes you want to know that you are still living."

"Yeah, well I should probably go downstairs, I'm not sure if everyone knows that we are here."

"I'm sure they do, I mean if someone told Draco then the rest of the manor must know as well. But then again, I think mom or Ginny would have already been up here making sure you were alright."

"You talked to Draco this morning?"

"Yeah, he barged in to Lyra's room not too long ago, I thought I would let them talk while I grabbed a shower and a change of clothes."

"Oh, I forgot something in my room Charlie, I'll be down in a few OK?" If Charlie wasn't going to walk Lyra down to breakfast, than maybe he would have the chance to talk to her alone about the potion.

"Sure Harry, but don't be too long, or you will probably have everyone up here looking for you."

---------------------------------

Harry didn't have to wait long, Lyra exited her door only a few minutes later, her long black hair looking almost as bushy as Hermione's, but with a few swipes of her wand, it turned into sleek inky black waves.

"I wonder if Hermione knows that spell?" Harry's words startled Lyra, causing her pale face to turn beet red in embarrassment.

"My hair never wants to lay smooth after I use drying charms on it, I'm sure I can teach the spell to her later if she wants... How are you this morning Harry?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Peachy." She did not sound sincere at all and began to walk towards the stairs and away from Harry.

"I wanted to ask you more about the potion." She stopped moving and her shoulders slumped with a deep exhale. Turning around she rubbed the bridge of her nose in a very Snapish manner.

"Ok, what did you want to know?" She looked tired, dark circles contrasted greatly with her overly pale skin.

"What you said about the warnings you gave me."

"What do you mean Harry?" Harry was nervous, how exactly to put his questions without her being suspicious of his actions.

"The ones that were, what I mean to say is, hypothetically speaking of course, what would happen if I, I mean "someone" who had taken the potion did in fact" Well that line of questioning did not go over very well.

"Harry you are making absolutely no sense what so ever."

"What would happen if someone on this potion did have... have sex with another guy." Her features took on a more panicked look for a moment, but slipping on a mask of calm curiosity.

"Did you?"

"NO no, I was just wondering, cause that seems like an unusual warning for a potion." Harry missed the look of relief that crossed Lyra's face as he looked away from her eyes, can't be to careful just in case she was a legitimis like her dad.

"Well its not really a normal potion Harry, it transmits the magical abilities of another into your very blood, and Shadow demons have abilities that wizards have never been able to copy, not for lack of trying."

"So its not just the occulmancy and the night vision that it changed in me."

"There is more Harry, but in the wrong hands that knowledge could be very dangerous, it won't do you harm or I would have told you."

"I need to know Lyra."

"As long as you follow what I told you then there is no danger, telling you is not worth the risk of it getting out to the wrong hands." She began to walk away from him but Harry caught her arm in a bruising grip.

"You think I would tell someone? I deserve to know what you did to me Lyra." She grabbed the hand holding her wrist tightly, trying to ease the pain of the grip.

"Let go of me Harry, your hurting me."

"Not until you tell me." Harry felt angrier than he had in a long time, it felt like fifth year all over again, everyone keeping secrets about him, things he needed to know.

"Harry. How are you feeling today?" Startled, Harry let go of Lyra's wrist and turned to face his ex-professor.

"I'm fine Remus, you?" He felt his anger calming, but still threw one last angry look at the dark haired girl.

"Fine thank you, Lyra how are you?" She held her hand over her wrist, and from his angle he could see dark bruises forming in the perfect shape of his fingers before she pulled the sleeve of her shirt down to cover them.

"Much better, thank you Mr. Lupin."

"Please call me Remus Lyra." She looked at him with a small smile and nodded her head.

"Where is Sirius?"

"I believe he is already raiding the kitchen." Remus had a strange look on his face as he looked at Harry, his nostrils flaring.

"I hope someone informed the rest of the household that we are back, finding a dead man eating at your breakfast table might be a bit disconserting." Lyra said before she took Harry's distraction as a chance to escape the questioning, moving swiftly down the stairs.

"I'll meet up with you later Harry, Andromeda will be arriving soon to give me an update on Tonks." His voice gave the impression that he was about to leave, but he made no move to do so.

"Alright Remus." The werewolf looked down the stairs, watching as Lyra walked out of view before turning back to Harry.

"Harry... I'm hoping that you are using protection in your encounters, there are some STD's that even magic can't cure." Harry's jaw dropped for a few second before he began working his mouth in a impressive imitation of a fish.

"What?" Oh hell, was Remus a legitimas, or did he have an "I got buggered by Draco" sign somewhere on his person.

"I don't mean to pry Harry, but its better to be safe than end up paying for it later. Do you need me to teach you the spell?" Harry was mortified and the tinge of pink on Remus' face made his scars stand out even more than normal.

"Umm, maybe later Remus. How exactly do you know?" Oh god what if Lyra could tell, or Charlie, he would never live it down if they told Ron.

"I could smell him on you Harry." Harry could have sworn he washed well enough and he had even used a cleaning charm before leaving Draco's bed.

"So you know who he is then?"

"I'm a bit surprised at your decision Harry, how long has it been going on between you and Draco?"

"Not long, it was just, well... its was unexpected." The floor was suddenly a very interesting place too look, wow the tile looked like it had gold veins running through it!!

"He isn't forcing you is he?"

"No."

"No coercion, spells, potions, blackmail?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"No Remus, I wanted to be with him, he didn't force me into anything." Remus gave Harry a proud smile and patted him roughly on the back.

"I doubt someone could force you into anything Harry."

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Of course not Harry, it will be up to you and Draco to decide whether you want others to know about your relationship, but from personal experience, its very hard to keep relationships from your best friends, when James found out about Sirius and I, well lets just say it did not go over well."

"But why, I thought dad would be happy for you?"

"Relationships between two men are not generally accepted in the wizarding world. Most will turn a blind eye to the sexual aspect, but only when its not serious. If it crosses the line to turning down the opposite gender all together, it's not viewed as proper. In the wizarding world, its is seen as almost a crime to not have children, and since two of the same sex cannot reproduce, well you get the point."

"But what about surrogate mothers and sperm donors?"

"Those are muggle concepts Harry. In wizarding society a mother of the child marries the father of said child even if neither wants the marriage. Some families have been known to magically coerce their unwed children into marriage, simply for the sake of the child they created. Children of those kind of unions are ostracized from society, its a very unkind fate to be a bastard in this world. Even if two men or two women love each other, they wouldn't want to put that kind of mark on a child they could have through those methods."

"Well it doesn't matter for me anyway, we aren't serious, its just, well, its just what it is."

"Alright then Harry, but you might want to go back to your room and cast a cleaning spell internally, if Sirius decides to be Padfoot today, he'll know right away."

"Thanks Remus."

"No problem Harry."

---------------------------------

Taking Remus' advice Harry went back to his rooms, once again avoiding the sleepy Ginny and slipping into the bathroom. A quick and rather embarrassing spell later, Harry was washing off the tip of his wand when the door leading to Ron's room opened. The bleary eyed and very naked red head didn't even look up at Harry as he made his way to the toilet, sat down and proceeded to do his business. Harry's gagging at the horrifying smell and subsequent exit out of the bathroom didn't even register with the half asleep Weasley. Closing the door firmly behind him Harry realised in his haste to escape the nose damaging smell; he had gone through the wrong door and was now face to face with Hermionie.

"Harry?" Her face was tear streaked and her breath smelled like stale butterbeer, how much damage could one nose take to early in the morning?

"Hi Mionie." She looked at him like he was a difficult question on a test, analyzing him. After a few seconds she looked down to her hands, pinching the skin on her arm firmly then stared at the red welt she left before looking back up at Harry and throwing her arms around the black haired boy.

"Is it really you Harry?" He put his arms around her slender waist and sighed into her bushy hair.

"Its me Hermionie" She pulled back from the embrace, a fresh batch of tears pouring down her face, and put her hands on the dark haired boys face, turning it side to side before stepping back and circling Harry, looking him up and down.

"Well you look like Harry, but how do I know, people just don't come back from the veil." It took nearly twenty minutes and three different polyjuice and glamor detection spells for Hermione to finally break down once again into relieved sobs in Harry's arms. Harry held the blubbering girl, whispering calmly that he was alright and promising not to scare her like that again. It took a few minutes to calm her down, and she finally regained her composure just as Ron walked out of the bathroom, fresh from his shower and toweling his hair, knocking them all to the floor.

"Mionie, why where you just standing there like that? I thought you were going to join me?" Ron's voice was muffled by the towel as it had gotten wrapped around the redhead's face as he fell. Finally pulling the offending fabric from his head he came face to face with his dearly departed best mate. Thankfully he was already on the floor, he didn't have far to fall as he fainted dead away.


	21. Sisterly Love

Wow guys, I know it has been a long damn time since I updated, but I have reasons and I think damn good ones. Anyway, I am currently four months pregnant and I just (finally) received my associates degree!! Yay, life is great!! Yeah, so I didn't abandon this story or anything, its just been a bit hectic around here. On with the story

This chapter is unbeta'd

Breakfast was interesting to say the least. After finally reviving his semi nude best mate (with the help of Hermione), Harry was only able to explain half of what he had been through before the door burst open and he was enveloped by a sobbing Mrs. Weasley. The redheaded matriarch had finally recovered from her own fainting spell caused by Sirius' arrival at the breakfast table earlier that morning. Barely able to catch his breath after his near suffocation in Mrs. Weasley's ample bosom, Harry was promptly dragged downstairs admist Ron's begging for an explanation to why his dead best friend had been miraculously revived. Angry voices were heard behind the door as they went towards the dining room, but they all stopped as the doors were opened and Harry was pulled to his spot at the large table by Mrs. Weasley. Most of the redheaded family was absent from this mornings breakfast, only the two youngest were in the room. Harry wondered where Charlie had gone off too. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him and directly across from a gaping Ginny. The youngest Weasley must have woken while he was talking with Hermione. Her blotchy face lit up with happiness as she dashed from her seat and around the table, landing in Harry's lap. Mrs. Weasley tutted her youngest as she levitated a massive amount of food onto Harry's plate.

"Well if that little display didn't put me off eating, I'm not sure what would." Narcissa patted her mouth with the corner of her napkin before setting it calmly next to her plate and glaring at the redhead firmly bound in a very embarrassed and uncomfortable Harry's lap. Luicius and Lyra sat on either side of the blond woman. At least two chairs sat between them and everyone else at the table.

"Cissa darling, perhaps it would be best if we left our guests to have their little reunion." Lucius' voice was the kindest Harry had ever heard from the man, and he gently squeezed his wife's hand as he spoke.

"But Lucius dear, I haven't properly welcomed my dearest cousin back to the living yet, and someone should really tell Mr. Potter to not be such a slag, jumping from one person to the next so easily." Ginny jumped from her place in Harry's lap, wand out and pointing at the lady of the manor, but her signature bat bogey hex was interrupted by a reprimanding yet gentle voice.

"Narcissa, that was quite rude. Mother would be very displeased to hear you insulting your guests." A woman Harry had never seen before had entered the room while Narcissa was speaking, at first glance he could have sworn it was Bellatrix Lestrange. And it seemed as if Narcissa thought the same thing.

"B..Bella? No, no, no, your dead, your DEAD! Severus killed you, HE KILLED YOU!! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SON, YOU BITCH!!" Lucius grabbed his wife's hand as she raised her wand, yelling out the first few syllables of the killing curse at her sister. Everyone at the table had moved their hands towards their wands, but the kinder and less insane looking version of Bellatrix did not flinch. Lucius' hushed tones overcame the silence in the room as he held his hysterical wife, their foreheads pressed together as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, thumbs brushing away her tears.

"Lyra, can you go make her potion please?" He lead his now subdued wife from the room, under the saddened gaze of her elder sister.

"Of course Lucius." Lyra rose from her spot at table, ignoring the glares from those she passed.

"Ahh, so the little Snapette really did follow in daddy's footsteps." Sirius barked out as she passed behind him, a one fingered salute was her response as she walked out of the door. Her gesture only made Sirius laugh as the tables attention turned back to their newly arrived guest, well, most of the tables attention.

"Snapette? What do you mean by that?" Ron's question was throughly ignored as Sirius' booming voice was heard once again.

"Well that was quite a welcome don't you think Andromeda?" He stood from his seat, wrapping his arms around his elder cousin in a bone crushing embrace.

"Sirius, I never thought I would see your smiling face again. I'm happy that you have been returned to us." She said in a calm voiced as she straighted out her robes, crumpled by Sirius' welcome.

"Couldn't disappoint my favorite cousin now could I?" He was acting much better than he had last night, but he still had a maniacal look to him. He guided her to a chair beside Remus but seemed reluctant to release her hand. Andromeda gently uncurled his fingers from hers and turned to hug her hopefully future son in law.

"Remus, we were so worried, it took us all night to calm Dora down when she found out you went through the veil." Remus looked a bit surprised at the warm embrace he received but smiled brightly as he was welcomed as a son.

"How did she find out? I didn't see anything in this morning's paper." He pulled out her chair for her and helped her push it in before retaking his seat.

"A representative from the Ministry came to St. Mungos to tell us the "good news" as he put it, that you had been successfully put down and the imperious curse should be broken. Teddy is still with her, we hope she will be released this afternoon."

"That is good, I was afraid we were going to have to bust her out of the mental ward." Remus's tone was lighthearted, but at the same time everyone knew he was quite serious about getting his finance back to him. The table was silent for a few moments as everyone partook of the wonderful breakfast in front of them. It was Andromeda that broke the silence.

"Is my sister truly dead?" The tone was quite, but not saddened, perhaps relieved.

"Yes, Snape killed her when Lyra was helping Draco to escape from You Know Who."

"Who is Lyra?" Andromeda asked, surprisingly, its was Hermione who answered.

"Snape's daughter." Ron spit out his partially masticated sausage all over his plate and the surrounding table.

"You knew Hermione?"

"Of course I knew, really Ronald, its wasn't that hard to figure out. Who else would possible have Professor McGonagall as a godmother and Lucius Malfoy as a godfather for their child." Remus looked a bit embarrassed that he had not figured it out prior to his young student, but really he had a lot on his mind. He finished his breakfast first and at everyone insistence began to inform everyone of what had happened behind the veil. Letting the Remus do the story telling, Harry tucked in to finish his rather large breakfast, only adding commentary as needed.

"How did you know I went through the veil as well?" Harry mumbled through a mouthful of toast. Mrs Weasley spoke to answer his question.

"Your name on the family clock, it went to deceased, still there actually. We checked the family trees as well when Sirius surprised us this morning; you, Sirius and Draco as well are still labeled as dead." Harry nodded and swallowed his food before speaking again.

"What about Remus and Lyra, are they still marked dead on the family trees?" Remus was the one who answer this time.

"I'm not sure about Lyra, but I am not on any family scrolls since I am not a pureblood, you are actually one of the very few with muggle blood to be put on a family scroll, but your dad insisted and your grandparents finally relented, James was rather spoiled."

"Our guess is that your magic was cut from our realm when you all passed thought the veil and to the shadow realm respectively, for now I believe it would be a good idea to not reestablish the magical link, our enemies have access to the family trees as well in their own households. Let them think that you are dead, it will give us an advantage."

"But what about our allies who aren't in the Order, won't they lose hope if they believe that Harry is dead?"

"That is a sacrifice I think we will have to make, when the time is right, we can let the world know that their savior is still among the living." Harry wasn't the only one at the table that snorted at the term savior. A few reports were given by some late comers before the meeting began to wind down and take on a more relaxed atmosphere. It wasn't long before it changed into a belated birthday party for Harry. Cake was cut, presents opened and admired, and an impromptu karaoke spell was created by a inebriated Hermione Granger that had Mad Eye and Kingsley singing a rather risqy song about the joys of handing one's "wand". Harry wasn't sure whether it was the firewiskey with butterbeer chasers or the imagery that song produced, but life found him praying to the porcelain god only minutes later. Hermione entered the same bathroom as Harry, who was now sprawled out on the cold marble floor, trying to cool down from his alcohol induced fever. But as Harry was normally a proper gentleman when it came to females in distress, he got up to hold back her bushy hair as she emptied her stomach as well. Now leaning back to back (neither was sober enough to try a breath freshing charm) they both promised themselves to never drink and eat cake at the same time again.

"Come on Harry, lets see if Lyra has any sobriety potions, I think we both drank a bit too much." There is no one like Hermione to state the obvious.

--

"What are you making?" Hermione asked as she tapped Lyra on the shoulder, causing the young women to jump into the air, splashing herself with the liquid from the vial in her hand, as she spun around.

"Gah!! Don't sneak up on me like that!!" Her hand was placed in the middle of her chest, looking as if she was trying to calm her heart. Harry and Hermione both were having a hard time not laughing at Lyra's partially blue stained face.

"Sorry, I thought you realized we were here." Hermione snickered as Lyra caught sight of her reflection in one of the highly shined cauldrons on the shelf.

"This is going to take forever to come off...I kinda zone out when I'm brewing, sorry to have yelled, you just startled me." Scrubbing on the blue substance didn't seem to help at all, so she threw the rag down and turned back to her potion.

"Are you sure your Snape's daughter, I don't ever recall him apologizing." Lyra gave a bitter laugh as she refilled the vial from a bottle reading blueberry juice and poured it slowly into the potion.

"We may share the same blood, but are attitudes can be somewhat different. Wow, smells like you two emptied a liquor cabinet." Lyra stirred the potion a few times before walking over to the finish potions lined up on the shelves and grabbed out two bottles of sobriety potion. Both teenagers gratefully chugged the brew.

"Well it looks like you share his love of potions." Headaches receding and stomachs no longer set to explode but Harry and Hermione in much better spirits.

"Yes we do have that in common, and to answer your earlier question I am making a very complicated and vastly superior form of a cheering potion." Yeah that was Snape's superiority complex shining through in his offspring, Lyra's haughty tone and trademark smirk finished off the image nicely... up until she broke into a bright smile.

"Cheering potion? I didn't know there was such a thing as a cheering potion, does it work like the charm?" Harry shook his head at his best friends ever inquisitive mind.

"Sort of, the original Cheering potion isn't used very often anymore because it couldn't be produced in mass quantities, the Elixir to Induce Euphoria replaced it for common use many years ago." Hermione looked quite interested as Lyra continued stirring and explaining the process and why and how the potions differed, Harry instead looked around the room, taking in the same sights as all the other potions rooms he had been in. Dead animals, dried plants, finished bottles of potions lined up on the wooden shelves. His eyes caught on the the same lilac blue color of the potion he had taken less than 2 weeks ago, he picked up one of the delicate bottles, reading the meticulous handwriting on the label, it was the same potion. Harry couldn't understand the reason Draco was so angry about him taking this stupid potion. Harry felt like smashing the glass bottle against the wall.

"Instead of giving just a false sense of happiness, this actually will suppress the memories that make you unhappy, I'm just trying to figure a way to have it work without totally suppressing ones personality. Sometimes bad memories can be good, sometimes its those memories that make you who you are." Both Lyra and Hermione nodded at the same time, must be a female wavelength thing. Harry hoped they would stop talking soon so he could get his questions in, but that would require Hermione to leave. If Lyra wouldn't tell just him, then she defiantly wouldn't tell them both.

"Are all three of these cauldrons the same potion?"

"Yes, it has to be made individually for it to work, something of that person much go into their potion."

"What do you use?"

"Hair mostly, but if it needs to be stronger, suppress more, then I use blood."

"So who are these for?"

"That one is for Narcissa, you saw how she was earlier, and that was only a day without, I should have made more before I left."

"And the others?"

"I made a weak version for Sirius, Remus thought it would be good for him, and this one will be for Draco." Harry was jolted out of his mental plots of having Hermione make him some veritaserum to get Lyra to talk as he heard his godfather's name and even more so as he heard Draco's.

"Why does Draco need the potion?" Hermione looked at Harry strangely, wondering why he chose this point to join the conversation. Lyra picked up a vial filled with blood, and slowly poured it into the green mixture, before taking the finished potion off the heat. Her expression was filled with a bitter sadness as she spoke.

"You think a month with his darling Aunt Bella would leave him sane?"

--

A drunken Ron found and dragged them both out of Lyra's lab a few minutes later, Harry missing another opportunity to find out more about the potion. He was determined to wring the information out of her, but he know that she wouldn't talk if anyone else was around. Feigning fatigue Harry returned to his room for some peace and quite to think in, he didn't quite know how to feel about what he had just learned about Draco. The more he thought on it, the more sense the blonde's behavior made. Draco wouldn't willingly want to spend time with him, and Narcissa's kindness towards him should have been a dead give away that she was drugged. How could he have been so stupid to believe that they had changed on their own. Harry felt like a rapist, true he had been the one getting hammered into the bed, but he couldn't help but feel like he was the one that took advantage of Draco's mental state. Harry was the one who initiated the encounter, ravishing him, forcing him into something that in his right mind Draco would have never wanted, but the potion had almost worn off last night, maybe Draco really did want to be with him, not in a boyfriend type of way, but defiantly sexual in nature. Just remembering last nights encounter sent heat down Harry spine, his hole twitching at his memories. Wait...what!! Yes... his anus had just twitched at the thought of the blond. That had defiantly never happened before, and prior to this insane week Harry was having, a twitching anus was not something that he would have associated with arousal. Harry groaned at the thoughts bouncing off the walls of skull, why couldn't he have been content with Ginny instead of having to deal with a "quite literally" insane blond that would never return his feelings. Another pause in the realm of Harry's mind, "returned feelings", to have feelings returned would mean that Harry would have to be feeling something for the gray eyed bombshell in the first place. But how could he, it was just sex between them, the most amazing sex of his life of course, but that was a given, Harry had been a virgin before going to Draco's bed. It wouldn't matter anyway, even if Harry did have feelings for the blond, they would never be returned so why worry about it.


	22. Wake Up Call

Very short Chapter

Not beta'd

Three days later found Harry sitting in his and Ron's common room reading a book on different substances that could break down metal to destroy Slytherin's locket. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch beside his overstuffed chair reading through books of their own, though in Ron's case (Harry suspected) was sleeping with his eyes open. Harry did what he could to wake Ron up without letting his rather aggressive other half know, (throwing torn up pieces of paper at his open mouth). But alas, he could only laugh at his best mate (who had now begun to snore) as he caught the attention of Hermione who promptly whacked him over the head without even looking up from her own book. Startled awake he spit out the half masticated pieces of paper and began to read once again, leaving Harry to wonder how long it would take for his eyes to glaze over.

Turning back to his own reading, he tried, but couldn't seem to concentrate on the words in the book. So he went back to his favorite past time over the last few days, thinking. Surprising yes, or at least most of the Slytherins would say so, but Harry had been through alot of soul searching lately, (though it had been hard to do so with everyone that was currently packed into Malfoy Manor for the upcoming Weasly-Delacour wedding, which had been postponed because of his "death") and had yet to reach a conclusion when it came to his feelings towards Draco. He had not seen the blond since being thrown out of his room and it seemed as if he was being avoided by all members of the Malfoy family. Lyra had also mysteriously disappeared, though in her case she was completely absent from the manor, supposedly visiting her home in the United States to take care of bills and such there. The two shadow demons as well had left the manor without so much as a goodbye only a few days after their arrival.

When not thinking or trying to find a way to demolish Voldemort once and for all, (cue triumphant soundtrack) Harry and Sirius had been spending as much time as possible together. Very often Harry was woken in the middle of the night by a large black dog jumping on his bed. Sirius had yet to readjust to a normal sleeping schedule from being in a realm where there was no night. Though Harry didn't usually mind the sleep deprivation, his time with his godfather was much more precious to him.

So with his main sources of potion information out of his reach and Order business coming to almost a stand still without a spy within Voldemort's ranks, Harry, with the help of Hermione and Ron (when he could get away from his mother), had thrown himself fully in to destroying the part of the Dark Lord he currently residing in the locket. They had finally called it a night at around midnight, planning on sending for some hydrochloric and nitric acids in the morning to see if the combination would destroy the locket. Finally back in his room, Harry stripped down to his boxers and slipped between the magically warmed covers. It was 12:17 when Sirius barged through the door.

"We are leaving Harry, pack your stuff." Sirius looked frantic as he threw open Harry's trunk and began levitating clothes and books into it.

"Why? Are we under attack?" Harry jumped out of his bed and threw on the pants he had only shed seventeen minutes ago before frantically categorizing the best way to defend himself if deatheaters were to barge through his door.

"No, We just need to get out of here, to Grimmauld Place." Harry's adrenalin induced burst of energy left him quickly, and he sat back on the bed as Sirius finished jamming the last of Harry's things into his trunk. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned as he spoke.

"But we need to collect the blood to do the warding first." Sirius was already levitating his trunk out of the open door.

"I already got what we need, so lets go." Harry cast a quick 'finite incantum' on his trunk, causing it to fall the six inches to the ground with a loud thump, Sirius jumped at the loud sound behind him. He looked very lost as he stared at the trunk and back to his wand like it had somehow betrayed him before walking back to the bed and sitting down by Harry, finger's pulling roughly at his own hair.

"Calm down Sirius, what is wrong?" Sirius fingers slowly unwound themselves from the dark locks before falling bonelessly to his lap, tears soon followed, dripping soundlessly onto his palms.

"I should be happy for them, but I can't, its like everyone just forgot." He sounded so broken, nothing like the man Harry knew. He cautiously took his godfather's hand in his own.

"Sirius?" He seemed startled at the voice, almost like he forgot Harry was even there. And when Sirius looked at him with those haunting blue eyes, Harry almost broke at the sorrow he saw.

"Tonks is pregnant, almost a month along." Harry couldn't help the smile that broke over his face.

"Remus is going to be a father?" Sirius turned away and lay back onto the bed with his knees still bent over the edge.

"Yeah... I want be happy for him, I'm trying, but it hurts Harry, it hurts so bad to see him with someone else." Harry lost most of his smile, but still couldn't help but be happy for his ex-professor.

"How long were you two together?" Sirius took a deep breath and shifted a bit on the bed before he answered.

"We dated for awhile in our sixth year, but after" takes a deep breath, "After the incident with Snape almost getting ripped apart by Moony we broke up, well better to say I got dumped." Harry couldn't help but think that Sirius deserved to get dumped for that stunt, who knows what would have happened if his father hadn't saved Snape's life that night. (1)

"That was along time ago Sirius." Sirius put his arms behind his head and stared off in to a memory only he could see.

"After we graduated we tried again for awhile, but the auror training kept me away from him and the war was going full swing, we had so little time to be together. Then I thought it was Remus that had betrayed us, that he was working for Voldemort, and it drove the wedge even more. Then it all ended, Pettigrew and your parents dying, then Azakaban. But it was ok between us, after I escaped, he forgave me... he forgave me for letting them die."

"It wasn't your fault Sirius." He sat up with rage in his eyes, yelling right in Harry's face.

"It was!! I trusted that rat!! Its my fault they died!! My fault you grew up with the Dursley's!!" A loud SLAP resounded through the room.

"You...You hit me!?" Harry looked suprised at his own actions, but could only shrug as he spoke.

"Well...It looked like you needed it." Sirius looked dumbfounded for a moment before he threw his head back with a loud laugh. Harry could see a little of the old Sirius he knew in that moment and couldn't help but join him in laughter. After a few moments Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulders and spoke again.

"Maybe Harry. Maybe what i need is a good slap in the face. I need to be happy for him, happy that he gets the family he always wanted, the family I could never give him."

(1) blatant self advertising, I have another story going called "A World Without" where Snape was killed my Moony that night if you want to check that out, its also a WIP.

Thank you for reading and thank you so much for your reviews, they always help so much when I am writing.


	23. New Beginnings

I'm Sorry, another short chapter, but we are getting to the fun stuff soon, only two more chapters before I can put the one in that I wrote before I even wrote the first chapter. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy.

Not beta'd

Harry was quite ill the next morning, not actually throwing up, but at the point where he wished he would so maybe he would feel better. The nausea lasted well into the afternoon, and didn't seem to give up its hold until it was almost time for the rehearsal dinner/wedding shower. Unfortunately, Harry could not attend said dinner or the wedding that would take place in two days time and he was still "dead" to the world outside of the manor. Too bad that didn't stop Mrs. Weasley from making him help with all of the decorating, at least until the rest of the guests arrived. So he fixed banners and learned how to make flowers out of lengths of silk until the first port key was set to activate.

Harry rushed upstairs, happy to be back in his room and finally able to eat the large amount of food that was brought to him. Sirius and Remus arrived a short time later, also having been banned from the party. It was a bit awkward between them for the first hour or so, but soon they were retelling stories of their youth, and laughing together with Harry like nothing had ever come between them in the first place. Ron and Hermione came up with Luna and Ginny around ten or so and told Harry that he hadn't really missed anything. Luna was properly introduced to Sirius, she just smiled at him in her own dreamy way before calling a house elf and requesting some pudding.

--

It was again, well after midnight that Harry finally fell asleep, only to wake around six a.m. and rush to the bathroom to expel what was left of his dinner. Hermione (who was sleeping conveniently in Ron's room) was woken by the sound and knelt behind Harry to rub his back as he finished dry retching. He thanked her as she handed him a cold wet rag to wipe his face off, followed by a glass of water.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" She ask has Harry stood up and moved to the sink to rinse his mouth and brush his teeth.

"I felt sick earlier in the day yesterday, but it went away after awhile." Even brushing his teeth made him want to throw up more, so he settled for a mouth freshing charm after he rinsed the toothpaste from his tounge.

"Do you think you can sleep?" Harry nodded as he breathed in deep, trying to control the next bout of dry heaving. His bed sounded really good right now.

"Alright, lets get you to bed, and I will check on you in the morning." Harry smiled gratefully as Hermione led him back to his bedroom. She put the glass of water from the bathroom on his side table with a cooling charm on it, and conjured a bucket beside his bed, just in case.

"Goodnight Harry." Harry mumbled a response back to her and she closed the door. As he drifted off he couldn't help but think that one day, Hermione would make a great mother.

--

The next morning was much better for Harry, as promised Hermione came to check on him before she went down for breakfast. He had managed to sleep for another few hours without incident, and although he was still a bit nauseous, it was much better than he was yesterday. Harry fell back asleep after she left and didn't wake again until Mrs. Weasley knocked on his door. She did the proper mother's worrying over Harry, checking his temperature and found it normal. He was told to sleep as long as he needed and to try and eat at least some soup when he woke. She left soon after but Harry could not return to sleep, so he got up, put on his glasses and padded to the common room, still in his boxers and a robe. He picked up the book he had been trying to read a few nights ago and was soon lost in the magical world of acids and their properties. Ten minutes later he couldn't have been more grateful to whoever it was that was knocking on his door. With his hair still mussed up from sleeping, he got up from the couch, tightening the belt on his robe as he walked to open the door.

"Blaise told me you weren't feeling well." Draco was standing in his doorway, a potion bottle curled in his hands. Harry couldn't say anything, he was just so surprised that the other boy was even talking to him, much less seeking him out.

"Yeah... How did Blaise know I was sick?" Harry was fidgeting, unsure if he should invite Draco in or perhaps slam the door in his face.

"Granger told the Weaslette and she told Blaise." The blond seemed as uncomfortable as he was gripping the potion bottle in his hands nervously.

"Oh, ok" The potion bottle was promtly shoved into his hands.

"Here, It helps with nausea and its has a lot of vitamins and folic acid as well." Harry looked at the bottle, and gave Draco a small smile before moving closer to him and brushing his hand over Draco's.

"Umm, thank you... Draco, about the other day, why... Why were you so angry with me?" Draco took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing his hands on Harry's hips, softly moving his thumbs in small circles over his lower abdomen. Draco had never seemed so hesitant, almost afraid to look Harry in the eye as he spoke.

"We'll talk soon ok, I'm not angry, I was just... surprised, I don't really like surprises... I have to go to Gringotts today, they have to know I'm still alive so if anything happens to my parents, I will still have someplace to live. So, we can talk tomorrow?" Harry nodded and leaned his head closer to Draco. The blond finally looked up, their eyes locked and he smiled before breaching the small gap between their lips, giving Harry a chaste, but lingering kiss before reluctantly letting him go and walking down the hall.

--

Though he had said that they would talk the next day, it turned out not to be as the wedding was in full swing. The potion had worked wonders for Harry's new bout of nausea the next morning and had enabled him to be able to attend the ceremony under the cover of his invisibility cloak. It was a beautiful, yet quite boring in Harry's opinion. There was a lot of crying and cheering as the newlyweds were finally joined. Harry made his way backup stairs as soon as he could, the ballroom was too crowded for him to be able to move around without getting caught. There was a small party held in his room for all those who couldn't attend the wedding. Tonks and Remus were both there, along with a very quiet Sirius who kept throwing longing glances at the happy couple. The four of them sat around and ate food sent up to them, including the best cake Harry had ever eaten in his life, Mrs. Weasley had truly outdone herself. They were once again joined by Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny, who had also brought Blaise along with her. Harry tried to ask the dark skinned Slytherin about Draco, but as soon as he moved to talk to him, Blaise had mouthed "Later". Harry nodded and returned to his conversation with Tonks about some of the new moves the aurors were using. The twins stopped by for a short visit, monopolizing Sirius' time for awhile before heading back to the main party.

"Did Neville not want to come up with you guys?" Harry asked, knowing he and his Grandmother had both been invited to the event.

"Neville never showed up, Mum said they RSVPed and sent the gift ahead though. Maybe they are coming later." Ginny put in absentmindedly as she sat next to Blaise on the sofa.

"That doesn't sound like to much like Neville's grandmother, he always said she was very punctual." Hermione seemed much more concerned, as always.

"Maybe we should firecall him?"

"Most of the the floo's in the mansion are off right now for the wedding, but I think the one in the meeting room is still active." Harry thanked Remus for the information as he got to his feet and left the room with all of the younger generation in tow. Sirius warned him not to be seen before he left and so he was safely under his invisibility cloak at they made their way through the manor. They all stopped in the room with the family trees so Hermione could show Harry that he was still labeled as dead. It was quite strange to look at, and they spent a few minutes looking at all of the different people that had followed before them. It seemed that Harry's grandparents on his father's side had both died shortly after he was born. Since his father had brother's or sister's, Harry's closest living magical family seemed to be the Cornfoot's. Third cousin's at the most, but Harry seemed to remember someone with that name at school, perhaps in Ravenclaw? They all were caught up in looking at their different family's when a gasp from Hermione gained all of their attention.

Augusta Enid Longbottom

August 14, 1921 July 28, 1997

Oh no...another cliffy. Sorry guys

Thank you for all of your reviews, they always put a smile on my face. And just FYI, the Cornfoots are actually cannon, they were in the original layouts for the books, but just never put in, so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading!!


	24. Missing Labels

It seemed like an eternity for Tonks to get back to them, but when she did, the news was not good. It seemed Augusta Longbottom was killed using the Avada Kedevra curse, but she did not go down easy. Surrounding her body were those of five confirmed deatheaters, all taken out by her wand. She fought back valiantly to protect her grandson, but in the end she succumbed to the overwhelming numbers. Neville himself was nowhere to be found, but from the sheer damage in the house, he fought back just as viciously as his Gran had. For now, they believed Neville was alive, but captured. For what purpose was unknown, but Tonks promised Harry that they would do whatever it took to get him back to safety.

*-------*

The room as always was dark, and the low light from the torches cast strange shadows walls. The gathering was small this time, only his most loyal surrounded him.

"Yaxley!" The square faced man moved quickly from the others to kneel on the floor and kiss the hem of his Lord's robe.

"You have disappointed me." The now cowering mass on the floor tried to speak, but was cut off with a Crucio.

"Do not speak until I give you permission. You were placed into the ministry so that you could bring back our captured brothers and sisters. But so far, you have failed me, is there some problem with what I have asked of you?" The fear was palpable in the air as the curse was released, along with the strong smell of rancid sweat and the ever present copper tang of blood.

"No my Lord, I have been able to bring back three of your faithful today my Lord." It amazed him how weak these men could look when faced with the man they very nearly worshipped.

"Really? And what of the others that you were suppose to save from being thrown into the veil, four of your fellows that lost their lives to your incompetence." Harsh breathing, the man that kneeled couldn't seem to catch his breath; the crucio must have been a harsh one.

"My Lord, there was an interruption, someone attempted to stop the execution and they started the proceedings without me there."

"Who was it that tried to stop the executions?" The Dark Lord voice remained unconvinced, his hand twitching on his wand.

"I'm not sure my lord, the aurors said the voice was male, but he was wearing an invisibility cloak and trying to stop them from killing Remus Lupin. He failed though my lord, the intruder and all six prisoners went through the veil before I arrived."

"Remus Lupin? Wormtail! Wasn't he that werewolf friend of the Potters?" The rat like man was triumphantly standing over a body curled on the floor at his feet, his masters words made him cringe in fear.

"Y…yes my Lord."

"LeStrange, you have a family scroll in your home do you not?" The robed man confidently stepped forward and kneeled.

"Yes my Lord, though it is not as extensive as the Malfoy's"

"Is Harry Potter on it?" LeStrange sneered slightly before answering.

"Yes my lord. His blood stains the scroll."

"Check the scroll and return quickly"

"Of course my lord" LeStrange jumped to his feet and ran from the room, the doors slamming behind him.

"Yaxley, you said there were six prisoners?"

"Yes my lord, Jugson, Dolohov, Selwynn, and Rowle were those I knew. Remus Lupin who was accused of using imperious on an auror so she would marry him and the other was a girl who used imperious on a muggle……. My Lord, She also bore your mark on her naval."

"I have not marked anyone on their naval, are you sure of what you saw?" Yaxley's head nodded quickly as his body shook with the after effects of the earlier crucio.

"Perhaps this girl simply wished to be among our ranks, she would not be the first to falsely mark themselves."

"Yes my lord, though she was unworthy, she was not even fully human."

"Not hum……" The Dark Lords words were cut off as LeStrange ran back into the room, the heavy doors slamming into the walls behind them.

"My Lord, he is dead, Potter is dead." A hushed silence rang throughout the room, no one quite sure if they should celebrate the death of Potter, all knowing that their Lord had wanted to kill the boy himself. The mass at Wormtail's feet struggled to his knees and spoke in a horse voice.

"That's a lie, Harry can't be dead!" A mocking laughter rang through the room as Voldemort turned towards the speaker.

"Have you finally decided to speak, Mr. Longbottom?"

A sharp pain in his finger woke Harry abruptly from his dream, though the pain now radiating from his scar quickly overrode his senses. He fumbled to open his bedside drawer and downed the bottle of pain potion he now kept in there. Laying his head back down on his pillow, he waited for the pain to cease while he checked on his finger. There were two small puncture wounds, one on either side of his pointer finger. The blood that had been flowing out of them had now congealed, but a quick look at where his hand had been resting on his chest showed that it had bled quite profusely for a short time.

"Meow" There was the culprit, Crookshanks sat on the end of his bed, looking as apologetic as a cat could be. Thankful and annoyed at the same time, Harry motioned for Crooks to come over to him. He scratched behind the mangy animals ears as he curled up on his chest. A quick pull of his own hair and a soft hoot indicated that Hedwig had also been watching over him as he slept, he ran his injured had down her chest, awkwardly trying to pet her while avoiding staining her feathers with his blood. He took silent comfort in the animals as he thought about his vision.

Voldemort thought he was dead. Perhaps it would be a good thing to keep up the misinformation. Then Hermoine, Ron and himself could look for the Horcrux's without deatheaters searching for him high and low. But what about Neville, they had to find a way to rescue him, and quickly. With Harry now "dead", Voldemort would probably want Neville among the deceased as well, just in case the Prophecy had originally been about him. Another wave of pain exploded from his scar, the pain potions just weren't cutting it anymore. Voldemort must be really angry this time. Why was this happening in the first place? It had been nearly a month since he took the potion to stop his visions. Maybe it had worn off? He couldn't remember if Lyra had said wither he had to take it again. He knew there were more doses in the basement lab, perhaps he should go get another.

*-----------*

"What are you doing down here Harry?" Harry startled, dropping the now empty potion bottle to the hard flagstone floor, the glass burst apart, showering his naked feet with shards.

"Don't move, I'll get my wand.' She quickly turned back to the storage closet where she had been while Harry tried to remain still, his brain still trying to pound its way through his skull. He had put on his invisibility cloak and stumbled downstairs when the pain had gotten almost unbearable, determined to get another dose of the potion.

Lyra returned and carefully moved the glass away from his feet into a trash bin with a few shaky waves of her wand. After making sure his feet were clean of glass and had suffered no injury she led him to sit on one of the high stools next to her work table.

"Why did you take another vial?" He didn't know how long he was sitting there in pain, but from the sound of her voice Lyra had been asking him the same question for awhile.

"I had another vision." Harry's words were garbled, he felt like vomiting and the cold flagstones looked like a wonderful place to lie down and die. Then like a fog rolling in the pain began to recede, slowly wrapping his head in a blanket of pain free bliss. Lyra had moved away from him and was now flipping through a small tattered black book while muttering to herself.

"That shouldn't have happened, have you taken any other potions lately?" Finally free from pain, Harry took in Lyra's appearance. Her hair was greasy and lank, the circles under her eyes were prominent and

"Yeah, Draco gave me one, I have been feeling sick lately and it helped with the nausea."

"Nausea? What color was the potion?"

"Its light pink."

"What about the taste?"

"It's almost tasteless, maybe a touch of mint." Lyra walked over to the wall of finished potions and found the shelf labeled P. Harry heard a ripping sound before Lyra walked back over with a familiar bottle of potion.

"Vitamin supplement most likely, does it look like this?" She handed him the bottle for closer inspection, the shape was the same as was the potion color inside.

"Yes, I still have more though. It says on the label to only take a sip every morning, so I have almost the full bottle left." Harry rolled the bottle in his hands, noticing the side without a label seemed sticky.

"So you have just been nauseated, no other symptoms."

"No." She flipped to another page in her book and read a bit more before speaking again.

"No cramping, or magic drain?"

"No."

"Well I don't think the second dose you just drank should harm you in anyway, it will most likely just pass through your system since you have already absorbed as much of the magic you can from the first dose. I'm not sure why you would still be getting visions though, are you sure it wasn't just a dream." She tucked the book back into her robes.

"I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll look more into what would cause it; perhaps with your direct connection the visions simply can't be stopped. Is this the first one since you took the potion?" She picked up a small white cloth and ran it under the tap before raising it to Harry's scar.

"Yes." The cloth was cool on his forehead, and tinged with blood when she finished wiping the area around his scar.

"Did you want to talk about it?" She rinsed the cloth once again in the cool water and wiped the remaining blood off.

"No, I just want to go back to sleep."

"Alright, I guess I will see you later then." He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, stay away from Draco, OK? The potion he is taking is really messing with his mind lately, and I don't want you or him to get hurt. And I...... I think Lucius is planning something, not to kill or injure you, but I don't think his intentions are good. He wouldn't hesitate to use Draco to get what he wants."

"What about the potion he gave me?"

"Take this, it's the same potion, same directions, dump the other stuff out, just in case." She pointed to the bottle in his hands.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Harry." Lyra turned and walked back to the storage closet.

"Goodnight Lyra." Harry walked out of the room and put on his invisibility cloak before sneaking back in. Lyra was still in the storage closet running her fingers absentmindedly over a small piece of paper. Her hands were shaking again as she stared blankly at the wall. With one last look at the paper she threw it into the nearby trash bin and almost ran into Harry as she left the room. Harry quietly retrieved the small scrap of paper and left the basement lab. He went to an out of the way corner of the next room before looking at what he took. It was a label, probably ripped from the same bottle now residing in his pocket.

"Prenatal Vitamins?"


	25. Foreseen Side Effects

Its been way, way too long. Sorry about that. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last time and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry rushed up the stairs, heading for Draco's room, his mind full of questions that needed answering. It couldn't be possible for him to be…. No he couldn't even think the dreaded word. Finally he made it to the top landing and ran full speed down the hallway, his cloak fluttering to the floor behind him. He tried the handle, but the door was locked. Harry didn't want to knock on the door since it was still the early hours of the morning and everyone was probably still asleep. He pulled his wand from his pocket and cast Alohamora, but the lock didn't budge. Harry kicked the door in frustration causing a loud bang to echo in the empty hallway. Harry;s door at the end of the hall flew open and the lights in the hallway came flicker to life, blinding Harry's sensitive eyes with their intensity. He hadn't realized that he had been wandering around in the dark all this time

"Harry where were you? We have to go now!" Sirius dragged him into his room where he was once again throwing all of Harry's belongings into his trunk at a frantic pace.

"Sirius stop, can we talk about this later? I really need to talk with Dra…Malfoy." His words didn't slow the frantic pace of clothes and books flying into his trunk.

"The Malfoy's have already left; we only have about 10 minutes until they get here. Go make sure Ron is ready, I'm sure Molly already has her hands full with the twins and Ginny."

"Before who gets here Sirius? Harry had already started moving toward the bathroom door that joined Harry's room to Ron's.

"The ministry, You-Know-Who staged a full out attack about 20 minutes ago. Arthur and Kingsley made it out alive, but Mad Eye, well he took down half of the attackers at least before he went down. I think that is the way he would have liked to go. Anyway, they have declared all muggle born and muggle sympathizers are to be arrested on sight"

"That doesn't explain why they are coming here." The trunk was closed and Ron was hauling his trunk into the room.

"Someone at the wedding talked, we aren't sure who yet. They should have known better, can't trust anyone these days. Ok your all packed up, get Ron and lets go." Sirius held up a broken lamp that would have never entered the Malfoy mansion even when it was new. Hermione raced in with her trunk floating beside her. Everyone grabbed their things and the lamp, Sirius' arm was tight around Harry's shoulders as the world began to spin.

Grimwald Place was extremely dirty when they arrived. It had been close, the portkey dropped them off right in front of the door, but there were a few deatheaters waiting. Thankfully they were waiting right under where Hermione's trunk of books landed. Harry didn't think they would be getting up anytime soon. The others arrived soon after with separate portkeys and rushed into the house. All were accounted for except the Lyra and the Malfoys. Harry was told they went to another one of their properties instead.

The younger of the group took their belongings to the rooms they had last used in the house, while the adults began to shore up the wards surrounding the house. Before this would have been almost impossible, but with Sirius back in the house, the warding went quickly. After they had finish unpacking, Molly threw together a wonderful lunch with the things the house-elves took from the manor. The meal was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Tonks informed them that Neville was alive (Harry hadn't talked about his vision as of yet) she had checked the family scrolls before they left the Manor to make sure. Molly was crying into her food, they had yet to get word of Percy and they feared the worst. She had hoped to check the scroll at Grimwald Place, but it seemed the new wards had caused that scroll to be cut off from the others until the wards were dropped. Mad-Eye was remembered with a fond toast and they planned to have a memorial for him later that week. With lunch over, Molly gathered everyone together and forced another house clean up on them. Kreatcher had apparently locked himself in Regulus' room with some very strong wards, leaving the house to fall into further disarray. When Sirius had found the house elf was still alive, he spent two hours trying to break down the door to kill the little beast, but to no avail.

After dinner everyone settled in for the night; Ron Hermione and Harry were huddled together in the boy's room talking over their plans to find the Horcruxes. With no solid leads as to their next destination, they were trying to decide how to destroy the locket.

"Do you know how Dumbledore destroyed the ring? Perhaps we need a special spell?" Ron was not as boisterous as usual, even though he bad mouthed Percy all the time, he still was worried for his brother.

"That spell wouldn't really be a good idea Ron. You saw Dumbledore's hand, that damage was from destroying the ring, There has to be a better way." Harry's stomach was beginning to act up again. He stood as he spoke to his friends and found the bottle of potion Lyra had given him in the robes on his bed.

"Harry, what is that you are drinking?" Hermione inquired.

"I haven't been feeling to well lately, its so I don't throw up." The bottle was snatched from his hands before he could take a sip.

"Harry you can't just treat the symptoms, if you are sick you need to see a healer. This bottle doesn't even have a label! Are you having any other problems?" Harry snatched the bottle back and took a sip, his nausea going away almost immediately.

"Just a few, nothing to worry about Mione." She gave him the look, the one that made him spill his guts to her almost every time. So he explained about the vision and the headaches, both her and Ron were appalled to hear about Neville. He told them about taking another dose of the potion and showed Hermione the label he had taken from the trash.

"Why Harry? Why would hide this? If you are taking this only for your nausea then. You don't think that potion could have….possibly…gotten you…"

"Come off it Hermione, you think the potion made Harry pregnant? More likely she removed the label cause no self respecting wizard would take that stuff if they knew it was for a pregnant witch. If he doesn't feel like blowing chunks after he takes it than who cares if it's for girls that are up the duff!!" And with that the conversation was over as the twins came in asking if Ronnikins had gotten Hermione preggers. Thankfully Harry didn't have to bring up Draco yet to his friends. He would have to tell them sometime; perhaps when Voldemort was dead, yeah, that sounded good.

"Harry, I'm just saying with all the symptoms you have been having" she paused seeming to try and gather her thoughts, "I'm not sure how it would be possible, but I think you might be pregnant" The next morning found Harry on his knees in front of the porcalin god once again. Only this time Hermione was right behind him with her potions book pointing out 3 separate that could be used for nausea instead of the one he forgot to take when he woke up. He rinised his mouth and gargled when he was finished before he gave Hermione a pointed look.

"If you hadn't noticed before I am a male, and unless I misunderstood the whole birds and the bees conversation that means that I can't get pregnant" Harry's face was a strange mixed of green and red, showing both anger and his lingering nausea. Harry walked into the drawing room and leaned against the cool wall.

"Are you telling me that male wizard's can get pregnant?"

"No, of course not Harry, male wizards still have the same physical body structure as male muggles, I'm not really sure how this could be possible. I have read studies on this where males wizards have tried to successfully get pregnant, but I have never heard of anyone actually succeeding" Hermione looked frantic and excited at the same time; she couldn't believe that she was standing here witnessing history in the making. It was then that Lyra decided to add in to the conversation where she had been listening at the door.

"And I thought you told me that you weren't gay Harry." She looked even more tired than she had a few days ago, her words were filled with bitterness.

"What does that have to do with anything?!?!" Harry was pissed, that was the only emotion he could bring himself to feel right now. He couldn't think about how there possibly another life was growing inside him.

"Well obviously since you are in this condition, you definitely weren't with a female, well at least in the creation of your soon to be bundle of joy." The venom in her voice was apparent, but under that, she looked guilty. She had shown up this morning to drop off the first of Remus' potions for the next full moon in a week.

"Back off Lyra, can't you see Harry is in shock?"

"Well Hermione, I did warn him, it was right there in black and white on the potion's description." She reached in to the satchel hanging on her shoulder and pulled out the same loose leaf muggle paper Harry had looked over months earlier. "You see" she said pointing to the paper and then reading the sentence out loud 'If the person taking this potion gets pregnant' which it clearly states here is not recommended, 'the child will be born with most of the abilities of a full blooded shadow demon though the strength depends on the magical power of the womb.'"

"But that doesn't say I can get pregnant!!"

"Listen to the wording Harry, It says person, not woman, and a female's womb isn't made of magical power so it would be unusual for that to be in there if it was talking about a normal pregnancy" Hermione seemed in deep thought as she was saying this, as if wondering why she hadn't considered the wording the first time she read it while still back on Privet Dr.

"I wasn't really worried about telling you more since you very clearly stated to me that you were not gay, perhaps had you been honest you would not be in the situation you are now." Her voice was shaky, tears forming in her eyes.

'Oh god I'm pregnant with Draco's child'

"It won't be human will it, it's going to be some kind of freakish creature cause of that damn potion" Lyra's eyes flashed with anger and she stormed over to Harry grabbing on to the collar of his pajamas, lifting him easily into the air and slamming his shoulders and head into the wall.

"How dare you call your own child a freak. How. Fucking. Dare. You." she hit his head against the wall as an emphasis to each word causing Harry's blood to flow onto the Black family tree inscribed into the wall paper. Hermione was yelling at Lyra to put him down brandishing her wand, but weary of hitting Harry instead of Lyra. He could hear the other occupants in the house running towards the room, yelling down the hallways asking what was happening.

Harry's blood ran down the wall and onto the branches of the tree where it soaked into the fabric. The stain then started to glow, and a faint yellow light suddenly shot down the branches of the tree. Lyra eased Harry to the ground as she followed the path of the light with her eyes; it passed through Pollux Black, down to Cygnus Black, over Narcissa Malfoy, and finally rested on Draco Malfoy for a moment before a new branch uncurled from around his name. Its end split into two to form a sideways "T" with Draco's name at the top. The words "Harry James Potter" slowly formed at the bottom of the "T", and "unborn child" took its place on the remaining branch.

Everyone in the house was now standing in the room by the doorway mouths agape and silent, Hermione had lowered her wand and they all were staring at the newly formed branches.

"No child should be called a freak Harry, especially not by the ones who are supposed to love them without question." Lyra's eyes finally left the spot where the magic in the tapestry had proven that a new life would soon enter this world, and walked out of the room. Harry, still a bit dazed from his head injury could only stare at the same spot that had everyone else captivated. He reached down to his still flat abdomen, his child, his and Draco's.


	26. Breaking the Stars

I was a bit disappointed with the last chapter, 10 story alerts 6 favorites and not a single review. I'm very glad to know that there are people out there reading my story, but some feedback would be appreciated. As I am not the type to hold back chapters cause of lack of reviews, on with the story.

* * *

There were no words to say, only stunned silence. It seemed everyone crowded by the door was doing a fantastic job imitating a fish. Sirius was the first to break out of his stupor; he began mumbling to himself then ran back upstairs.

"Kreatcher open this door right now you worthless excuse for a house-elf!!!" It seemed that denial was on the top of Sirius' mind.

Hermione moved towards Harry, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He leaned his head on her shoulder awkwardly.

"I can't do this. Why me? Why does it always have to happen to me?" Hermione knew he didn't need a response and giving one would only make him angry. So she just held on tight, tears filling her eyes as he continued mumbling.

The others were being silently shuffled out of the room by Molly, until only Remus and Ron remained. Molly approached, cleaning Harry's wound gently and applying a bandage with a quick flick of her wand.

"I'll leave you all be for awhile. No matter what Harry, you will always be part of our family." The Weasley matriarch patted his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Harry, did you want to talk about it?" Hermione looked up from Harry's shoulder as Remus spoke.

"No, I just… does Sirius hate me now? Why did he leave?" The words sounded like something a small child would say, and Remus was reminded how unloved Harry had felt as a child. Remus moved closer and pulled both him and Hermione into a hug.

"He doesn't hate you Harry; I think he was just shocked as we all were. He will come around." They could still hear Sirius upstairs pounding on the door.

"Ron?" The redhead looked away from the names he had been staring at since they had unfolded on the wall. He shifted on his feet before choking out a laugh and adding himself to the group hug.

"It always happens to you Harry." A loud crash echoed from upstairs.

"Sounds like he finally made it through." Hermione gasped and dashed out of the room with an apologetic glance at Harry.

"Hermione!! " Ron called after her.

"He is going to kill Kreatcher!" She yelled back as she made her way up the stairs. A very pregnant (forgive the pun) silence came over the room.

"So, you and Draco, was it…..what I mean is…..did you agree to it?" Ron was looking anywhere but at Harry's face, which was rather hard figuring they were still hugging. Harry stepped out of the huddle (proper term for a man hug) and collapsed on the couch.

"He was really not so bad of a person when he was taking those anti-crazy potions." Ron and Remus sat down on the chairs opposite of Harry.

"I don't think Sirius took his potion this morning Harry, I'm sure he will be fine after he does." The pounding had stopped upstairs and Hermione wasn't storming around, maybe Kreatcher had died of old age? One could only hope.

"What did you do to my godson you spawn of filth!?!"

"Shit." All three men in the room jumped to their feet at Sirius bellow. They ran up the stairs to see the door to Regulus room open but intact and Sirius with his wand pointed towards Lyra. She was sitting on the bed, clutching what looked like an old picture album. Hermione was standing in the opposite corner of the room, Kreatcher on the floor behind her. The house elf was either dead or very close to it judging from the amount of blood oozing from its head.

"I didn't mean it, how was I supposed to know. I asked damn it, I asked." Tears were pouring down her face. She looked even worse than she had a few days ago.

"Well now you can make it go away, fix what you did." Harry felt suddenly sick, perhaps that should have been his first thought, to abort, but it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"You don't think he tried!!! Over and over again they tried, nothing worked. The magic stops it, it doesn't care that I almost killed him, doesn't care that Harry might die. It stops everything."

"Is everyone crazy in this house? What is she even talking about?" Ahh Ron, always refreshing and to the point.

"Lyra, are you feeling alright?" Remus asked in a soft voice, moving towards the bed and blocking Sirius' aim.

"Don't talk to that bitch Mooney, she did this to Harry! And she had the nerve to break into my brother's room like she owns it, to touch his things!" Sirius seemed to be teetering on the edge of a break down. Join the club Harry supposed.

"Verita Serum, too much, too long. No helping it now. "Remus sat heavily on the bed.

"No, you threw it up." He placed his hand on her forehead, snatching it back at the warmth of her skin.

"It was too late, already in my system, it's only a matter of time now."

"Verita serum poisoning. Ron, could you please ask your mother to Floo to Madam Pompfrey if she hasn't already. She will need to see to Harry and Lyra quickly." Ron nodded and rushed down the stairs at Remus' request.

"I didn't think that Verita Serum was dangerous." Harry said, still lingering in the doorway.

"In small doses it's not, but it stays in your system. Repeated use over many years or a single very large dose causes severe damage to the brain stem. Shaking hands, inability to regulate temperature, loss of cognitive function, loss of motor function and eventually the major systems such as the heart and lungs will shut down completely. From onset of symptoms the patient usually dies within a month, there is no known cure." Sirius walked slowly up to the bed and bent down by Lyra, putting his hands beside hers on the book she was holding. Lyra looked up at him, eyes a bit glazed from fever.

"Astute as always Ms. Granger." Sirius sneered as he ripped the book from Lyra's hands.

"If this only just started, then she still has a few weeks to fix what she did to Harry." Sirius walked out of the room, grabbing Harry around the shoulders as he walked and pulling the shocked young man to his room.


	27. No Longer Pure

"Don't worry Harry, we can fix this." Sirius sat in the wing backed chair across from his bed and began flipping though the confiscated book. Harry just watched with a heavy heart as his godfather was becoming unhinged. He wasn't sure what to do or say to help, but he was sure of one thing.

"Sirius, what if I don't want to fix it." Harry didn't have much time to think about the consequences of his situation yet, but he had seen the proof show up on the family scroll. He knew that even though his child was probably only a few hundred cells at most at the moment, it was still his child. Nothing Sirius or anyone could say would make him think different.

"Of course you want to fix it Harry that is crazy. You're far too young to have a little brat to take care of, and we don't even know what that thing is going to do to you. For all you know it could just be a deatheater plot to kill you." Sirius was flipping through the pages of the book faster and faster, barely skimming the words.

"I think if it was a plot to kill me, it would have been easier to slip me some poison instead of impregnating me." Harry sat down on the bed and watched as his godfather neared the end of the book. The last few pages were nearly ripped from their bindings as Sirius threw the book across the room and began pacing the length of the room.

"It's not here! She must have taken it, hiding things, not wanting me to remember. Oh but I remember, I read it once, when he left his journals out. He was writing about shadow demons…. Unnatural freaks, Regulus knew it too; knew that they had no place…. That they shouldn't exist…. We should just kill them all." Harry closed his eyes and tried to fight back his tears, on top of everything else that he had to deal with, his godfather was falling apart in front of him.

"Sirius, you need to calm down." Remus was standing at the door, a vial of potion in his hand.

"Stay away Remus. I'm not taking that, she poisoned it, you can't trust her!" Harry raised his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." Sirius would have crashed to the floor if Remus had not caught him with a levitation spell.

"I don't think that was necessary Harry."

"Just give him the potion." Remus knelt down beside Sirius and poured the potion into his mouth before releasing the spell. Sirius sat up quickly, and spit out the small amount of potion that didn't go down his throat.

"You're all in on it! They got to you all…Stay back...stay." He fell asleep quickly and was snoring while Remus levitated him on to the bed. Harry picked up the book Sirius threw and placed it on the nightstand. A symbol embossed into the leather caught his eye. It looked exactly like the locket he and Dumbledore found in the cave. Harry picked the book back up and flipped through the first pages. There words inside were jumbled and meaningless except for the initials inked into the front page.

R.A.B

Pompfrey won't be able to come until tomorrow morning. Why don't you get some rest? I'll try to keep everyone away for awhile."Harry looked up from the book as the werewolf spoke.

"Thanks Remus." Harry went to the room he shared with Ron and began rummaging through his trunk. Finally he located the locket and sat on his bed to compare it to the book. They were exactly the same, but what use was a book that he couldn't read. Harry flipped open the front cover to compare the initials written on the piece of parchment from the locket, and to his surprise the words on the page were no longer a jumbled mess.

*--------------*

August 21, 1974

It is Sirius' 17th birthday today. Not that he is here to celebrate. Mother gave me this journal today. She has been waiting to give this to Sirius since his first spout of accidental magic. I think she just wanted to forget about him. She told me that all heirs to the Black family needed to keep journals. She gave me a locket as well, told me that only I would be able to read the journal as long as I wore the locket. So I can write whatever I want which is good, I really need someone to talk to. I miss my brother.

August 23, 1974

Mother received an owl from the Potter's saying Sirius would be staying with them from now on. I don't think I have ever seen her so angry. She nearly killed Kreatcher when he brought her tea with sugar instead of honey. He has been hiding in my room for the past hour. Mother tries not to show it, but I know she misses Sirius. I don't understand why he betrayed us like this. How could he choose those blood traitors over his own family? Only a few more days until start of term, I'll be a fourth year. It will be nice to get out of the house

August 30, 1974

We went to Diagon Alley today to pick up a few items for school. I got a new broom, a Nimbus 1800, best racing broom money can buy. We are going to cream those Gryffindors this year.

September 1, 1974

Sirius and his gang were messing with Snape again; I don't know why they hate him so much. The welcoming ceremony was the same as last year, though it was strange not having Lucius and Narcissa there. All of the new seventh years looked a bit lost without the Slytherin Prince and Princess to order them around. Crabby and Goyle are the worst of them though; I don't know how they even made it to seventh year. It may be very unpureblood of me, but I hope those two never breed. Our society just doesn't need more idiots like them. I wonder if Lucius took the mark over the summer. He was bragging about it last year, but I don't know if he will go through with it. I guess it's either take the mark or be disowned for him. Cousin Bella has already joined with her husband. She visited over the summer and told me a few stories about the raids. I can't wait till I graduate and can join as well.

September 6, 1974

I made Seeker!! Finally, no more backup seeker, I am first string. Rosier can take his Cleansweep and shove it.

October 5, 1974

I haven't had much time to write. If we have this much work in fourth year, than how am I ever going to keep up with my OWLS? Slughorn has suggested I get a tutor; the mudblood Evans has graciously accepted. I hope mother doesn't find out.

October 8, 1974

All the Hogsmeade trips have been canceled for the year. I wish mother would send me treats like she used to send Sirius.

October 25, 1974

We won our first game of the season. It was just Hufflepuff so it is not that impressive. I saw Sirius today; he was showing a letter from Andromeda to his friends. It had a picture of her daughter in it as well; I think her name is Nymphadora. I didn't get a very close look, but it seemed as if her hair was pink. Very strange.

October 31, 1974

I just got back from the Halloween feast; it wasn't very fun this year. Snape caught Sirius and his gang trying to spike the punch bowl, but they turned it back on him and told McGonagall it was Snape who did it. No one in Slytherin stood up for him even though we all saw what happened.

November 7, 1974

We barely beat Ravenclaw this time; their mudblood seeker almost knocked me off my broom. Maybe if he got his nose out of his damn books and learned how to fly they would win more often.

November 14, 1974

Snape punched me today. The mudblood Evans was trying to show me how to make a blood replenishing potion. I asked her if it worked the same on her dirty blood as it did with true wizards. I guess she has a one man fan club that was not too happy when I made her cry. I guess filthy halfbloods like him can only find mudblood friends. No wonder Slytherin house won't stand up for him.

November 20, 1974

From bad to worse, Evans decided she no longer wanted to tutor me in potions, so Slughorn assigned me Snape. I know he is planning something.

December 3, 1974

My eyebrows are gone. That halfblood basterd threw something in my potion and it blew up in my face. Tomorrow is quidditch pictures as well, Snape will pay.

January 26, 1974

Finally I can write again. My journal went missing right after the Gryffindor quidditch game. I think their team took it in retaliation to us beating them so badly. Maybe they thought it was the play book. Professor McGonagall returned it to me during class today.

February 14, 1975

I'm not sure that I can write this. It's hard to even think about. I can't.

February 21, 1975

It has been a week since that night. I know neither of us was in control of ourselves, but I can't help blaming him. Why did this happen? He gave me a healing potion the day after.

March 15, 1975

I think I am ready to write this. I thought the chocolates were from the MacDonald girl in Hufflepuff, but they were from the Marauders. They were laced with a very strong lust potion. I was eating them during my potions tutoring session. I gave one to Snape as well for helping me pass my last test. The heat came on fast, animalistic. There was no kissing or soft touches, I still had the taste of the chocolate in my mouth by the time my bare chest hit the desk. It hurt so much and yet at the time it was all I wanted. I feel sick.

March 20, 1975

I don't think I can write anymore after this. Every time I open this book I see That entry. The memory isn't fading.

June 25, 1975

I found Snape crying in his dorm room today. He called Evans a mudblood a few days ago; she won't talk to him now. I kissed him. I don't know why I did, but he didn't kiss me back. It made him stop crying though.

June 26, 1975

The train ride home was uneventful. Snape won't look me in the eyes; I don't blame him. I still don't know why I kissed him, but I want to do it again. What is wrong with me? I won't be writing over the summer. I don't want to even chance that father will see what I have written here. It would be worse than being disowned, he would kill me.


	28. Dogs Aren't Guilty

September 1, 1975  
He found me on the train. He asked me why I kissed him. I told him I didn't know, and then he kissed me back. I don't think he had kissed anyone before, it was sloppy. I'm still not sure how to feel about it. He left right after; opened the door and ran right into my brother. I think Sirius knows. The blinds were closed, but the look on his face, he was so angry. I wonder who it is that he is angry at.

September 13, 1975  
Snape and I snuck down to the kitchen last night and talked for awhile. We found a bottle of fire whiskey and got a bit drunk. I think he hates his father as much as I'm afraid of mine. His father yells a lot, he is afraid for his mother. He doesn't think his father will hurt her, but that she might hurt herself. It is so awkward with him. I don't think this relationship…that's not the right word but for lack of a better one…. It wouldn't have happened without what happened with the lust potion. Neither of us is ready to go that far again, but maybe one day.

September 20, 1975  
He tried to kill Snape. Sirius did. Snape came into the common room way past curfew. I was waiting up for him. He had been avoiding me since the train so I wanted to catch him alone. He was so angry, ranting about the Marauders. I think he must have been spelled so he couldn't tell anyone exactly what had happened, but I got the basic idea. Why would Sirius do that? I know they don't get along, but to try and kill someone? Snape kissed me again before he went to his room. His nose gets in the way a bit, but I still liked it. He told me that no one can know, like I would tell anyone.

September 22, 1975  
There was a really big attack yesterday. Two aurors were killed, brothers. I think their last name was Prewett. Avery said it took five deatheaters to take them down. They had been causing a lot of trouble by being part of some kind of Order. He wasn't making much sense because he only overheard his father talking about it over the summer. The papers said they were heroes.

September 26, 1975  
He stopped talking to me again. I don't know what to do.

September 29, 1975  
Snape's mother died, the day after Sirius tried to kill him. I don't know how, Slughorn told me when I was waiting for him at my tutoring lesson. Evans took over for him. She seemed really sad about his mother's death. I'm not sure when he will be coming back, if he comes back at all.

September 31, 1975  
I can't believe I was out-flown by Sirius. How could he do that to me? He knows what Father will do when he finds out. Does he even care about me anymore? He didn't even fly fair! He pushed me right into a bludger and kicked me in the gut. Of course no one said anything against the precious Gryffindors. They even let him keep the snitch. Why does he get everything?

October 1, 1975  
He's back. Still not talking to me.

October 3, 1975  
I think Snape got some kind of inheritance. His robes look less shabby and he has an entire new potions box. I heard him talking to Slughorn about it during my detention. (How was I to tell the difference between salamander eyes and frog eyes?) The ingredients inside alone could buy him a decent house, especially the vial of shadow demon blood. He said he has plans for that though, something about his seventh year independent study. That seems like a lot of waste for something so valuable.

October 15, 1975  
I have tried talking to him, but I don't want to seem….girly I suppose. I think it's time to forget about it. I have dated girls before; I think it would be best to find a date for the ball. Wouldn't want Father thinking I need help to land a girl. I defiantly wouldn't want to end up with an arranged marriage like Rodolfus, Bellatrix may be my cousin, but she is insane.

October 28, 1975  
He cornered me after class, no explanation or apologies. He just kissed me. It was rough, but he is getting better at it. I wonder if it has anything to do with the rumor that Evans is going to the Halloween Ball with Potter.

*-*

"Why wasn't I told about this? Unacceptable! Do you know what that child will do to him? You're lucky to have found this out early, and to have someone with firsthand knowledge of this type of pregnancy." Harry had read the journal until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He was still asleep when Pompfrey had shown up.

"If the child is viable, Harry will need all of you to help, that baby is going to start draining his magic very soon; he will need transfusions." Pompfrey was bristling with anger when she arrived that morning. Everyone had pressed themselves into Harry's room to watch while he was being examined by the mediwitch. Thankfully it was only a magical exam and not a physical one.

"What do you mean viable?"

"There is a 25% chance that the child will not grow correctly because of both parents being male. They both have, I believe muggles call it, X and Y chromosomes." Harry couldn't follow the conversation, having not been through high school biology. He looked around to see if he was the only one who didn't understand. Sirius seemed just as confused as he was; the potion they had forced into him had knocked him out for a few hours. He had woken up almost back to his normal self, though he didn't seem the least bit contrite about his behavior last night.

"So if the baby has two Y chromosomes it will just stop growing?" Hermione seemed to be the only one in the room that understood what Pompfrey was talking about.

"Yes. It will absorb back into the body. If it is an unviable fetus, we should know soon." Harry's blood ran cold at the thought of going through all this emotional turmoil and the child dying.

"Isn't there a test you can do?"Madam Pompfrey looked satisfied by her scans and patted Harry on the hand before address those that were gathered at the door.

"The magic of the womb blocks everything, scans are impossible. It is like the child sets up its own wards and blocks anything that tries to harm it. It is a truly ingenious spell."

"Spell, I thought this was happening because of the potion." Harry was even more alarmed now, what spell had been cast on him?

"The ability to carry a child is not natural to male shadow demons either. They were on the verge of extinction when they created it. An illness that targeted the females of the species was running rampant in the population, eventually all that was left were males. They created a spell that would allow the males to carry a child and that ability was passed down to the next generation through the blood. It was the only way for the species to survive." Hermione had summoned her notebook and was furiously scribbling with her quill.

"So Harry doesn't actually have ovaries or a womb now?" Harry didn't know what to think. Was he even technically male anymore? What a disturbing thought.

"No, it is all done with magic, the spell transformed one of his sperm into an egg and that egg was fertilized by to my understand Young Mr. Malfoy." It seemed as if everyone in the room turned a few shades of red darker. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley broke the tension

"You said something about transfusions?"

"Magical transfusions, the womb your body is creating feeds off your magic. You will need others to give some of their magic to keep you and the baby alive."

"How does one go about giving their magic away?"

"Touch, holding hands will work just fine. The baby will do the rest."

"Will it hurt the person helping me?"

"No, just make them tire quickly, some food and rest will have them back in shape. I'll have Lyra brew you up some replenishing potions as well. Where is that girl? She needs to answer for this, giving you a potion without tell you the side effects."

"Ron didn't tell you?"

"Would I be asking if he did?"

"She needs to be seen by you as well; I think its Verita Serum poisoning." Remus looked guilty; the werewolf was always blaming things on himself.

"What? Where is she? I'll be back soon Mr. Potter, you need to rest and keep your strength up. You have a very long road ahead of you."

*-*

October 31, 1975  
Potter kissed Evans at the ball. Snape was standing in front of me at the time; he looked like he just took a bludger to the gut. How could he care so much about a mudblood?

November 3, 1975  
We beat Hufflepuff again; it's really just too easy.

November 10, 1975  
He punched me in the face. I confronted him about his precious mudblood and he punched me! Why can't he see that Evans isn't good for him? He proclaims that he wants to join the Deatheaters and yet he is in love with a mudblood? Why do I even try? In his eyes, I will never measure up.

November 30, 1975  
I got bit by a dog today; it looked like a grim. It snuck up on me while I was practicing transfigurations on a rat I found in the hall. It bit me on my arm and ripped through the vein in my wrist. I was bleeding a lot. The dog ran off after that, I think Sirius might have scared it away. He showed up right after and took me to the hospital wing. He didn't stay long, but it was nice to know he cared enough to help me. I wonder what happened to the dog?

December 3, 1975  
Christmas is coming up soon. I was thinking about asking Avery's sister to the Yule Ball. She is a bit on the ugly side, but mother has been hinting that I should be interested in her. I think mother was holding out until Mrs. Wood gave birth to see if she had a girl. Thankfully the baby is a boy; I think his name is Oliver. I don't think I could date someone that I knew as a baby. But now she is putting even more pressure on me to find a nice pureblooded girl to settle down with. I'm not even 17 yet and she already wants children. It's times like this I understand why Sirius left.

December 14, 1975  
I finally asked Avery's sister to the ball after mother threatened to send me a howler. I suppose I should ask Avery what his sister's first name is.

December 23, 1975  
Snape found me as I was getting ready for the ball. He just started talking to me like he hadn't punched me in the face over a mudblood. I told him I didn't have time to talk with a blood traitor. Do you know what he told me? He said that only purebloods could be blood traitors.

January 9, 1976  
How could I have let this happen again? We almost got caught by Filtch making out on the fifth floor corridor. We touched this time; it was so strange touching one that wasn't mine. This can't happen again, it was just for his birthday.


	29. Pain in the House of Black

February 14, 1976 it's been a year since Snape and I first, well, had sex. I think I have finally come to terms with what happened. Neither of us wanted it, but it didn't truly hurt us in the end. We haven't spoken much since his birthday and he refused to see me at all today. I think it's because he doesn't consider what we have a real relationship, and seeing each other on Valentine's day would somehow make what we have something more. I don't think I really mind, but I can't help but feeling a bit hurt. Gah! Writing in a journal and feeling hurt over a boy, why don't I just slip into a dress while I'm at it.

March 6, 1976 Damn that Flint, he just couldn't keep it in his pants. Got some sixth year Hufflepuff pregnant and now we all have to go through sex education. Sounds like something a muggle would come up with. Every pureblood gets "the talk" before we even go to Hogwarts. What an idiot.

March 12, 1976 Merlin's hairy balls, someone out there must really hate me. They brought all of us, fifth year and up, into the great hall and "randomly" paired us up. I got stuck with the mudblood Evans. We have to take care of a magically enhanced doll for a full week. I guess I should be grateful that I didn't get stuck with a guy. There is not an even number of boys to girls and Avery has to raise a bundle of joy with Pettigrew.

March 14, 1976 Four more days of this, I guess it could be worse; Evans is trying her hardest not to hex me so she doesn't fail. She even researched my family history to come up with an appropriate constellation name for the doll. She named it Lyra.

March 17, 1976 Snape has been around a lot more this past week, and I know it is not because of me. I am not sure that Evans has even noticed him lurking around when we have to take care of the doll. I wonder if he is always following her around or if it's just because the Marauders are off spending time with their own fake spawn. He looks at her with such longing. I hate to admit it, but I can understand why. After all the names and cruelty that I had offered her over the years, she still treats me with respect.

April 24, 1976 Spring Hols are over. It's been awhile since I've written. Just haven't much felt like it. The war is getting worse. Mother and I went to a party while I was home and I met Him, the Dark Lord. I told him that I was looking forward to graduation so that I could join his service. Mother looked very proud of me. The Dark Lord told me to keep to my studies, that he enjoys having well learned followers. I wonder why He keeps Goyle and Crabbie around then.

May 4, 1976 This will be my last entry until next term. I have been having problems with some of the seventh years trying to steal my locket and journal. There are too many secrets in here to risk it. I'll just have to wait it out until they are gone.

* * *

It was dark in the house when Harry finally put the journal down. Stressful would not even begin to describe the day he had; the looks everyone was giving him were full of pity and disappointment. They tried to hide it, but he could tell. Ron hadn't come back to their room that night. Harry didn't blame him; the whole situation was beyond insane. Harry climbed out of bed and quietly slipped out of the room. The entire house seemed to be asleep and he made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. He found a plate of food with his name on it in the icebox. He hadn't felt like eating earlier and he silently thanked Mrs. Weasley for saving his dinner from her son's bottomless stomach.

"Harry." The voice startled him and plate he was carrying dropped towards the floor. It was caught at the last second by a floating charm.

"Sorry, seems I can only mess things up lately." Lyra was sitting at the table wand in one hand and a spoon in the other, eating from a container of Brownie Batter ice cream. She levitated the plate to the table and turned back to her ice cream. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence while they both ate. Harry had just finished his last bite of peas when she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't think, I… I should have told you everything." Harry didn't know what to say, he sat quietly for a moment, looking at his empty plate. The food now sat heavily in his stomach and he was regretting eating so much. He could hear her crying now, but he held no desire to relieve her guilt. Harry put his plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

The next morning was spent throwing up every bit of the food from the night before. The prenatal potion didn't seem to help and Harry felt so weak. Hermione came into the room and held a wet cloth to the back of his neck as he dry heaved. Her finger tips brushed lightly over his neck and that simple touch felt like a jolt of energy pouring into his spine. He felt almost instantly better, the nausea was subsiding replaced by a gnawing hunger.

"Magic transfer." Hermione had removed her hand from Harry's neck and was looking at it strangely before breaking into a beaming smile.

"Oh Harry, I'm going to be an Auntie. Your baby is draining my magic!"

* * *

That small touch lasted for six hours before he started feeling tired again, but that was fixed quickly by a hug from Mrs. Weasley. The jolt from that transfer left a warm glow in the pit of his stomach, her magic acted just like her cooking. Harry didn't see Sirius at all during the day, and it seemed most of the order members were out on assignments. Even Remus, who was supposed to be lying low since he was "executed", had left headquarters to try once again to influence the werewolf packs into not joining Voldemort. As night fell on the house Harry decided to find his godfather, if only to make sure that he was taking his potion. He found Sirius, or rather Padfoot curled up on the end of the bed dreaming doggy dreams. His paws were twitching as if he was running and his tail was wagging. Harry smiled and left the room, deciding that a nap sounded like a great idea at the moment.

"Dirty little brat, stealing my poor dead master's things." Kreacher was sitting on his bed, Regulus' journal in his hands. The house-elf looked as if he had been through a meat grinder. One of his ears was only handing by a small piece of skin and his overly large nose was broken and laying over the left side of his cheek.

"Give me the journal Kreacher." The house-elf clutched the book tighter to its chest and laughed.

"Don't have to listen to you anymore, the blood traitor is back. You can't read it anyway, not without the locket." Harry pulled the chain up from under his shirt and twirled the locket in front of him.

"My master's locket, where did you find it? Kreacher reached for the locket like a starving man reaching for food.

"I found it in a cave; do you know anything about that?" Kreacher bulbous eyes filled with tears as he left out an unearthly wail.

"My poor master! Kreacher failed in his orders….. Kreacher did wrong!" The already bruised house elf lunged for Harry's open trunk and began to slam his fingers repeatedly with the lid.

"Kreacher stop!" The house elf froze almost comically as he heard Sirius' order coming from the doorway.

"You know what happened to my brother?" The house elf eye Sirius with distain, which didn't have as much of an effect with the tears still dropping down his broken face.

"Yes Master" Harry had only seen Sirius' face so angry once before, at the shrieking shack when they had caught Pettigrew.

"Tell me what happened. Now." Kreacher began scratching his arms so hard they began to bleed.

"Kreacher cannot, Master Regulus said Kreacher could not tell." Sirius stormed past Harry, brushing off his Godson's attempts to stop him and grabbed the house elf by its filthy rag.

"Regulus is dead! He is not your master anymore and you are going to tell me what happened to him!" There was a loud bang as Kreacher's head hit the wall with enough force to cause a large dent in the plaster. Sirius cursed as he stalked over to body on the ground and cast inveterate. The noise from the altercation had Ron and Hermione running towards Harry's room.

"Sirius what have you done!" Hermione gasped as she caught sight Kreacher The elf had his face between his knees, rocking back and forth on the floor. She walked forward with her wand out intending to help the elf then give Sirius a piece of her mind, when a muffled but distinct voice stopped her.

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways." Sirius moved to kick Kreacher but Hermione's quick wand work had him petrified before his foot could connect.

"Now are you going to be quiet and sit down or do I have to keep you like that for the rest of the story." She released the spell and Sirius rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to Harry. Hermione motioned to Kreacher to continue and got an ugly sneer in reply.

"Master Sirius is bad, but Master Regulus had proper pride. He knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns… And when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy too serve… And one day, a year after he had joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher, Master Regulus always liked Kreacher.

"Of course he liked you; you were always sucking up to him and giving him extra dessert." Hermione waved her wand menacingly in front of her and with a huff Sirius put his chin in his hand.

"Master Regulus said….he said…he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"Voldemort needed an elf?" Harry repeated, looking around at Ron and Hermione, who looked just as puzzled as he did.

"He wouldn't want an incompetent elf like you." Sirius raised his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender as Hermione wand went flashing in his direction.

"Harry was talking too." Sirius muttered under his breath as Kreacher continued as if he hadn't heard Sirius' first comment.

"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do… and then to c-come home." Kreacher was rocking faster now, his breath coming in quick sobs.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave there was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake…"

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. Kreacher's croaking voice seemed to come to him from across that dark water. He saw what had happened as clearly as though he had been present.

"…There was a boat…" Sirius sighing next to him broke him from his memories of the cave.

"There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it… Kreacher drank, and as he drank, he saw terrible things….Kreacher's insides burned….Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed… He made Kreacher drink all the potion… He dropped a Locket into the empty basin… He filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island…"

"What would be so important to him to have to hide it like that, why didn't he just put it in Gringotts? He certainly has enough followers with vaults in the extremely high security areas." Sirius grumbled to himself. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other quickly, silently decided to keep mum about the Horcrux for now.

"Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge, and he drank from the black lake… and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface…"

"How did you get away?" Harry asked, and he was not surprised to hear himself whispering.

Kreacher raised his ugly head and look at Harry with his great bloodshot eyes.

'Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he said.

"I know- but how did you escape the Inferi?" Sirius gave Harry a strange look at his knowledge of what exactly was hiding beneath the black lake. Kreacher did not seem to understand.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he repeated.

"He disapparated Harry." Ron and Sirius said at the same time giving each other an amused look before Ron continued.

"Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic is it?" said Ron. "I mean the can Apperate and Disapperate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."

There was silence as Harry digested this. How could Voldemort have made such a mistake? But even as he thought this, Hermione spoke, and her voice was icy.

"Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house elves far beneath his notice, just like all the purebloods who treat them like animals. (Sirius got a cold stare at that sentence.) It would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't."

"I only treat him like he deserves, he is the bloody reason I almost died!" Sirius retaliated to Hermione's icy looks.

"If you hadn't been so mean to him growing up then maybe he would be nicer to you!" Hermione yelled, her magic manifesting slightly in her anger, wiping the ends of her hair around.

"You don't know what happened in this house, Kreacher always used to jump out at me and try to scare me, and he would poison my food with things that would make me sick for weeks. He killed the dog that I found on the road and had its head stuffed and put over my bed!" Sirius was up off the bed jabbing his finger Kreacher as he spoke.

"The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding." Intoned Kreacher. "Mistress wanted Master Sirius to be a strong and noble Black. She ordered Kreacher to scare Master Sirius so when he grew older he would not jump at things he feared. Mistress made Kreacher poison Master Sirius' food a little at a time so he would work up a resistance. Mistress killed the dog and told Kreacher to get rid of the mangy mutt, but Kreacher saw it was loyal, a good dog. So Kreacher gave it the greatest honor a house-elf could have in the house of Black and stuffed its head." Sirius jaw dropped and his arm fell limply to the side.

"My mother made you do all those things to me?"

"Kreacher did not like his orders at first, Master Sirius was kind to Kreacher as a young child, but soon Kreacher began getting beatings from Master Sirius and he began to enjoy his jobs for his mistress." Sirius sat back down on the bed and looked at the old elf.

"Are you going to get to what happened to my brother anytime soon?" Kreacher nodded and began to rock again.

"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," croaked Kreacher. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then… it was a little while later… Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard on night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell… and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord…"

"And he made you drink the potion?" Said Harry.

But Kreacher shook his head and wept. Sirius' face went pale and Hermione's hands leapt to her mouth.

"M-Master Regulus gave Kreacher his locket and told Kreacher when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets…." Kreacher's sobs came in great rasps now; Harry had to concentrate hard to understand him.

"And he ordered- Kreacher to leave- without him. And he told Kreacher- to go home- and never to tell my Mistress- what he had done- but to destroy- the first locket. And he drank- all the potion- and Kreacher swapped the lockets- and watched …. as Master Regulus… was dragged beneath the water…and..."

"Why did you let him die! It should have been you to drink the potion! House elves are supposed to protect their masters, not let them die." Tears were falling down Sirius' face as he yelled.

"He was just following orders Sirius; don't besmirch your brother's memory by taking your anger out on Kreacher!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks as well.

"Where is it Kreacher? Where is the blasted piece of jewelry that my brother gave his life for?" At this Kreacher began to wail and hit himself over the head with one of Harry's shoes.

"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," Moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything that he knew, but nothing, nothing would work… So many powerful spells upon the casing. Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open… Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punish…"

"Kreacher! Where is the locket now?" Kreacher curled in on himself and covered his eyes.

"Gone."

"Gone?" Yelled Sirius. "You lost it!"

"Not lost, stolen. Mundungus Fletcher stole it all: Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, the Order of Merlin, First Class the..." The rest of the list was cut off as Sirius jumped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Sirius, where are you going?" Harry yelled, following his godfather as he threw open the door and stormed down the stairs. Harry thought he saw a flash of black down the hall, but shook it off as he chased the older man.

"Where do you think I'm going, my brother died for that locket and I going to find Dung, get it back, and destroy the damn thing." Sirius was almost to the front door before Harry was able to grab his shoulder and turn him around. There was such a look of anger and despair on his face that it made Harry's heart ache.

"It's alright Sirius, we already have it, let's go back upstairs and I can explain."

* * *

September 1, 1976 I have a feeling that this year is going to change everything.


End file.
